Chained Hearts
by Indiana Jerico
Summary: Before Aerith met Cloud, there was Zack. And it all began one rainy night...
1. Prologue

**FINAL FANTASY VII: CHAINED HEARTS**

  
  
  


**Prologue**

  
  
**W**hen he said he'd come back, I believed him. Not because I have to, but because I wanted to. My heart wanted to. He looked at me with those liquid blue eyes, giving me a smile as if he knew what I was feeling. Maybe he did. Maybe that's why he stroked my hair, held his left hand on my cheek, leaned close to me and whispered, "I will be back. In one way or another, I will be back." Because he knew that deep inside, I was crying though my face did not show it.   
We used to just spend an afternoon sitting here under this tree, on the garden next to my house. The garden which I have tended with my own two hands. They said flowers never grow in Midgar, but they're wrong. He used to lie under the shade and hold me close. Within those arms I remember feeling protected. That nothing could harm me, just as long as I'm within his embrace. I remember how I used to talk to him about what I wanted to do when I grow up. How I would take my mother out of this place and maybe find a quiet town where no one could come after us. Where no one could bother us anymore. Not those sharks on the street who prey on the already punished people of lower Midgar. Or those people on Wall Market who are always on the lookout for fresh young girls. And especially those terrible people on dark suits. What do they call themselves again? Oh yeah. Turks. I would absentmindedly run my fingers across his broad chest while talking about these. Pretend that each little step my two fingers made as they trek across his body was one mile further away from Midgar and its troubles. And then I would look up at him to see if he was listening to everything I said. Which, of course, he wouldn't be. He'd be sleeping peacefully like a baby, instead. As if he didn't have any care in the world. And then, I'd just look at him like that, and then rest my head against his chest and sleep, too.   
Maybe that's what I liked about him. How he could be a ferocious fighter one moment, and then become a gentle boy the next, with that stupid grin on his face. He used to make me laugh a lot. And he'd always have that roguish air around him that might be appealing to most women. I knew how he was with them. Sometimes, we'd walk together in Wall Market because he always wanted to see what's new in the weapons shop. And I'd always notice those women outside of the Honeybee Inn give him flirtatious winks and flying kisses. And he'd always wave back at them. I'd immediately squeeze his hand with mine and narrow my eyes at him. And he'd look at me and smile apologetically as if saying "I can't help it! I'm naturally attractive to women!". Damn that smile. It never failed to work.   
Looking back at everything, I've often asked just how lucky I was to be chosen by him. Or maybe it was I who chose him. Or maybe Fate chose us both. I don't know. All I know is that by some random chance we met, and then somehow something jumped across places deep inside of us and the next thing I knew, we're defying odds to be together. As if Fate decided to be fickle one day and chained two completely random hearts together to see how things would work out. These things happen, you know. Not only in Midgar.   
But the only thing I can't understand is, if it was Fate that decided that we should be together, then why isn't he here still? Why am I alone? I'm all alone now. Just like how I was before I met him.   
In the beginning...   
  



	2. Chapter 1

  


**Chapter One**

  
  
**E**verybody hates it when it rains in Midgar. At least those in the lower sections do. The upper crust of Midgar's society - they who live with affluence and wealth - often found the rain refreshing and cool. But in the slums and the lower sections, the rain would mix with oil and dirt and grime, and the people would find it anything _but_ refreshing.   
Aerith Gainsborough clutched the top collars of her favorite red jacket, shivering against the cold. She looked both sides of the street before crossing; the fog starting to lift up. There were only a handful of people out on the streets like her now, owing to the rain. Most were either locked up in their homes or were drinking in the bars as they were wont to do. Not much happens in lower Midgar when it rains. Aerith looked at the basket she was carrying in her right arm, crooked to her elbow. It contained a handful of flowers now; some chrysanthemums, a few yellow daisies, and a white rose. With her left hand, she patted the side pocket of her pink dress and jingled the gils which were her earnings for that day, reassuring herself that they're still there. Then, she reached into her jacket's chest pocket and got out an old but beautifully crafted pocket watch. It was her mother's gift to her when she turned ten, and she had cherished it ever since. She looked at the time and saw that it was already half past nine in the evening. Not a good time for a lone girl to be out on a rainy night in Sector 4 streets. Or any street in any sector for that matter.   
Sector 4 was her favorite haunt to sell flowers. For one, it's just next to where she lived, in Sector 5. And two, she had already become a rather familiar face in that area. On average, she would be able to sell more than half of her wares and even if the kind folks there won't buy anything from her, they usually give her a friendly nod (she once tried selling in Sector 6, where Wall Market was, but the lecherous looks the men gave her there convinced her that they'd rather buy something else from her, and it's not flowers). Sector 4 also had re-runs of her favorite show, _The Opera Scene_, starring her favorite actress, Celes (whom, curiously, didn't have a last name. Must be a trendy actress trait, she thought). All in all, Sector 4 was a nice place to be doing her business. At least in the day.   
She crossed the street hurriedly, praying that the rain won't turn into a downpour. It was bad enough that she stayed late, more than the usual, but to be late and all soaking wet, well, she can only imagine how her mother would be. "Mom'd have a fit," she thought.   
When she reached the other side, the rain had started to increase and she immediately sought shelter under a dilapidated hotel's door canopy. Teeth chattering, she looked around for another place where she could make another shelter stop while going on her way. "At this rate, I'll be home by eleven," she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. "And I don't think Mom would be none too happy with it. Oh, damn that monkey!" She had been amused by a travelling showman who had a rather entertaining monkey who was quite adept at dancing a jig. The side-street show had attracted a rather huge crowd just as she was about ready to go home for the day. And, curiosity getting the best of her, she politely pushed her way through the crowd to watch. That had been three hours ago.   
Just as she was about to run to an overhang on the next block, she spied a deserted side alley beside two run-down buildings and she mentally tried to remember the layout of this place. That was one advantage of working mainly on one area; you get to be familiar with most of the nook and crannies. Squinting, she vaguely remembered that the alley led out to a back street near the old, deserted church in Sector 5. It would drastically reduce the time for her to get home. She calculated mentally and came to the conclusion that if she took that route, she'd be home by half past ten, at the latest. The area was deserted, and there were hardly any lights, but she tried that way once, and met no trouble. Of course, that was during the day.   
"No one would be crazy enough to hang out on a rainy night like this, anyway," she muttered to herself, convincing herself for courage laced with desperation. "And mom is probably worried sick by now..."   
And with mind made up, she changed direction and ran to the dimly-lit alleyway, unaware of the shadow that watched her from the other side of the street.   
  
Only one flickering broken street light and the occasional crack of lightning gave luminescence to the otherwise dark area when Aerith stepped in. For one brief moment, she hesitated and wondered if she had made a wise decision, but the face of her worried mother steeled her resolve. Beside her, on both sides, the rough walls of the two buildings were filled with peeling paint of what used to be brown and red and marked with numerous and ugly graffiti. Strewn cans, broken bottles and other refuse lined the sides, and farther away, an old, battered aluminum garbage can was on its side, spilling its contents of unwanted waste and trash. Even with the rain, the air stank.   
She hurriedly walked the length of the alley, trying not to think of where she was. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. They said that the dark can smell fear. And she was trying to repress the growing sense of urgency inside her. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._   
She was almost halfway to the middle of the narrow lane when she heard a sound behind her. A sinister, evil chuckle.   
"Well, well, look what the rain brought in." She turned around, heart beating fast.   
From out of the shadows, two figures appeared. In the dim light of the street lamp, Aerith got a glimpse of the figures. One, the one who chuckled, had a disheveled mop of messy black hair and thin, gaunt cheeks. His dark eyes had a glint of malice in them, and he was wearing a hideous grin, showing yellowed teeth. Behind him, a well-muscled dark fellow sporting a neon-green mohawk haircut was standing, idly flipping a switchblade. "Must be our lucky night, Rex," the mohawk said.   
"Heheh...yeah," the one called Rex agreed.   
Aerith slowly backed away, her look jumping from Rex to the other man, and then back again. She turned around and started to run.   
"Hahah...where you going, missy?" Rex laughed, running after her. "Aren't ya gonna offer us your flowers?"   
Aerith's eyes started to mist, her right hand clutching on the basket. That was when she felt a hand grab her left and, instinctively, she turned around and swung the basket full-force on Rex's face. A satisfying "plag!" was heard, followed by a curse of "Shit! You bitch!" Flowers flew all around; a dance of yellows and whites and reds.   
She started to resume her run when lightning crashed giving light ahead and she stopped. There, standing ahead of her, blocking the way, were two more people. One was a huge, bald man covered in tattoos. A chain hang from his ear. Behind him was a long-haired man. All wore dirty leather clothes, and all had the hungry look of wolves cornering their pray.   
"Uwahaha! Rex got hit by _a girl_!" the long-haired guy taunted.   
"Shut up, Fox," Rex said, feeling the sting of the rain on the fresh cut on his cheek. "Damn bitch! You're gonna pay for that."   
Rain matted Aerith's brown hair, and the cold wind blew. But it wasn't the wind that sent a chill up and down her spine. It was fear of these men, and the thought of what they would do to her. She looked left and right, the figure of a cornered prey. Breath coming in rasps, she backed away and stopped when she felt the building's wall against her skin. There was no way out.   
They started closing in, and Aerith felt the cold, rough grasp of Rex's hand on her wrist. The bald man grabbed her other hand, and she felt both of her arms pressed on the wall, above her head. Rex's free hand cupped her face, hard, and he leaned close to her, breathing hard. She tried moving her face sideways, avoiding the stinking breath of the man, but it was futile.   
"Y'know, we were just considering taking you fast and easy," Rex whispered menacingly. His hand groped the inside of her legs, through the partly unbuttoned lower part of her dress. "But after what you did, I think we're just gonna take our time." She heard him smell her, and he groaned. "Sweet. You smell innocent. It's good. I haven't had a fresh one in a while. Bet you haven't had anything stuck up your sweet cu--!"   
"Please..." Aerith found herself begging. "...just...let me go. You can have my money..."   
"Oh don't worry," Rex grinned. "We'll have your money. After we get your...flower..." And he laughed, obviously pleased that he had cracked a witty, if crude, joke. The others laughed with him.   
"Dammit Rex, I can't wait any more," the bald man said, licking his lips, watching the pale skin between Aerith's cleavage. Already, he was starting to unzip his pants.   
"Okay, hold both her hands, Junk," Rex said hurriedly, as if he, too, can't hold it in any longer. He positioned himself in front of her, trying to unzip his pants while, at the same time, ripping off Aerith's pink dress. His other two companions were hungrily looking at the back, eager for their turn. "You're gonna love this, babe," Rex grinned evily. "It's gonna hurt at first, but believe me, it's all gonna turn out good." Aerith's tears already started streaming down her cheeks.   
Suddenly, just as Rex was about to tear off the girl's underwear, he felt something slam against his head. Hard. He turned to look, letting out a "What the fuck?!"   
There, on the alley's entrance where Aerith entered a while ago, a figure was silhouetted against the street lights outside. Lightning crashed again and, for one brief moment, the figure was revealed. It was a man with a shock of long, spiky hair as dark as midnight. He was wearing a purple shirt, complementing his purple, flared pants. On his right shoulder, a studded metal pad sat. A strip of brown leather was strapped across his chest. Combat boots completed the get-up. And on his back, something big was strapped. His right hand was idly tossing a rock up and down.   
"Four men against one little girl?" the man asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "And...you call yourselves men."   
"Man, you're in a whole lot of hurt," Rex spat, his attention away from Aerith for a moment. "Fox, Mohawk, ice him!"   
The man watched as the mohawk and the long-haired man started running towards him. Tossing the rock once, he caught it and threw it at the mohawk, who came in first. Instinctively, Mohawk tried to swat away the rock, his attention riveted for one split second. When he turned to look at the man again, he saw the man's fierce eyes before his face was covered by the man's right hand. With amazing strength, the man made a complete turn, hefting Mohawk by the face, before smashing him against the wall. Mohawk slumped on the ground, unconscious.   
The man turned his attention towards Fox. The long-haired man, stunned by the way his companion was so easily dispatched, swallowed hard before taking out a chain with a small metal ball at the end. He twirled this around menacingly. The man just looked impassively at this, standing calmly, flexing his hands open and close.   
With a cry, Fox threw the chain straight at the man. Dodging sideways ever so slowly, the man grabbed hold of the chain just as it whizzed by his ear. Wrapping the chain around his hand, he tugged hard, and Fox was drawn to him with a yelp. Not missing a beat, the man grabbed Fox's hand with his right and, with his left, he delivered an upward blow that broke through the man's arm. Fox let out a loud cry of pain as the sickening sound of bone breaking was heard. In the crash of the lightning, the others saw Fox's hand bent at an unnatural angle, his bone sticking out of his elbow. The man, then, grabbed the thug's face before smashing him flat on the ground. Fox didn't move after that.   
Rex saw all this and he backed away. He turned to his remaining companion. "J-Junk, smash him!"   
The large, bald man let out a threatening roar, displaying his large mass covered with tattoos. He walked towards the man and stopped, towering in front of him. Still roaring, he made a show of force and awesome might by flexing his huge arms up and down, his legs wide apart. He was the very figure of a large, wild bear.   
The man looked up at this awesome display of might and power for a second before kicking the man's crotch with all his might. In the silence of the night, the sound of something cracking was audible. Junk crumpled to the ground.   
When Rex saw this, all thoughts about ravaging Aerith left his mind. He just backed away, visibly afraid. He was holding a large switchblade in front of him, waving it threateningly at the man who was advancing towards him. "B-back away! W-whoever you are! I-I've got a knife!"   
"Knife?" the man asked, rather amused. "You call that a knife? Now this...," he stopped and reached for the large object strapped on his back and held it out in front of him. And in the light of the lamp, Rex saw that it was a huge, wide, and utterly sharp broadsword. It was almost as large as the man himself, and Rex could imagine it easily cleaving a horse in two. "...is a _knife_."   
Rex dropped his switchblade, turned around, and ran.   
"Where are you going?" the man asked. "We haven't even started yet."   
Aerith saw the man raise his right hand in front of him, and he saw a green materia start to glow in the man's gauntlets. In a flash, a bolt of lightning from the heavens struck the running gang member. Rex let out a yelp as he fell to the ground, his body twitching involuntarily.   
The man, then, turned around and started to walk towards Aerith who, by now, was slumped on the corner, hugging her knees. The man sat on his hunches and looked at her. In the glow of the lamp, she saw that his eyes were a strange shade of blue. The man brushed away a cluster of damp hair from her face. "Are you alright?"   
Aerith swallowed hard, and nodded. "Y-yes...t-thank you..."   
"Can you stand up?" the man asked, offering his hand at her. Aerith took it gently, almost hesitatingly. The man helped her up.   
"I'm Zack," the man said, introducing himself. "Zack Halcyon."   
"A-aerith," Aerith answered. "Aerith Gainsborough."   
"Where were you going before those thugs saw you, Aerith?" Zack asked.   
"Home," Aerith replied, looking down.   
"Alone?" Zack asked, incredulously. "At this time of the night?"   
Aerith did not reply, merely bowing her head.   
"Very well," Zack said, letting out a soft grin. "I suppose I will have to be your bodyguard for tonight, won't I?"   
At this, Aerith looked up at him, surprise on her face. And the rain lessened.   
  



	3. Chapter 2

  


**Chapter Two**

  
  
**"G**irls aren't supposed to be out this late on a rainy night," Zack said, climbing over a mound of old, rusty metal scraps which must have been parts of an old vehicle some years ago. When he was on top, he turned around and held out his hand to help Aerith up. The girl took it, allowing herself to be hefted up by him.   
They had been walking for about ten minutes now, along the narrow alleyway which connected this part of Sector 4 to the exit in Sector 5. And those ten minutes passed with Zack talking and Aerith following silently behind. Not that the dark-haired man seemed to notice. He seemed to be a naturally talkative guy.   
"I mean, back when I was here two years ago, the only girls out at a time like this were whores and call-girls," Zack continued. He jumped down and turned to look up at Aerith. "You're not one of them, are you?"   
Aerith blanched at the suggestion and reddened, either by embarrassment at having been asked that question, or as one who was slightly insulted. She shook her head vehemently.   
"I wouldn't think so," Zack grinned. Then, without asking for her permission, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and sat her down.   
"I appreciate the thought, but I would think that I could've helped myself down, thank you very much," Aerith said, for the first time in minutes.   
"Ooops, sorry," Zack grinned. His face, however, showed that he didn't mean his apology. "But you were so silent there that I thought you needed help getting over that pile of junk. Well, where are we?"   
Aerith looked around. "Just beyond that point, we should be outside the little alleyway beside the Church. In Sector 5."   
"Cool," Zack said. "Well, shall we?"   
They started their walk in silence. After a while, Aerith looked up at his profile and asked. "You're a soldier, aren't you?"   
"How'd you know?" Zack asked. "I'm not in uniform."   
"When you spend some time selling flowers and dealing with people, you get to know things about them," Aerith said. "From how they act, or walk. I just think you have a soldier air in you."   
Zack laughed heartily at this, obviously amused. "You're right. I'm a soldier. Or, more precisely, I'm in SOLDIER. I'm a SOLDIER first-class." He grinned at her, as if expecting her to be impressed at this revelation.   
She, however, disappointed him. She just nodded, confirming her suspicions. "I don't see very many first-class SOLDIERS in Midgar."   
"That's because we aren't exactly that many," Zack said. "Only a few makes it into SOLDIER first-class. You might consider us elites. Top of the line."   
"Modesty isn't your strongest point, is it?" Aerith asked. And then, as if afraid that she might have offended her savior, she immediately added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"   
Zack laughed out again. "I like you. You're funny and yet, you seem innocent. Childlike, even. And don't worry. No offense taken. And yeah, I do sometimes have the tendency to brag."   
Aerith blushed at the compliment. She looked down.   
Presently, they came outside the alleyway. By now, the rain had stopped. From around, crickets were chirping, reminding them that night had very much deepened. They walked towards the small archway which led to Sector 5 slums. There weren't that many people around, now. Only the occasional slum-dwellers who were getting their last sniff of the night air before going to bed. Aerith led the way to the north-eastern part of the area, towards the road which led to her house. Zack followed her and he presently found himself in a small, private section of the slums where Aerith lived. In the night air, the smell of fresh flowers recently bathed by the rain wiped away the stench of the slums. Small wooden steps led up towards a small path which led to a quaint little two-story house. Behind the house, a waterfall was silently cascading. In front of the house was a beautiful garden with many flowers of different kinds. On the eastern side of the garden, a single tree was flourishing. In the deep of the night, dozens, perhaps hundreds, of little fireflies flitted from flower to flower, bathing the area in a calm, green glow.   
"Wow," Zack said, almost in a whisper. "I never knew such a garden could flourish in Midgar."   
"This is where I live," Aerith said, climbing up on the small wooden steps leading to the path.   
"Well," Zack said, giving her that grin again. "I guess this is where my bodyguarding stint ends. It's been my pleasure meeting you, Aerith."   
Aerith looked down, and Zack took this as his cue to leave. He turned around and started walking.   
"Uhm, I would be glad..." Aerith started, holding her basket in front of her with both hands, fidgeting.   
Zack stopped and turned around to face her.   
"I mean, i-it would be my honor if...if you'd come inside my house," Aerith stammered, embarrassed. "I would...uhm...like for you to meet my mom. And maybe have tea...I mean, that is...if you'd like..."   
Zack cocked his head to one side, smiling. And then he said, "I would love that. Very much."   
  
An obviously very worried Elmyra opened the door the moment a knock was heard. She gasped when she saw her daughter standing there, drenched and disheveled, and clasping her now empty flower basket. The dirt and grime and the large rip on Aerith's partially open pink dress told her that something very bad had happened.   
"Good evening mom," Aerith said.   
"What happened to you?!" Elmyra asked, frantically touching her daughter's face and fussing like any concerned mother would. "Do you have any idea what time it is?! Are you okay?!"   
"Mom, I'm okay," Aerith said, hugging Elmyra. "Thanks to Zack here."   
For the first time, Elmyra noticed the black-haired young man standing just behind Aerith. Zack bowed his head a bit in courtesy and gave Elmyra a sheepish smile. "Uhm, your daughter was in some trouble and I just happened to be in the area and helped her out."   
Elmyra turned to Aerith again. "What happened? Tell me."   
Swallowing hard for a bit, Aerith haltingly recounted to Elmyra the incident, taking care not to make it sound as awful as it really was. She also made an emphasis on Zack's rescue, giving him a subtle glance as she told the story. Elmyra turned towards Zack, enormous relief and gratitude in her face. Eyes brimming with tears, she let go of Aerith and hugged Zack gratefully, making the latter give out an uncomfortable, almost meek, expression.   
"Oh my God, thank you, thank you!" Elmyra sobbed.   
"I-it was nothing ma'am," Zack stammered, reddening. "I-I was just doing what any man would do...eheh..."   
"Oh bless you, bless you!" Elmyra said. It was then that she felt that Zack was also drenched, reminding her that all this time, they had been outside. "Oh my...where are my manners! Please, do come in. I'll prepare tea. Heavens, you both are a mess!"   
Aerith led the way inside while Zack followed. Elmyra immediately went to the kitchen and soon, sounds of pots and clankings were heard.   
"Please, sit down," Aerith said. "I'll...just go up my room and change." She climbed up the stairs that led to the second floor of their house, discreetly giving Zack a glance before disappearing.   
Zack propped his sword on the wall just beside the door and he sat down on the chair, looking around uneasily, visibly uncomfortable with all the attention he had been getting.   
A few minutes later, Elmyra came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with three cups of steaming coffee. "I'm so very sorry but we're out of tea. I should've asked Aerith to buy one this morning but I forgot."   
"Oh no, coffee's fine ma'am," Zack smiled. "In fact, it should have been I who should apologize. You took all the trouble to make coffee..."   
Elmyra smiled and shook her head. "It's the least I could do. After what you did..."   
"I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," Zack said. Then, he looked up to where Aerith disappeared. "She sells flowers...?"   
Elmyra nodded. "Aerith...she had always been a responsible child. She said she wanted to help with the money. That's why she made the garden you saw outside. For the flowers. So she could sell them."   
"That's nice of her," Zack commented. "You both must be very proud of her. I mean, you and your husband. Not anyone in Midgar can say that their daughters are as responsible as her. And at such a very young age..."   
"She...never met her father," Elmyra said, looking away for a moment. Then, as if in afterthought, she added, "My husband died in the war. He never saw Aerith. It's just I who raised her all this time."   
"I-I'm sorry," Zack said, putting his cup down. "I-I didn't know...."   
"It's alright," Elmyra said. She smiled at Zack. "We've grieved then, a long time. I think we've grieved enough."   
There was an uncomfortable silence after that, broken only by the sippings of hot coffee. Then, Elmyra asked. "What's your line of work?"   
Zack took a sip before answering. "I'm in SOLDIER. First class."   
At this, Elmyra's jaw stiffened a bit. She gripped her cup harder. "Shinra?"   
Zack nodded, looking at his cup, not noticing the change in the old woman's expression. "Yeah. I was on assignment at Junon when they sent for me here. They said they got a mission for me. It's been two years since I was last here, in Midgar."   
"Not many people here has a love for Shinra," Elmyra said. "Most people here blamed Shinra for how their lives have gone to hell. As for us, personally, Shinra has tried--" Elmyra stopped.   
Zack looked at the old woman, expecting her to finish what she was about to say. But she didn't continue. Instead, she merely looked at her cup of coffee, lost in thoughts.   
"Uhrm, well," Zack said, starting to get up. "I really should be going, Mrs. Gainsborough. Thanks for the coffee."   
"You're leaving?" Aerith's voice suddenly wafted through the still night air. Zack and Elmyra turned around and looked up the stairs. Aerith was standing there, leaning against the banister. She had already changed her clothes to milk-white pajamas. She was looking at Zack.   
"Y-yeah," Zack said. "I really should be going. I mean, I really was supposed to be at the Shinra Building three hours ago."   
"B-but it's nearly midnight," Aerith said, stepping down. "And...and it's dark outside, and..."   
"I'm going to be okay, Aerith," Zack said. Then he grinned. "I thought I already proved it there in that alley."   
"But...but..." Aerith stammered.   
"Aerith, dear..." Elmyra started, starting to walk towards her daughter.   
"Please stay for the night," Aerith finally asked. Zack looked at her, and for one brief moment, he thought she saw pleading in her eyes. And something else. "It's the least we can do. After everything. R-right mom...?"   
"Well, I..." Elmyra started.   
"We have a spare room upstairs," Aerith said. "It's for guests. Not that we always have them. You can have that. Stay, please?"   
Zack looked at Aerith for a while. And then he turned at Elmyra, as if asking for permission.   
Elmyra, for her part, was looking at Aerith. She was thinking of something, as if seeing a part of Aerith she hadn't seen before but, as a woman, understood. As if expecting for something she knew would happen sooner or later. She turned to Zack, then. And she smiled. "Please stay for the night. It would be our honor to have you as our guest."   
Zack smiled, defeated. "The honor would be mine, Mrs. Gainsborough. I accept your invitation."   
  
Zack bounced on the bed twice, feeling the soft, feathered mattress. Then, he lay down, arms clasped behind his head. He stared at the cream-washed ceiling, thoughts drifting into random places. He could scarcely remember when he last slept on a real, homey bed. _Must have been since I left Gongaga_, he thought. Ever since applying for troop training in Junon when he was still fifteen, four years ago, until achieving his lifelong dream of becoming a first-class SOLDIER elite, the only beds he have had the pleasure of sleeping in were the hard bunk beds in soldier quarters and the soft but unsettling brothel beds during those times when he gave in to his carnal pleasures. He almost forgot what it felt like to sleep in actual beds meant for sleeping and not just for fucking. Beds which reminded him of home.   
Home. He wondered how his parents were doing now. The monthly allotments he sent them from his pay assured him that they won't have to work hard now. And the life insurance he set up in case something untoward happened to him would practically assure them that they'll be set for the rest of their lives. Zack smiled. He had done his duty as the only son. He had assured his parent's future.   
Not that he wasn't thinking of his own future too, though. He was nineteen now, high time to be looking for a proper mate for life. But so far, the only women he had met were whores or those high-class socialites who flaunt their bodies as much as their jewelries and money. Zack wasn't picky, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted a shy, silent girl who has an inner strength deep inside, very much unlike the women he was used to bedding and sleeping with. He wanted a pretty, simple girl who was responsible enough to take care of him and of their future children. Someone who would instill values like how his parents did. Someone he could go home to at the end of the day.   
Someone like...he drifted and brushed away the thought, comforting as it may be. And he slept.   
  
By now, the moon had peeked past the dark clouds, which had slowly started to drift away. The silver light streamed through the glass window, breaking the darkness inside the room, and casting some light on the prone figure lying on the bed. It was deep night, but Aerith wasn't sleeping. She was unable to.   
She was lying on her side on the bed, clutching the yellow chocobo plushie close to her chest. Her eyes were staring blankly towards the wall on the other side of her room, falling on the various posters and dolls she placed neatly there, but never really paying any attention to them. Her mind was somewhere. More specifically, on the room just next to her, where the young SOLDIER was probably sleeping.   
She couldn't understand what she was feeling right now. When she saw him fighting those thugs that night, her thoughts raced to how beautiful he looked, as though dancing instead of fighting. That he was graceful was an understatement. And when he looked at her for the first time with those strange blue eyes, she thought her heart skipped a beat.   
Zack, she thought. Even the name flowed smoothly against her tongue, rolling there as though it was a sweet, round candy. She imagined his face; how that mane of shockingly black hair fell so wonderfully roguishly against his face, how that grin gave him an air of arrogance and haughtiness. It was surprising, Aerith thought. Normally, she would be turned off by any display of arrogance. Many were the times when men in Sector 4 would try pick-up lines with her, utilizing that same grin Zack used, and she would just stare at them coldly and walk away. But not with Zack. Somehow, she found that grin...charming!   
She sighed, closing her eyes, hugging the chocobo plushie tighter. She imagined his strong arms wrapping around him. She imagined how safe it must feel to be within those arms. She remembered the musky, manly smell of him. She imagined what happened to her that evening, and in her mind it wasn't that gang leader who was feeling her legs, or caressing her thighs. She imagined it was Zack whose face was so close to hers she could feel his hot breath against her cheek, slowly running down to her neck. His hands slowly climbing upwards...   
_My God Aerith!_ She suddenly chided herself. _What has happened to you?!_   
_I don't know Aerith_, she answered herself. _God help me, but I just don't know..._   
And she slowly started to fall towards the uneasiest sleep she felt in all her life.   
  
It was the mockingbird that woke her up. She sat up sleepily on her bed, facing the rising sun. She smiled happily. For some reason, she was feeling giddy this morning.   
"Good morning Mr. Sun," she greeted. "Hello Mr. Mockingbird. How are _you_ this morning?"   
The mockingbird just tilted its head this way and that, as if wondering whether this human had gone crazy overnight. Then it flew away, chirping shrilly.   
Aerith laughed gaily as she got up and made her bed. Then, she put on her light jacket, feeling that it was going to be a cold morning. Humming a little song, she walked down the stairs and into the living room below, where she found her mother preparing breakfast.   
"Good morning mom," Aerith smiled. She skipped lightly to the bottom stairs and smelled the fresh bacon and eggs. "Hmmm...smells good! Should I go wake Zack now?"   
"Zack already left an hour ago, Aerith," Elmyra said, looking at her young girl. "He said he still had things to do, and that he wanted to thank you for everything."   
Hearing this, Aerith's cheerful expression left her face as quickly as a shadow hit by light. "H-he left...?" _Without telling me?_   
Elmyra, seeing the expression on her daughter's face, walked towards the young girl and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry dear, but he said he didn't want to disturb you." And then, she added, as if in afterthought. "Aerith...he's in Shinra."   
"But...he's not like those other men from Shinra," Aerith said softly. "Mom...he's different. I..."   
"I know," Elmyra interrupted, hugging Aerith closer. "I know how you feel, dear. But...I think its better this way, before everything gets more complicated."   
Aerith did not reply. But she knew deep inside that it was already too late for that. Things had already become complicated.   
Zack had already disassembled her.   
  



	4. Chapter 3

  


**Chapter Three**

  
  
**F**or the past three hours, Zack had been arguing with himself.   
_She was a nice girl. The least you could do was say a proper goodbye to her, y'know.   
It's not proper to wake a lady up just to say goodbye. She'd hate being disturbed by such an insignificant thing. I'd hate waking her by something so insignificant.   
She won't hate it. She'd appreciate it. She likes you, you know.   
Shut up. She doesn't.   
Oh c'mon. Stop fooling yourself, you fool. You, of all people, should know when a girl likes you or not. Heh. You're already 'experienced' at such things, no?   
...she's too good of a girl to be liking a scoundrel like me.   
Oh, what's this? Zack, for once, belittling himself? My my...I never thought I'd see the day. Y'know, you should see her again.   
Shut up. Just shut up._   
Zack number two shut up. Zack sighed, rubbing his temple. It was always a bad sign when he starts arguing with himself. He had always been a sure person.   
Truth be told, he had wanted to say goodbye to Aerith before leaving her house. But for some reason, just as he was in front of her room's door, his hand stopped in mid-air just as he was about to give the first knock. Something deep inside him was afraid that she might get mad at having been woken up and, for some reason, he hated the thought of her being let down by him. It was strange. He was always so sure when it came to women. It was not like him to be hesitating.   
Zack number two was right. He had been with women long enough to know when someone likes him or not. And by all indications, all the signs that Aerith had shown last night pointed that she was, at the very least, interested with him.   
So, what was stopping him? Usually, by this time, he would've already bedded the woman.   
_Usually. What's so different now?_   
He suddenly realized that he did not truly, really know. And frankly, it sort of scared him a bit.   
  
Shinra Building was a tall, imposing structure which towered over the whole of Midgar like a full grown man amidst a party of midgets. In it emanated the power of the Shinra dynasty headed by President Wryes Shinra, whose grip and presence can be felt all over the world in the forms of various Mako reactor plants which provided power and electricity to the people in exchange of the Planet's life force. It was also the main headquarters of the various divisions and departments of Shinra, such as urban and weapons development, space exploration, and the ominous mako research which had gathered most of the negative reaction from group activists around the world. To say that Shinra Building was the head of the vast Shinra empire wouldn't be an embellishment.   
Zack entered the automatic sliding glass doors. The receptionist was a pretty red-haired girl in her early twenties. Zack flashed one of his patented girl-killer smiles.   
"Hi..."   
The girl looked up from her computer terminal, covering the microphone's little mouthpiece she was wearing on her head. When she saw Zack with that smile, she smiled as well, instinctively leaning forward. "Yes? May I help you?"   
"I'm Zack Halcyon, SOLDIER first class," Zack said. "I'm here for a mission briefing...?" He hated saying that. He felt as if it took away some of the charisma he was trying to project.   
"Please wait a moment," the girl said, turning to her computer terminal and punching in a few keys. "Halcyon...Zack, wasn't it? Uhm...yes...you were expected yesterday night...?"   
"Uhhh...yeah," Zack said. "I was, uhm, sidetracked." He flashed her a smile again.   
"Yes...could you wait for a while?" She turned around on her swivel chair and punched a few buttons before pressing the earpiece part of her microphone. After a while, she said, "Uhm, Professor? Mr. Zack Halcyon's here now, sir...yes sir. Right away, sir." She turned back to Zack. "Professor Hojo is expecting you, Mr. Halcyon. 64th floor, Hallway A."   
"Thanks, uhm, Claire," Zack smiled, reading the receptionist's nametag. "And please, it's just Zack. Next time?"   
Claire the receptionist smiled warmly, blushing a bit. Zack gave her a wink before walking towards the glass-encased elevator.   
_Aerith looked better than that girl_. It was Zack number two again.   
_No, she doesn't_, he replied.   
Deep down inside, though, he knew Zack number two was right.   
  
"Zack Halcyon. SOLDIER first-class. Age nineteen, entered Shinra at age fifteen, rising up steadily in rank until becoming SOLDIER first-class at age eighteen. A veteran of two wars, and a recipient of the prestigious Distinguished Medal of Valor for acts of bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Born and raised in Goraga to Zachary and Medina Halcyon." Professor Ciretan Hojo was staring at the various screens in front of him showing the various laboratory experiments in different stages of development which his assistants were performing. His hands were clasped behind his back. He was not reading anything. Not that he needed to. All the information he needed was already inside his head, memorized and ready for immediate access whenever he needed to. His photographic memory was one of the more remarkable aspects of the bespectacled scientist. A balance, perhaps, to the fact that he didn't have many redeemable aspects. He turned around to face Zack. "Am I right so far, Mr. Halcyon?"   
"Uhm, actually, my town's name is Gongaga," Zack corrected. "But yeah, you got my files right."   
Hojo mumbled at his mistake, obviously a man not used to making one. "Gongaga, yes. That was what I meant to say. You come highly recommended, Mr. Halcyon."   
"Thanks," Zack said. "Is this a one-man assignment?"   
"It is sufficient for one man, if he's good enough as, I'm sure, you are," Hojo said. "Originally, this was given to the Turks, but they, shall we say, have been unproductive so far." At this, his gaze shifted to a man in a dark suit who was standing on the other side of the room. He looked to be in his early thirties, with his long, black hair laid back. A black mole was prominently displayed on his forehead. Seeing Hojo's gaze, he snorted in disgust.   
"Well, a job the Turks weren't able to accomplish?" Zack grinned. "Now this should be interesting." Already, his mind was coming up with various possibilities, all of which involved combat. What Hojo said next totally caught him off guard.   
"Your task is to find a girl and bring her here," Hojo said. He walked to his desk and opened a drawer and took out a faded, worn-out picture. He threw it on the desk, in front of Zack.   
"Wait-waitaminit," Zack said, raising an eyebrow, disbelief in his usually confident aura. "You called me all the way from Junon to find a girl?" He took the photograph and looked at it. It showed a little girl of about six or seven years of age, with long brown hair. Her green eyes looked sadly at the camera. Somehow, she seemed vaguely familiar. "A little girl?"   
"That little girl is an integral part of Shinra research, Mr. Halcyon. We have been looking for her for more than ten years now, with no success," Hojo said, turning back to the monitors.   
"I can't believe this," Zack said. "And this is the latest picture you have of her?"   
"That is the only picture we have of her," Hojo corrected. "Of course by now she would be a teenager close to your age...a beautiful one, if I may add, if her mother was any indication."   
"How the hell do you expect me to find someone who disappeared ten years ago, with nothing but a faded photograph to work with?" Zack asked incredulously.   
"Ah, but with your skills, I'm sure you will find her, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said, a bit patronizingly. "Unless of course, the files were mistaken?"   
Zack narrowed his eyes, visibly insulted.   
"She is a special girl, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo continued. "She has certain...'abilities' far beyond any normal human. That should make your task easier."   
"Oh sure," Zack retorted with unmasked sarcasm. "I'll just hold a special event asking girls with special abilities to come audition."   
"I don't care how you do it, just bring her here," Hojo said. "This is a level 1 top priority mission, Mr. Halcyon. I'm sure you know what that means. If you don't have any more questions, you may leave and start with your assignment."   
Zack snorted and turned around, walking out of the room, muttering. "Great. Level 1 mission. Lost and Found. Yeah right. What has this world gone to?!"   
  
"Mr. Halcyon."   
Zack turned around. "What?!" It was the man in the dark suit he saw at Hojo's office a minute ago. From his get-up, Zack surmised that he was a Turk.   
The man walked to him casually, hands inside his pocket. He was barely taller than him. "Don't worry if you don't find her. We won't hold it against you."   
Zack crossed his arms, cocking his head to one side challengingly. "Is this supposed to discourage me, mister...?"   
"Tseng. Kaishin Tseng. Of the Turks." He offered his hand. Zack just looked at it.   
"Anyway, Mr. Halcyon, I did not mean that to be any discouragement or anything," Tseng said. "Quite the opposite, actually. We just don't want you to be disappointed if you fail in this one. After all, the Turks haven't been successful, either. For ten years."   
"Hah, just goes to show," Zack sneered. "Maybe the news we heard about you guys were vastly exaggerated? Maybe you aren't as good as they make you out to be, after all?"   
"I assure you, Mr. Halcyon," Tseng said smoothly, masking the visible insult he felt. "The Turks are well-deserving of their reputation. Its just that this girl is as elusive as a greased eel. As Professor Hojo said, she is a special person."   
"Just what is so special about this girl anyway?" Zack asked, curious. "You've been tracking her for ten years. I'm sure you have all the pertinent data about her."   
"We don't know anything more than the fact that she is the last of a special race of people called the Ancients, and that she has special powers that are somehow connected with the Planet," Tseng said. "We also know that she's just living somewhere in Midgar. Where, we don't know."   
"I think you know more than you let on, Mr. Tseng," Zack said. "You just don't want me to know."   
"I assure you Mr. Halcyon," Tseng said, shrugging subtly. "That is the only thing we know of her. It seems that the task of finding her is off the Turks' hands now. I just wish you good luck. You'll need it."   
"I will find this girl, Mr. Tseng," Zack said resolutely. "And when I do, I'm going to bring her here. If you want to help me, then fine. But if not, then just don't get in the way."   
"You won't find her," Tseng said.   
"We'll see to that," Zack said, before turning around and walking away.   
Tseng watched Zack walk away, and continued watching long after the black-haired young SOLDIER disappeared on the corridor corner. His eyes were narrowed. Then, he turned and walked the other way.   
  
Three days had passed since Zack came in and caused waves on her life. Aerith tried telling herself that what she felt was just a case of mere (albeit strong) crush. After all, the guy _did_ save her life. The past three days, she had tried to put things into proper perspective. She was, after all, relatively sheltered when it came to emotional matters. Aerith was a girl who never really had any time for falling in love like so many of the girls her age. She chalked it to the fact that she had to take on the responsibility of helping her mother financially. Although her flower selling only took in a few hundred gils each week, it was still good money.   
And then, there were the voices in her head.   
It was a secret she and her mother had been trying so very hard to conceal. They both knew her heritage of being a Cetra; an 'Ancient' as those men in Shinra said. Ever since she was still a child, long after she and her true mother, Ifalna, escaped from the Shinra Building, Aerith had always been hearing whispers in her head. It scared Elmyra when she first learned of it. It was funny, she thought. She had been the one to comfort her, instead. Somehow, she already knew that the voices were those of the Planet speaking to her. As a result, she had always been attuned with all living things even as a child, understanding their pains and needs more than any human ever could. Ironically, it was this very ability which made her drift away from the other kids her age. They see her as strange, although they never knew why. They just knew that she was different from them in some ways, much as how the ducklings seemed to know that the cygnet was different from them in that old story Elmyra used to tell her as a child. As a consequence, Aerith never had the chance to play with the other kids her age. Elmyra, for the longest time, urged her to be just like any normal girl, but Aerith just smiled and said that she was okay with everything. It didn't bother her one bit that she only had a handful of friends while growing up, or that while other girls were already going out with young boys their age and making out, she was selling flowers on Sector 4. Love was the farthest thing from her mind.   
Until Zack conveniently dropped in, that is. Ever since then, Aerith had been constantly thinking about him, inexplicably.   
Right now, she was in Sector 4, in her usual haunts, selling flowers, as always. But the captivating smile in her face was noticeably diminished by unsettling thoughts concerning the young dark-haired lad.   
"Flowers, sir? Just one gil," Aerith asked passersby. "Ma'am? Sweet roses? Just a gil." It was a half-hearted attempt. _Forget about him, Aerith_, she told herself. _Random fluke it happened. You won't see him again._   
"How much for the whole bunch?" a voice behind her suddenly said.   
She paused upon hearing that voice, and her heart began to beat faster. It was _that_ voice. She slowly turned around.   
Zack was grinning at her, those hypnotic blue eyes dancing like little firelights. She swallowed hard, subtly. Well, so much for convincing herself it was just a one-time affair.   
"Uhh...uhm...uuhh..."   
Zack opened his mouth, and nodded his head once as if helping her coax out what she was trying to say.   
Aerith shook her head, trying to reorganize her thoughts. "Uhm...Z-zack...I did not expect to see you here..."   
"Me neither," Zack said. "I was just passing by, and I saw you across the street, and I thought maybe, you might need a bodyguard again." He grinned, meaning it as a joke.   
Aerith blushed. She didn't know whether to feel happy, or afraid, or nervous, or casual. All she knew was that all those had come tumbling together in a whirlwind right now, and she wasn't used to it.   
"So, how much for the whole bunch?" Zack asked again, looking at her basketful of fresh flowers.   
Aerith held up her basket? "Oh this? It's about fifty gils and--....nooo, you're not thinking...?"   
Zack reached into his pants pockets and counted out a few silver gils. "Here's seventy. I'll take them all."   
"Are you serious?" Aerith asked, bewildered. Nobody had ever bought fifty gils' worth of flowers before, much less seventy. She tilted her head to one side, looking at Zack as if maybe he's gone mad.   
"Hey, why're you giving me that look?" Zack grinned.   
"Uhm, no...it's just that, well..." Aerith answered. "Are you sure you're buying the whole lot?"   
"I'm paying you the cash, aren't I?" Zack chuckled. "Besides, I'm meeting a girl today, and I'm thinking of giving her flowers. And since I know yours are the best in Midgar, well..."   
"O-oh," Aerith said, her enthusiasm suddenly visibly lessened upon hearing this revelation. She looked down, biting her lower lip. "O-okay. Uhm...h-here you go. She's a very lucky girl...I mean, to be receiving such many beautiful flowers..."   
"You think so?" Zack asked.   
Aerith looked up and gave him a rather sad smile. "Oh yes. Flowers are the most beautiful gift a guy could give to a girl. I mean, flowers bloom, and make people happy, and no matter how dreary their day had been, they only have to look at the flowers and smell their scent to know that everything's going to be alright..."   
"So you think she'll love this?" Zack asked.   
"I am sure of it," Aerith said, trying her best to sound as cheerful as possible. Deep inside, though, she felt a thousand needles stabbing her heart. It was a pain she had never felt before.   
Zack was silent for a minute, smelling the bouquet of flowers, as if deep in thought. Then, he said, "Would you like to come with me to the meeting place?"   
"W-what...?" Aerith asked, taken completely aback by the question.   
"It's not far," Zack said. "It's just in the restaurant down the block."   
"N-no, it's not that," Aerith stammered. Her thoughts were racing. "I mean...I-I wouldn't want to disturb you both and..."   
"Oh no," Zack said. "You won't be disturbing us. In fact, I'd be very at ease if you're there..."   
"But what will she think? I mean..." Aerith started, trying to reason her way out. Something deep inside was asking her why she just didn't say 'No'.   
"I'm sure she won't mind," Zack said. Then, looking at her with those pleading blue eyes, he asked, "Please?"   
She found herself nodding at him. And Zack smiled at her as he clasped his hand with hers.   
  
Their walk was slow, almost leisurely. Zack was smelling the flowers every now and then, as if drowning himself with their fragrance.   
"Uhm, I would like to apologize, by the way," he suddenly said.   
"Hmmm? For what?" Aerith asked.   
"For leaving so abruptly three days ago," Zack replied. "I really wanted to say goodbye to you..."   
Aerith smiled. "N-no, it was okay. I mean, it's not like I was disappointed or anything." She did not look up at him. She knew she wasn't much good at hiding a lie. He would know that she was disappointed. And then, he'd know that she was thinking of him for the past three days. And then, what would she do then? So, she did not look up.   
"No, I really am," Zack said. "And I'm sorry. I should've at least said goodbye. And thanked you for letting me sleep in your house. I guess you must think I'm a horrible person now." And then, for some reason, he continued rambling on without realizing it. "I'm not really like that you know I mean, yeah, sometimes I can be such an idiot and I admit that but really, I am a gentleman or at least I try to be when it comes to women and what I did last time was totally ungentlemanly and if you must think I'm horrible I can't blame you but I'm not really like that you know..." He was rambling roundabout.   
Aerith was looking at him silently. And then, for some reason, she covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.   
Zack was utterly confused. "Huh? W-was it something I said? I mean uhh..."   
"N-nono, I-I'm sorry," Aerith shook her head, trying to suppress another bout of laughter she felt coming up. "B-But it's just that seeing your expression as you're trying so hard to explain...it's just so funny!" She wiped a tear from her eye.   
Zack raised an eyebrow, totally out of it.   
"Oh please," Aerith sniggered. "I did not mean anything by it. And no...I did not think you're horrible at all, so you can wipe that expression off your face now."   
"Oh," Zack said, looking forward, still not quite sure what Aerith found so funny. She was different from the others. He resumed smelling the flowers.   
Aerith, too, fell silent, thinking. After a while, she spoke up, "So...this girl you're meeting. How old is she?"   
"About your age," Zack said. "I just met her recently."   
"Oh. Here in Midgar?"   
"Yeah," Zack answered.   
"She must be a real pretty girl," Aerith commented.   
"How can you say that?" Zack asked, looking at her, an eyebrow raised.   
"Oh, I-I mean, I can sort of sense that you're someone who've been with women, and I don't think you'd pick someone that's not pretty," Aerith clarified. "I mean, I'm not saying that I know men thoroughly mind you, but, uhh, you're the sort of man who knows the woman he wants and...uhm...I think the woman you want is...uhm, and then with so many flowers as a gift, I think she must've made quite an impression on you and...uhh...I'm gonna shut up now."   
Zack snickered. "You're cute, y'know that?"   
Aerith did not reply. She did not want to assume anything by what he just said. Maybe it was just a friendly joke. But she blushed. Deep inside, she blushed.   
  
The restaurant was filled. It wasn't crowded, but almost every table was taken. When Zack opened the door for Aerith, everyone looked up at the young lad with the huge sword on his back. Suddenly, Aerith felt really, really conscious.   
"Don't mind them," Zack whispered to her. Aerith merely nodded. "Is she here?" she asked, looking around for any table with a single female in them. There were four. Her heart skipped. Was the girl one of them? And if she was, what would she think upon seeing Zack with her? She looked up to him.   
Instead of replying, Zack lightly touched her elbow and nodded towards an empty table beside the large window. "Let's sit there."   
Zack led Aerith, holding her hand. Aeith breathed a little sigh of relief. So, the girl wasn't here yet, after all. They walked towards the table, Aerith mumbling apologies every time Zack's great sword bumped chairs.   
"Thank you," Aerith said softly as Zack held out the chair for her.   
"So, what would you like?" Zack asked after sitting across her. He got the menu and gave it to Aerith.   
"Uhm..." Aerith fidgeted. She opened the menu and scanned the unfamiliar dishes, but her eyes kept darting to the door. This did not escape Zack's notice.   
"Aerith?" Zack asked. "Something wrong?"   
Aerith turned to him. She gave him what she hoped to be a reassuring smile, "Uhm, no. No problems. I was just...uhm...are you sure this is okay for the girl? I mean, my being here?"   
Zack let out a short laugh. "You let me worry about that okay? Now what would you like to have?"   
"Okay," Aerith replied, doubt unmistakable in her voice. To forget her anxiety, she turned back to the menu. "Uhm, don't they have simple sandwiches here?" Her voice was serious and so was her expression.   
Zack couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he looked at her. He rested his cheek on his palm, shook his head, and chuckled.   
And deep inside, he slowly found himself drawn deeper and deeper to her.   
  
_So tell me, what is it you like?   
Well, I like fl-   
Aside from flowers.   
Oh. Then...uhm...   
Hahah..._ A snicker.   
_Hey, you're making fun of me..._ A pout.   
_Oh no, I'm not. I'm sorry. It's just that..._   
_What?_   
_I just think it's cute, that's all..._   
And Zack knew it to be the truth.   
  
_I grew up in Gongaga.   
Go-nga-ga?   
Yeah. It's in a place on the other side of the world.   
Wow...it must be a great place.   
Well, yeah. If you like forested areas. There are lots of trees. And flowers._ That grin on his face again.   
_...you're making fun of me again.   
Ahahah...hey, are you gonna finish that fish?_   
Aerith covered her mouth politely as she laughed. She couldn't recall when she had been this happy.   
  
_A toast_. They raised their glasses; wine for his, cherry soda for her.   
_To what?   
Uhhh...lemme think._ A long pause.   
_My hand is getting tired.   
Heyhey...hold yer horses. This is our first date together so the toast must be good.   
Date?   
Shush._ She shushed.   
...   
_You're not much good at this toast stuff, are you?   
Yeah right. Like you can do better.   
Hahah. Want me to try?   
Be my guest.   
Aherm. Okay. A toast. To life, and health and happiness. To a deeper friendship which bloomed from the ugliest of events, much like flowers which bloomed in Midgar.   
Hey, nice toast. Hear, hear._ A clink of glasses.   
They looked at each other's eyes as they drank. And deep inside, they both were thinking of one unspoken toast.   
_To love._   
  
It was already nine o'clock in the evening. They were walking along the rough dirt road on the way to Sector 5, to Aerith's house.   
Aerith was a little tipsy. She had insisted that she taste a drop of wine and, much as it was against Zack's better judgment, he reluctantly agreed. As a result, she was a little red on the face, a very noticeable change considering she was paler than most girls.   
"I'm sorry," Aerith said. She hiccuped. Then she giggled.   
"For what?" Zack asked.   
"The girl didn't show up," Aerith said, looking down, turning suddenly serious. "I think she must've seen you with me, and I think she must be somewhere in Midgar now, plotting my demise. Or something like that."   
"She did come," Zack grinned. "And I had the best date in years."   
Aerith turned to him, surprised and still a bit woozy, the alcohol not making it any better. "Y--"   
Before she could say anything else, Zack gave her the bunch of flowers, all red and green, and yellow. Surprisingly, the scent was still as fresh as when she had picked it up this morning. "I hope you like them. A certain girl told me that flowers are the best gift a guy could give to a girl."   
Aerith slowly accepted the gift, looking at it as if she had just seen a flower for the first time, speechless. Then, she stammered. "I--...I mean-uhm...it's..." _Oh my God Aerith! How bloody dense can you get?! He must think you're a clueless idiot!_   
Zack laughed heartily, his voice echoing all over the silent neighborhood. Aerith, on the other hand, remained speechless, burying her face on the flowers, her eyes coy. Her face was red. This time, it was not from alcohol.   
  
"The Golden Saucer," Zack whispered. They were now on the path leading to Aerith's house, just before the garden, inside the private section that was theirs.   
Aerith stopped smelling the bouquet of flowers for a bit. She turned to look at Zack. "Excuse me?"   
Zack shook his head. "The fireflies. They reminded me of the fireworks in the Golden Saucer." He nodded his head to the garden where, as it was every night it seemed, fireflies danced, lighting the whole place in a greenish glow.   
Aerith tilted her head to one side. "The...Golden Saucer?"   
Zack turned to look at her and he grinned. "I forgot you've never set foot outside Midgar. The Golden Saucer is a place west of here, across the ocean. You'll love it there. If there's a place meant for fun only, it's it. They have arcades, machines, trains, a theatre--"   
"A theatre?" Aerith asked, her voice betraying her excitement at hearing such a word.   
"Yeah, a theatre," Zack grinned. "Every so often, they pick a couple from the audience and those two were given the lead roles in a small play."   
Aerith's eyes glowed, her imagination soaring. "I wish I could be there...I would love to perform in a theatre, just once..."   
"One of these days, I'll take you there," Zack promised, smiling. He walked a few steps forward and then, suddenly, he started dancing, his feet tapping in a rhythm only he can hear inside his head. Zack was a good dancer. With perfectly synchronized steps, he soft-shoed up the wooden steps that led to the small path in the middle of the garden towards Aerith's house. Then, he turned around, his right hand stretched toward Aerith below.   
Aerith was staring up at him, eyes wide in horror. Then, she giggled helplessly. Zack gave her a grin and a wink. "They dance there too, y'know."   
"Twit" Aerith said, and she smiled at him. In response, he nodded his head and curled his fingers in that universal 'C'mon' signal. Aerith hesitated for a moment, and she, too, started tapping her feet in imitation of what Zack did a few minutes ago. Aerith danced much better than Zack did. In perfectly calculated steps, she gracefully twirled up across the wooden steps, her feet barely making any sound. Her face showed no effort at all, her lips curving to a slight smile. At the top of the steps, amidst the fireflies in the garden, she giggled as she stumbled helplessly into Zack's arms, breathless.   
They laughed softly, in each other's arms. Then, Aerith looked up and stared at Zack's blue eyes. Zack looked down and found himself swallowed in Aerith's green eyes. He suddenly found himself feeling like a little boy again. His heart started skipping; he realized he had never felt this way to any girl or woman before. He wondered if he should do anything, wondered if Aerith wanted her to do something. And he suddenly realized that for once, he truly honestly did not know what to do. The fireflies danced around them, tinting their skin with an unearthly, greenish hue.   
Zack softly leaned down, his hand lightly touching Aerith's chin. Aerith's heart started beating in rapid palpitations and she found herself swallowed by the moment. She closed her eyes as she felt Zack's breath coming closer on her lips.   
She felt Zack tremble as his lips touched hers, and she found herself trembling as well, as seemingly large amounts of voltage ran up and down her spine, sending her shivers that was quite unlike any shiver she had felt before. His lips were warm, and moist, and her hand unconsciously touched his cheek, as if she wanted to drink him, all of him.   
_Fireflies in the night, as loving candlelights..._   
  
Elmyra was watching from Aerith's room upstairs. Watching as Aerith closed her eyes as Zack leaned closer to kiss her. She leaned her head on the window sill, sighing sadly, as Zack sealed Aerith's heart with a kiss.   
  
The shadow was watching in a dark corner of the garden, unnoticed. It watched as Aerith danced ever so gracefully up the small, wooden steps towards Zack's arms. And when it saw Aerith close her eyes to accept Zack's kiss, it narrowed its eyes. In the darkness, the shadow clenched its fists in silent contempt.   
  



	5. Chapter 4

**

Chapter Four

**   
  
**A**erith closed the door and then, smiling, she leaned back against it, her face a picture of perfect happiness. Her mind was still deliriously drifting from her first kiss. Looking down at the gift of flowers Zack gave her, she smelled them softly, drowning in their scent. And then she looked up and gasped.   
Elmyra was standing there on the stairs leading up to their second floor, looking at her with a little hint of sadness and, perhaps, disappointment. "Mom..." Aerith started. She stood up properly. "I...Zack accompanied me home--"   
"I know, Aerith," Elmyra said softly, cutting her off. She slowly walked down the stairs. "Have you already eaten dinner?" She walked towards the kitchen and proceeded to heat some leftover fish and chicken stew she cooked earlier that evening.   
"Y-yeah," Aerith replied. She followed her mother hesitantly to the kitchen. She didn't know whether to help her, or to pretend that she didn't know that something's bothering her, or to confront her. All she knew was that how Elmyra was acting was making her uncomfortable.   
"Mom..." Aerith said.   
"I'm sorry but I already ate," Elmyra interrupted. "When you didn't come home by seven, I figured you'd be running a little late, so I just ate ahead..."   
Aerith ran to her mother and hugged her from behind, her voice starting to break. "Mom, please don't do this..."   
Suddenly, Elmyra broke down. She dropped the plastic plate on the tiled sink and covered her face with both hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "Aerith, he's from Shinra. Do you even understand what that means? He's from Shinra..."   
"I do mom, I do!" Aerith said, still hugging her mother from behind. She was starting to cry too, now. "But...but Zack's different...I can feel it."   
"My husband...my husband was a soldier for Shinra, and look what happened! He never came back again," Elmyra cried. "And then...that person from Shinra kept pestering us even when you were still a child...and now this! A soldier...and not just any soldier, but a SOLDIER...!" She continued sobbing, her breath coming in short bursts.   
"I love Zack, mom," Aerith said, almost pleading. As if wanting to make her mother see that that was important enough to risk everything. "And I think he loves me. Mom...he makes me happy!"   
"I...I don't want to lose you," Elmyra said, weeping softly. "You're the only family I have now...and I don't want to lose you."   
Aerith's tears flowed freely, her eyes looking blankly in front of her. "You won't lose me mom. You won't lose me."   
  
Zack looked at the digital clock on the wall. The luminous-green crystal display blinked 1:45 on and off, on and off, as if screaming 'It's 1:45 in the bloody morning, you idiot! It's about time you go to sleep!' Zack sighed and closed his eyes to rest them, massaging his temple with his thumb and forefinger. He yawned.   
The day had been one of the greatest in recent memory. Maybe it was by chance that he saw Aerith selling flowers that afternoon in Sector 4, but for some reason, he felt that he had to go and talk to her. And his mind had been forming plans on the fly. He felt like a schoolboy again, so very young and excited. Could this be love what he was feeling now?   
_Love?_ The word was almost foreign to him. Before, it was just random flings and impromptu lovemaking with random faces and names he couldn't even remember now. He was a true male archetype: living for the moment and for the women, but free of the commitments that go with a serious relationship. He used to just go out with the ladies because he wanted something from them. Was. Used to. But all that changed in one night. In one act of kissing. By one woman.   
His lips curved into a smile as he remembered the kiss. It was, to put it bluntly, fresh. Different. He couldn't remember when the last time was when he actually trembled in giddiness upon touching a girl's lips. Or when the last time was when he felt nervous doing it. As if he was doing it for the first time. When they finally let go, the two of them were breathless.   
He chuckled as he remembered how Aerith narrowed her eyes at him the moment they let go of each other's lips. In a tone of amused accusation, she had whispered, "You planned this, didn't you? The flowers, the restaurant, the bloody dancing...you planned all this, didn't you?" And he, in between breaths, had answered, "Plans? What plans? I'm making this up as I go..." And Aerith had smiled at him and clasped his lips with hers again, for the second time.   
After bidding her goodbye (reluctantly; he hadn't wanted to let go), he had been half-drunk with the feeling of euphoria, skipping and dancing all the way through Sectors 6 and 7, and finally arriving at the entrance of the Shinra Building, still in his own happy world. He didn't even as much as look at Claire the receptionist, who greeted him with a flirting smile which went unnoticed, much to the pretty red-head's surprise and chagrin. He continued towards the transparent elevator, punched the appropriate number for the building's library floor and waited, whistling happily. And there he had been until now.   
He opened his eyes and looked at the clock again. 1:50 AM. Blink. Blink. Blink. He yawned and reluctantly let go of Aerith's image in his mind and turned back to the computer monitor. There was still the job he was tasked to do, after all.   
He had been reading and scanning various files regarding the all-important research of Professor Hojo, hoping to unearth some more information to work with aside from that old, almost useless photograph the bespectacled scientist gave him. So far, all he had come up with were documented research papers and theses regarding possible locations of abundant mako sources. Blah blah blah, mako this, research that. Power source. Documents. Hentai.   
Suddenly, his tired eyes spotted a file located on the 'Experiments' subfolder under 'Archives'. It was titled 'Ancients.res'. He tried to remember where he last heard of that word before, mouthing the word 'Ancients' over and over again, silently. Then, it suddenly came to him. That Turk--what was his name, Tsun, Tseng? That's it, Tseng--casually mentioned that that was the name of the race this girl he was looking for belonged. He clicked on it and the file opened.   
His eyes quickly scanned the report. It seemed to be a timetable of sorts chronicling the results of an experiment on a human subject named Ifalna. Zack gasped. He did not know that Shinra was into human experimentation. Interest piqued now, he completely forgot his drowsiness and tapped the 'Scroll Down' key a couple of times. He stopped as he read one timetable:   
  
_ "Monday, August 16 06:05:05   
  
Conducting extensive experiment on working theory concerning subject's empathic link to natural/personal phenomena. We have isolated the subject from her offspring and are now trying to see if said offspring can experience sensations felt by subject and if yes, then to what degree.   
Also obtained blood samples from subject. It shows a higher concentration of dyselcondria, a natural substance also found in large quantities in mako. Further analysis recommended before more concrete conclusions can be obtained, but the theory regarding Ancients' Promised Land as a viable mako-rich source seems likely." _   
  
"I can't believe this," Zack muttered. He knew that Shinra had been doing blackmask operations, but he never expected human--Ancients, yes, but humans nonetheless--experimentations to be among them. Looking back at it now, the phrase 'integral part of Shinra research' suddenly took on a whole new different thought. He shook his head subtly and pressed the 'Scroll Down' key a few times more.   
  
_ "Sunday, August 29 17:09:18   
  
The subject has been showing signs of fatigue and health degeneration, owing probably to the intensity of the experiments which she has been subjected to. Several theoretical data has been confirmed, however, including the theory that Ancients have tremendous power of healing. It has not been confirmed, however, if this power can be applied to oneself, although the fact that the subject seems to have a larger threshold of pain than a normal human could be an indication supporting this. Further tests would have to be undertaken to confirm this." _   
  
Zack cursed under his breath. A tap on the key.   
  
_ "Tuesday, August 31 01:43:44   
  
The subject had collapsed following a rigorous physical examination routine. Professor Hojo has suggested a few days' respite for the subject to recover before resuming examination. Professor Galtirglin suggested that we start experiments on the offspring instead for the time being, but Professor Hojo disapproved of this fearing that the subject may still be too young for now.   
  
Enclosed link regarding offspring data. Click here." _   
  
"Well at least now we're getting somewhere," Zack muttered. He clicked on the link. Another window popped up showing a root directory with the title 'Subject2.bak'. He clicked on the folder icon and a whole new subdirectory appeared. He clicked on the subfolder 'Profile'.   
_File not found._   
"What the--?" Zack said to himself, raising an eyebrow. He clicked on another subfolder, this time titled 'Personal Data'.   
_File not found._   
Muttering half-finished expletives now, Zack began clicking on the other subfolders of the Ancient's daughter, and each time, the same message flashed on the screen enclosed in a drab, gray message box.   
_File not found._   
  
The room was dark when he came in, with a darkness that was almost insufferable as to be overbearing, the only light coming from the hallway when the door was opened. But the man did not bother opening the room lights. He closed the door, enveloping the room in total darkness. Then, with the figure of a general whose entire army had been utterly decimated, he leaned on the door and slowly slid down until he sat on the floor, his arms resting on both his knees. He was staring at the empty wall with eyes blank and hollow. He sat that way motionless for a few moments. And then, slowly, his hands clenched into fists.   
Jealousy was eating at his heart; gnawing at it ever so slowly that each passing second was a brief eternity of pain and anger. For the past ten years, he had lived on the safe assumption that no one else owned Aerith's heart but him, and throughout that time, he had ensured that it would remain that way. He could still remember one time a year ago when a certain kid living on the Sector 4 slums seemed to show an interest on Aerith. The kid had started talking to Aerith then, becoming friendly with her, buying flowers from her every day. And he had noticed that Aerith seemed to enjoy the young lad's company. Three days later, the kid met an 'unfortunate' accident, having been mugged black and blue almost to the brink of death. After that, he had avoided Aerith, much to the young flower girl's surprise.   
Aerith was his, dammit! For the past decade, he had watched over her, following her almost every day when he can, admiring her. _Loving_ her. He had watched Aerith grow up to be a very beautiful young woman, as virginal and fresh as the flowers she was selling. And each year, he had loved her more and more; started lusting after her when he noticed how much of a woman she was turning into. Never mind the fact that he knew she would run away as far from him as possible if she met him again. But he had loved her.   
And now, tonight, he was witness to the scene that had been a part of his fantasy. Except that this was real, and the man was not him. When Aerith willingly kissed the ebony-haired man, how he wanted to jump out of that shadow in the corner and tear the fucking bastard's limbs off, cleave him with that great broadsword he was always carrying on his back, and spit on his carcass. But the man was from Shinra, dammit! Angry as he was, he was not crazy enough to lay a hand on the young man. Not as long as he was on Shinra's employ.   
But he will destroy him, he promised. He will destroy their relationship. And then, Aerith's heart would be his again. His, and his alone.   
In the darkness, the man narrowed his eyes with burning resolution. He clenched his fists tighter, his nails drawing blood, sealing the silent promise he made.   
  
Tseng was walking with his fellow Turks Reno and Rude, who had just arrived from a recent Shinra mission, when he saw Zack walking towards him. They were on the same corridor, just outside Hojo's office. Zack's face was anything but friendly.   
"You fucking lied to me you bastard," Zack almost spat.   
Tseng's expression was unchanged, emotionless and cold. "I don't know what you're talking about."   
"Cut the bullshit, Tseng," Zack said. "You knew a whole lot more about this girl I'm looking for than you let on! I found the archived documents about this Ancient research Professor Hojo's been heading ten years back last night. There was a whole folder about the girl, but it was all deleted!"   
"And that's our fault?" Tseng asked.   
"I'm not saying that, but you lied to me about saying that it was all you knew! You must've read the same information that was on that data when you were still trying to find her, and you're not handing those information to me!" Zack said, his voice echoing across the corridor, making employees and scientists alike stare at them. "What's wrong, Tseng? Afraid I might be successful where your group of black-suit spooks failed? Is that it? Afraid you're gonna get upstaged by a lone upstart like me?! This is all about your ego, isn't it?!"   
"Oh please," Tseng shot back, his voice suddenly getting a barb. "What could you possibly get that we haven't already?"   
"Look, you better tell me everything you and your lackeys have gathered about the girl for the past ten years or--"   
"Or what, Mr. Halcyon?" Tseng asked testily.   
"Or Professor Hojo will know of this," Zack said. "And he'll have you out of here and out of job faster than you can say 'Ancient.'"   
Tseng snickered. "Mr. Halcyon, we are Turks. Top-of-the-line trained black operators. We are Shinra's dark shadow, doing dangerous jobs that are otherwise frowned upon by civilized society. We are its assassins, killers, spies, agents. We do things they can't, and we do our job with perfect efficiency. We are an asset here, Mr. Halcyon. With no liabilities. President Shinra knows that. Professor Hojo knows that. Everyone knows that." Tseng, then, raised an eyebrow at Zack. "Well, almost everyone."   
"Damn you!" Zack said, gritting his teeth angrily. He suddenly reached out and grabbed Tseng by the collar. "Tell me everything or I swear I'll knock your teeth out so hard you'll eat through your brains!"   
It was then that Zack felt Tseng emit a strange aura as he was enveloped by a green light. Whether by materia or just Tseng's unique ability, Zack couldn't tell. Tseng's eyes narrowed ominously at Zack, his face suddenly shadowed. Zack was taken aback.   
"Let go of my collar, Mr. Halcyon," Tseng said in a low, dangerous voice. "You may be SOLDIER first-class but don't provoke me any more than you already have. I assure you, things _will_ get ugly."   
Zack was a fighter, a seasoned veteran. In every battle, he had always relied on his instincts to survive. Perhaps it was that very instinct right now which told him that nothing good would come out of the current situation if he'd aggressively hold his ground. Jaw tightening; he let go of the Turk's collar. "The name. Just tell me her name."   
Tseng looked scornfully at Zack for a moment before replying. "Elle."   
"You better be telling the truth," Zack said. "For your sake." He, then, turned around and walked into Hojo's office.   
Reno and Rude looked at the door where Zack had just entered. "Is that him? Is that the guy they hired to take over our assignment?"   
"Yeah," Tseng said.   
"A bit cocky, ain't he?" Rude asked.   
"They all are," Tseng said.   
"'Elle'," Reno snickered. "Nice one, Tseng."   
"No sense making his job any easier. Y'know, when I first met him, I thought I'm gonna like the guy," Tseng said coldly. "But now, I realized that I hate him. Very much."   
  
"You never told me that Shinra was involved in that kind of experiment," Zack said. He was standing inside Hojo's office, almost precisely where he last stood four days ago when he was first here in this room.   
"Would it have made any difference?" Hojo asked. "Your task is just to find the girl, nothing more than that."   
"And what are you going to do with Elle, when I do find her?!" Zack demanded, placing his hands squarely on the table.   
"Elle?" Hojo blinked.   
"The girl. Don't tell me that's not her name?" Zack said. "Fuck that Tse--!"   
Hojo blinked, an uncharacteristic shadow of forgetfulness on his face for a few moments. "I forgot the name. I was more pre-occupied with the mother then. No matter. It's of no consequence. 'A rose by any other name' eh?" He leaned back on his chair, his fingers triangled together in a relaxed state.   
Zack bristled with anger. He couldn't believe how easily these people had been treating his assignment. _Level 1 Top Priority my ass!_ he cursed silently. "What _are_ you going to do with Elle when I do find her?!"   
"Really Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said casually. "I don't see how that could be any concern of yours."   
"For heavens' sakes, it is of my concern!" Zack shouted. "I read the archived reports of your Ancient experiments, Professor. Every little fucking detail! It's almost enough to turn anyone's stomach!" Images of body probes, tests, and other harsh experiments applied to the Ancient Ifalna flashed across his mind. "I don't think I'd approve of that being done to this girl."   
Hojo narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on his desk, his aura suddenly taking on a serious tone. "You don't have to approve of anything, Mr. Halcyon. Your mission is to find the girl and bring her to me. That, and nothing more. What happens to her after that is no concern of yours. Do I make myself clear?"   
"And what would stop me from saying that I quit from this mission?" Zack asked testily.   
"I seem to recall a certain statute on the SOLDIER manual, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said. "Please correct me if I am wrong but according to Section 89.2, page 156, under Transgressions and Penalties, 'A SOLDIER of any class who had willingly and purposely dropped a mission assigned to him by a Senior Executive Head of any of the Shinra Divisions, without prior and due consent of said Senior Executive, will be stripped off his rank and title and be discharged off Shinra active service without compensation and be revoked off all the privileges that come with being a SOLDIER, unless reason for dropping a mission constitutes serious and valid reasons such as incapacity beyond any help, endangerment of Shinra Chief Executives, or any of its main structures, unless otherwise permitted.' You're not being incapacitated now, are you?"   
Zack's jaw tightened in frustration. If Shinra would indeed discharge him off active duty and revoke off his privileges, it could mean that his parents would be without financial security should anything happen to him. "You memorized all that, and yet forgot the girl's name? Why can't your brain forget the really important ones?"   
Hojo leaned back again, chuckling humorlessly. "Selective cognition, perhaps? Now that we have that settled, Mr. Halcyon, any progress on your mission?"   
"I would've already had something worthwhile to tell you right now, if it weren't for your precious Turks," Zack snorted.   
Hojo raised an eyebrow. "And what about the Turks?"   
"They've been withholding information from me!" Zack said. "Information I could've had used in making my job easier!"   
"It was not on purpose," Tseng's voice suddenly interrupted. Zack turned around and saw Tseng walk in, followed by Reno and Rude. The latter two Turks handed the report of their mission to Hojo. Tseng looked at Zack, and then at the professor. "All the information we had gathered were already entered in the main database after President Shinra had the central computer system network installed. You very well know that, Professor."   
"And it was all deleted!" Zack said.   
"Not our fault," Tseng shrugged.   
"What about the material data sheets?" Hojo asked Tseng.   
"All the hardcopies were included with the archived files and other trash in the building basement," Tseng replied. He turned to Zack. "If you're so desperate in getting it, you might want to sift through all the junk papers there. If you're lucky, you might be able to find the hardcopies in, oh, say ten years?"   
"Bastard," Zack cursed.   
Reno snickered. "Oh c'mon. I'm sure an elite SOLDIER like you could manage the job with ease. Don't they teach you that in SOLDIER school? Paper Sifting 101, perhaps?" Rude chuckled derisively.   
Zack's hands clenched into fists. "Nah, I didn't take that course, unfortunately. But they did teach us Maiming Smart-asses 101. Wanna see what I've learned?"   
"Stop acting like schoolboys," Hojo suddenly interrupted, looking at the SOLDIER and the Turks. "Mr. Halcyon, Reno is right. You might want to check out the basement; sift through the papers there."   
"You have got to be kidding!" Zack practically shouted. "Why don't you let _them_ find it for me? It'll make my job easier."   
"You have got to be kidding," Reno replied. "Us Turks are way too good for that."   
"Yeah, so good that you failed to find a single girl living in Midgar for ten years," Zack said with perfectly cued sarcasm.   
"I can't see you doing any better," Reno countered.   
"Time check, I've only been doing it for four days," Zack parried.   
"And after all those times, you had to ask us for a name," Reno flowed in. "Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake. You didn't ask. You begged."   
"Why you--!" Zack growled.   
"Stop it!" Hojo interrupted the banter for the second time. "Reno, Tseng, Rude. Maybe it's a good idea for you Turks to help--"   
"You know what? I don't need this," Zack said, turning to Hojo. "If these are the guys I'm gonna work with, I'd rather jump in front of the train in downtown Midgar."   
"That's a good idea. Want assistance? I'd be more than willing to push you," Reno said, enjoying himself immensely.   
"You're just asking for it, aren't you?" Zack gritted his teeth.   
"All talk, little boy," Reno sneered.   
"Reno, that's quite enough," Tseng suddenly interrupted. "Let's go." Reno gave Zack a jeering look before following Tseng out of the room.   
Zack looked at them before sighing. He turned back to Hojo. "Professor, can you spare some men to help me sift through the basement?"   
  
The elevator hummed its way down, the numbers slowly dropping from 64 to the LCD panel clearly indicating 'B3'. Zack was standing in the front. Behind him were three Shinra soldiers in their dark blue uniforms. Apparently, they were the only spare men Hojo could find. He was expecting more.   
"Uhm, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.   
"Yeah? What is it?" Zack replied.   
"We're not gonna, like, look through all three archive basements now, aren't we?"   
"If that's what it'll take, private," Zack said.   
"Oh," the guard said. He stepped back gloomily. Behind him, Zack could hear the other two sigh.   
Presently, the elevator door opened, and Zack stepped out. He found himself inside a large warehouse, dusty and musty. And piled high with lots of things. Very many lots of things. There were racks and racks of papers stacked high upon each other. Old, faded out brown envelopes, new ones, and everything in between. A mouse scurried in front of him while on the corner to his left, three cockroaches seemed to be having a wrestling match.   
"You have got to be kidding me," Zack muttered.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

**

Chapter Five

**   
  
**Z**ack had been through a lot of dangerous situations that tested his endurance, strength of character, will, and patience before. He had battled man-eating chimeras in the desert near North Corel using only his trusty Buster Sword and a few hi-potions. He once battled the dreaded Midgar Zolom for four hours and although he never did manage to kill it, he had escaped with relatively minor injuries and, in the process, obtained the rare Beta spell (any fighter worth his fame always had an Enemy-Skill Materia with a Beta spell in it; proof that they had survived the Midgar Zolom). In one mission, he was leading a squad of ten grunts on the mountains near Nibelheim when a rather nasty Red Dragon chanced upon them. One of his soldiers apparently thought that a Red Dragon was as easy to kill as a drunken chocobo for he immediately rushed forward to it raising his puny sword, screaming like a pinched banshee. Up to this day, that same grunt had taken it upon himself to be Zack's personal slave after Zack had thrust his sword deep into the dragon's chest just as the monster was about to make a snack out of the foolish grunt who, after finding out that a dragon is exponentially more deadly than a chocobo, had been crying in a corner praying to whatever gods he remembered then. All in all, while Zack did not exactly welcome life-threatening danger, he was used to it.   
For the past couple of days, though, he had been wishing that he was battling a couple of Red Dragons or a dozen Chimeras instead of sifting through mountains of old, dusty, and utterly boring research papers, documents, and other what-nots, in search of that elusive folder containing the child Ancient's data. It was, literally, like looking for a plankton in a swimming pool. Zack was trained to be patient, to be meticulous, but even a first-class SOLDIER has his limits. It was not the tedium that was killing him and his three companions. It was the utter boredom that came with doing it. You know everything's smashed up when you start getting excited when one of the soldiers makes a paper plane out of some old research paper and throws it across the room, shouting "Whee!!!"   
"Hey look, Mr. Halcyon sir! I remembered how to make that paper boat!" one of the soldiers, Private Sindai, said, showing him a rather messed up attempt at a paper boat.   
"That's good private," Zack said. "But can you do this?" He showed him an origami of a paper crane. When he pulled on the crane's tail, it flapped its wings cutely up and down.   
It elicited an admiring "Oooo" from Private Sindai. Zack beamed proudly. Behind them the two other soldiers were throwing paper planes at each other.   
All in all, the whole thing was utterly ridiculous. What made it sadder was the fact that they had been doing it since yesterday, during lulls. Zack was laughing helplessly, hopelessly. He couldn't figure out what was more pathetic: the fact that they had been acting like idiots, or the fact that he knew they were acting like ones and couldn't do anything about it.   
Zack looked at his watch and broke out into a relieved grin. He got up. "Okay guys. Gotta go. Same old routine, ya? You keep searching for that blasted file. Remember, the sooner we find it, the sooner w'all are gonna be out of this hole."   
The others groaned. "Can't we take a break while you're gone, too? Huh, sir?"   
"Nope," Zack said. "I need that file as soon as possible. Don't any of you be slacking now. Remember. You're on the job."   
Zack was already inside the elevator before the three soldiers could get out a litany of groans. He sighed as he leaned back on the elevator wall. This, too, had been a constant routine for the past couple of days. Every two o'clock in the afternoon, Zack went out of that dreary room and into a place of pure happiness and contentment, where he could be away from dark experiments and Shinra and Ancients if only for a blessed few hours: in Aerith's arms.   
It was a wonder though, Zack thought, how Aerith could stand being with him for a couple of hours each day when all he did half of it was sleep. Maybe it was because of the whole ambience of the garden, or maybe it was because of Aerith's soothing voice as she talked about things (and she always talked about lots of things), or maybe it was the tiredness catching up with him after sorting out the files until dawn in that room, but in any case, that one place in Aerith's garden, under the lone tree, wrapped in her arms, was the most peaceful, serene place in the whole wide world.   
Remembering Aerith brought to his mind the conversation they had yesterday. He remembered he told her that he wanted to buy something for her today. He yawned. Too little sleep for the past few days. Presently, the soft chime of the elevator came through, signaling that he was on the ground floor. He walked out. Claire the receptionist looked at him with hurt eyes. He had stopped noticing her days ago.   
  
"I know you're there," Aerith said without turning around, smiling. "So you might as well think twice about surprising me."   
Zack put on a disappointed face. And then, he sniffed his arms and clothes, wondering if it was his smell that tipped her off.   
Aerith giggled as she turned around. "I saw your reflection on the store window across the street, silly." She reached out and hugged him tight, smelling the not-too-unpleasant muskiness of him.   
"Oh," Zack grinned, putting his arms around her. "For a minute there, I thought I'm beginning to smell."   
"You do," Aerith quipped, sticking out her tongue at him. "Don't worry. It's not too bad."   
"Not _too_ bad?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow. "So I do smell?"   
"Don't think too much about it, pretty boy," Aerith grinned, tapping his forehead with her finger lightly. "As I said, it's not too bad."   
"So, how's business?" Zack asked. He was smiling, feeling light-hearted already.   
"Going fine," Aerith said. She raised her basket. "Sold more than half of my flowers already."   
"That's nice," Zack smiled. He grasped her hand as they started walking. "C'mon, I promised you I'd buy you something."   
"Where are we going anyway?" Aerith asked, leaning against Zack as they walked.   
"Wall Market," Zack said.   
"Again?" Aerith asked.   
Zack snickered. "You sound hesitant."   
"Sorry," Aerith replied. "The people there aren't exactly the wholesome types."   
"Hahah, don't worry," Zack assured her. "Nobody'll try and do anything to you there while I live and breathe."   
"I'm not exactly worried about me," Aerith said dryly. "I'm more worried about you."   
"Me?" Zack asked. "Why?"   
Aerith rolled her eyes, and then leaned against him. "Don't play coy with me, pretty boy. You know what I'm talking about."   
"Oh, _that_," Zack said, realization dawning on him. "Aw c'mon. I'm a good boy now." He grinned as he traced an imaginary halo over his head.   
"Well, you better," Aerith said. "Or else your face'll get a basketful of flowers the moment your eyes will start roaming around."   
"Yes ma'am," Zack said meekly.   
Aerith grinned.   
  
Wall Market was the oldest part of Midgar, existing way back when Midgar itself was first erected. Back in the day, way before Shinra established their headquarters there, even when it was just a flea market of sorts and not the bustling center of commerce that it was now, it had already acquired that name; the Wall coming from the fact that it used to be surrounded with a thick concrete barricade to discourage raiders from crashing in when the Market days were held. Now, all but one side of the Wall was left standing, the others being broken down when Midgar became centralized.   
It was during the advent of modernization, however, ten or so years ago, when Wall Market slowly gained notoriety as being the red light district of Midgar thanks, in no part, to the self-styled kingpin of all things scummy and rotten, Don Corneo Gisioppe; the old but classy pimp who also happened to run the biggest white slavery ring this side of the Planet. In no time, Wall Market became synonymous with sex and stained money; the money coming from Don Corneo and his goons, and the sex coming from the various brothels which had slowly sprung up following the advent of people flocking in, the most famous of which was the Honeybee Inn. Disguised on the outside as a "friendly and warm hotel and spa where you can relax to your heart's content (LET OUR YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL WOMEN WIPE THOSE TIRED FEELINGS AWAY!)", the Honeybee Inn was actually a bustling hive for prostitutes and their pimps and the locals and foreigners who want nothing more than a quick fuck and company. And the various beautiful women, some barely of legal age, were there to insure that these people got what they wanted, for the proper price.   
These and more were what made Aerith feel uneasy each time she stepped on these parts. With Zack, it was worse. When they first came here a few days ago, the women at Honeybee Inn were not at all shy in showing what they think of Zack, even with Aerith by his side. She gripped his arm tighter, her eyes darting here and there at the various legit shops and businesses which were littered by men with shifty eyes and women with pouting lips. There were, however, people who were decent folk, the kind who were there to make an actual decent living. These were the people who kept Wall Market from going totally to hell.   
Today, from Honeybee Inn, various whistles suddenly erupted; melodious tunes which were like sirens' calls to unwary sailors. Aerith turned around to see new faces in Honeybee smiling and winking enticingly in their direction. And Aerith knew at once that they were all smiling at Zack.   
"Zack, I think they're calling you again," Aerith said crisply.   
Zack turned to look and saw four girls in rakish make-up and almost-not-there outfits. They shrieked and started to running towards them.   
"Zack, you're back!" one of the girls, a blonde, said. She caressed Zack's face. "Shaya told us two days ago that you're in town and I just knew I had to see for myself."   
"Is that so, uhhh..." Zack said. He frantically tried to dredge back names from memory, placing various girls' faces to names.   
The blonde looked disappointed, in an exaggerated kind of way. "You forgot my name? I'm hurt. It's Mona, Zack! Don't you remember? We had such unforgettable nights!"   
"Uhm...Mona. Yeah, uhh...sorry," Zack said. "Uhh...listen...I..."   
Mona looked at Aerith and then, as if seeing her for the first time, asked. "Who's the broad? New girl from a rival brothel?" The others giggled. "She's kinda cute, Zack," a brunette with heavy make-up smiled. "I wouldn't mind doing her with you, no extra charge." There was laughter from the other girls.   
Aerith reddened, thoroughly embarrassed. Her grip on Zack's arm tightened and she started to turn away. "Can we get away from here, please?" She whispered.   
"Aw, Zack, stay, like you always do!" a youngish-looking dirty-blonde girl smiled. She went to Zack's other side and placed a hand on his muscular chest.   
"I missed you," the third girl said. Her hair was coppery and she had a look which, in a certain way, reminded Aerith of a sly fox. To say that she was beautiful would be an overstatement, but she certainly wasn't unattractive, either. Suddenly, the girl gave Zack a searing kiss on the lips. Zack's eyes grew wide. The girl finally let go, smiling wickedly. She turned to Aerith, her eyebrow raised. She turned back to Zack. "C'mon Zack. Aren't you happy to see us?"   
Zack swallowed hard and tried to smile, but the look on Aerith's eyes stopped him. Aerith let go of Zack's arm and held his hand instead. And she gripped it tight. Then, suddenly, she reached out and pulled Zack down to her and, tiptoeing, she clasped his lips with hers, hard. The others looked on, surprised. Even Zack was caught off guard.   
The kiss was different from their usual kisses. It was hard, harsh, and long. And Zack realized that it was not meant for him, but for them, for Zack's past women. It was a statement. That she held his heart now, and that she owned him, in a sense. And Zack closed his eyes and relished on being owned by her.   
After a few seconds, Aerith let go. Without even turning to look at the other women, she started to walk away, her hand still gripping Zack's. Her face was a serious, unreadable mask. Without saying anything, she had declared clearly, in a way that no words could ever convey, that they were out of Zack's world now. And that it would do well for them to stop if they don't want anything to happen to them.   
The women silently looked on as they watched Zack being led by the young, pale girl in red vest away from them. And they knew, without ever being told, whom Zack belonged to, now.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
"It's okay."   
"No, I'm really sorry."   
"I said it was okay."   
"Dammit Aerith, I know it's not. Please," Zack stopped walking; forced Aerith to look at him. Aerith did. And she looked up at him with misty, defiant eyes. "Listen, I don't know how they could still remember me, but I don't remember them. Not any of them.'   
"Listen," Aerith answered. "I know how you are with women Zack, and I told you I've already accepted that part of you. I mean, at least I think I did. But what happened there was more than what I could've--"   
"Aerith, they don't mean anything to me," Zack said. His eyes were pleading. "I mean, maybe back then, I shared a bed with them but...but I don't feel one speck of feeling for them! I only have feelings for you. No one else."   
Aerith looked at him, silent. She already knew about Zack and his past with women. He had already told her about them days ago, one sunny afternoon, under that tree. Their afternoon place, she had said. He had been honest with her and she, in that honesty, had loved him more. And she had said that it was okay. That she didn't care about his past, or what he did then. She believed that once everything goes to the 'new', and to the 'now', the past wouldn't have any choice left but to stay there. She never imagined that it could hurt. She was new at this, after all. What did she knew about love and its intricacies and complications?   
"Zack...just take me home. Please."   
Zack opened his mouth as if to argue, but then decided against it. He nodded as he took her hand and started walking back towards the entrance of the Market. Mona and the three girls looked at them as they went past. They did not whistle, or call out. They just stood there, silent. Aerith's pretty face had on an edgier look, and they knew that they were responsible for it.   
  
Morning came earlier to Mr. Toolstend thanks, in no part, to the loud knocking on the door of his closed store in the front of his house. It was to his belief that it was an advantage to have your house and your store on the same building, separated only by a wall divider. It saved on the space and transportation, and on the rent. Mr. Toolstend was the owner of the only weapons shop in Wall Market and he was doing a bustling business out of it, even if most of his wares were just dredged up from the large junk refuse situated just a few yards away.   
Just as he thought that he only imagined the knocks and started to fall back to sleep again, the knocking ensued and in greater fervor. Grumbling and cursing, he got up, reached for his glasses and fumbled hazily for the door. He shuffled slowly to the door which led to the inside of his shop. "Hold yer damn britches. I'm comin'!"   
He opened the door to see Zack standing there. "What the hell do you want? Don't you know it's still dar-oh. It's you. Waddahell do you want?"   
"Good morning Mr. Toolstend," Zack said. "It's already seven in the morning."   
"Yeah well, shop opens at eight," Mr. Toolstend said gruffly. "I thought you have sense enough to know that boy?"   
"I know I know, but I really need to buy something, Mr. Toolstend," Zack said.   
"Can't it wait for another blasted hour? I'm in the middle of a dream," the old man said, in a tone old men usually give when they're interrupted in the middle of dinner.   
"Actually, yeah," Zack said. "But when I get it sooner the better. It's for someone and--"   
"Ah feck," Mr. Toolstend said, rolling his eyes.   
"C'mon Mr. Toolstend!" Zack said. "Who was it who gave you that adamantoise scale when you needed one? And who was it who provided you with first-class weapons for sale two years ago? And might I remind you about--"   
"Yeahyeah, I geddit," Mr. Toolstend said. "Shut yer trap, boy. Come in."   
Zack grinned in relief and he stepped inside.   
  
Elmyra tapped gently on the door before entering Aerith's room. Aerith was still lying in bed, her back turned to her, still clutching her chocobo plushie.   
"Mom, would it be okay if I don't go and sell flowers for today?" Aerith asked. "I'm not feeling too well."   
Elmyra walked and sat on the side of the bed. She softly brushed Aerith's brown hair with her hand. "What's wrong, honey? You've been unusually silent since yesterday afternoon."   
"It's nothing mom," Aerith said, her back still turned to Elmyra. "I-I'm just not feeling like myself."   
"Did something happen between you and that SOLDIER?" Elmyra asked.   
Aerith turned around and looked at her foster mother. There were streaks of dried tears on her cheeks. She had been crying herself to sleep last night. "I-it's not him, mom. I-it's me. Yesterday, we went to Wall Market because he wanted to buy me something, and there were these girls who...well, obviously knew Zack from before...and they were all over him like ants, and I was feeling jealous so I dragged him out of there. And then...I sort of got angry with him because of what happened. He said that it was nothing, that they don't mean anything to him, but I was too jealous to listen to his explanations so I just asked him to take me home. Mom, was I right in sort of blaming him...?"   
Elmyra looked at her daughter for a minute before reaching out and hugging her close to her chest in the manner that only mothers could. She softly kissed the top of her head. "You already know how I feel about this whole thing, Aerith..."   
"So, what are you saying...?" Aerith asked softly.   
"I'm not saying anything," Elmyra said. "You're already old enough to know how you feel. And while I don't necessarily approve of the boy, I can see how much he means to you. I guess the question now is, even after what happened, has your feelings for him changed?"   
"N-no..." Aerith said.   
"Love between two people is not complete without jealousies," Elmyra said. "It's natural for you to be jealous, and perhaps it was your lack of experience in this matter which made you angry at him, as well. But the only thing in a relationship that is really important is sincerity for each other. If his feelings for you are sincere, and yours for him, then it doesn't matter how many girls will claw at him. They can't change his feelings for you. Do you understand?"   
"Y-yeah, I guess," Aerith replied. "He already told me about his past with girls a couple of days ago. Told me that there were things in the past he really wasn't too proud of."   
"He was honest with you," Elmyra said. There was a subtle change in her voice that might indicate that her opinion of Zack might have gone a few points higher. "That's good. Honesty, too, is important to any relationship."   
"I...just didn't think it'd be that painful watching those girls go after him like that," Aerith said. "I know he doesn't feel anything for them anymore, but..."   
Elmyra hugged Aerith again, giving her a "there-there-it's-okay" smile. It was then that there was a knock at the door. Elmyra got up. "You just stay in the house if you like. Take a break from selling flowers for a while. It's not like we'll really need the money now or anything, okay?"   
Aerith nodded and she watched Elmyra go out of her room and down the stairs. She sighed and sat on the bed, her back against the wall, her chocobo plushie still held close. She was thinking about what her mother said. Sincerity and honesty, wasn't it?   
Yesterday, when Zack said that he only had feelings for her, she immediately knew it to be true. Maybe it was her Ancient heritage whose attributes included a stronger than normal empathic link to every living creature around her, which made her so sure about Zack's sincerity, but when Zack looked at her with those blue eyes and said those words, there was no doubt in her mind that he meant them. So then why was she still so angry, even after knowing that? Aerith couldn't be too sure. Her anger was not directed at Zack; rather, it was directed against his past. So why had she claimed that she had fully accepted him, then? Had yesterday's event showed that deep inside, she really, truly didn't accept what he was before he met her?   
_You are a dolt_. It was her conscience paying her a visit again. _Zack had been sincere. He hadn't been anything but open to you. Honest._   
Zack had asked her, that one afternoon a couple of days ago, if she could still accept him if he'll tell her about his exploits in the past.   
With what, she had asked.   
With women, he had replied. And he proceeded to tell him that he wanted to be honest with her because he had never felt anything like this to any woman before. And that the least she deserved if she would go out with him was the bare truth.   
It hadn't been easy, listening to Zack recount the many women he had been. It hadn't been easy listening to him talk about his misgivings and darker nature. But she knew that Zack was taking a risk. He could keep mum about his past and not tell her about them, true, but he chose to, because he wanted to be open. Because he wanted everything laid out to her, so she would know him, the real, naked him. And when she had seen and learned everything about him, the good and the bad, she had smiled at him, and kissed him, and told him that she still wanted to be with him.   
_At least he had been honest. Were you?_   
Aerith leaned her chin on her knees. And she realized that her conscience was right. She hadn't been as honest. She hadn't told Zack about her true past yet. And thinking about it now, she realized that she had been afraid to. What would Zack think, she wondered, if he knew what she really was? That she was the last of a race that had special 'powers'? Would he still accept her?   
_If he really loves you, he'll accept you for what you are. Go ahead, take the risk, like he did. Tell him about_ your _past. And if he really loves you, he'd still want to be with you_. The suggestion, however, made her doubly hesitant.   
"Aerith!" It was her mother calling from below. "It's for you."   
Still in her nightgown, she slowly got up and walked down the steps to the living room. She turned to look at the open door and froze when he saw Zack standing there. He was carrying something long that was wrapped in brown paper.   
She stood a few steps from the door, her hands clutched in front of her. Elmyra excused herself and Zack thanked her. Then, he turned to look at Aerith.   
For a moment, it seemed as if Aerith was unsure of what to say or do, then, she started walking towards the open door until she and Zack were a foot or two from each other.   
"I thought you'd be at work," Aerith said, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Didn't you say you have this sort of research going on?"   
"I...I have this for you," Zack said. "It was the thing I was supposed to buy you yesterday." He gave her the long thing wrapped in brown paper.   
Aerith raised an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"   
Zack shrugged. Aerith ripped open the package to reveal a long, gold-colored metal stick with an ornamental knob at the end. The knob was carved with stylish designs, and there was a green materia at the end of it which gave off a muted, green glow. The stick was light but felt unusually strong.   
"It's a...ummm...it's a..." Aerith said. Then, realizing she really didn't know what it was, she frowned. "What is it?"   
Zack tried not let out a chuckle at seeing Aerith's confusion. Instead, he cleared his throat and said seriously, "It's called a Guard Stick; a rod. It's kind of a weapon, with slots for materia. I already put in a Cure materia for you. It's...sort of a gift. For you, I mean."   
She hefted the Guard Stick in her hand, feeling the lightness of the weapon. She could easily wield it. "What am I supposed to do with it? Bash you in the head?"   
"Will that make you forgive me for yesterday?" Zack asked. "Will that make you happy?" Saying those, he knelt in front of her, head bowed. "Beat me as long as you want, then. Just tell me I'm forgiven. "   
Aerith looked at Zack, her face an unreadable expression of mixed emotions. Zack was still kneeling, his head bowed, totally vulnerable. He was shaking a bit, and it just occurred to Aerith that when he spoke then, his voice was fully apologetic and sincere and quivering, as if he was going to cry. She looked at his gift and then at him. And then, she suddenly knelt and hugged him, her arms clutching at his neck. She was crying.   
"You silly, stupid twit," she whispered, in between sobs. "How can you ever think I could hit you?"   
"I'm sorry," Zack said. He was crying, as well. "So very sorry. I couldn't sleep last night. All I ever thought about was how much I've hurt you...so very sorry..."   
"You didn't hurt me," Aerith said, closing her eyes, her tears running down her cheek and onto Zack's shoulder metal pads. "I hurt myself. I shouldn't have acted like that...Zack, I love you...'   
"I love you too," Zack whispered. "I love you more than anything."   
And they knelt there just outside the door, in the cold chill of morning, crying their hearts out to each other, in each other's embrace.   
  
"There's something I want to show you," Aerith said as they were walking out of the garden and into the path which led to Sector 5 proper. She was clasping Zack's hand with her left while her right was holding the Guard Stick he had bought for her. Zack decided that he won't report for work today, meaning to spend the whole day with Aerith instead, amidst the young girl's half-hearted protests. In the end, Aerith had to gave in. Zack could be stubborn when he wanted to.   
"Is this, like, a surprise?" Zack asked.   
"You could say that," Aerith smiled. "It's my special place. And I want it to be our special place too."   
"I thought Mr. Oak in the garden was our special place?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Well, that, too," Aerith said. "But this one's different, and its lovely. And I want it to be our special place."   
"Why?" Zack asked, grinning.   
"Because!" Aerith answered, frowning her nose at him. "Now quit asking questions. And just follow me."   
Zack grinned but he did kept shut. They walked along Sector 5, into the familiar path which led to Sector 4. Aerith took the lead, occasionally waving her rod this way and that like a child being given a new kind of toy. Zack smiled as he looked at her, wanting to just suddenly stop and hug her tight for no reason at all. But he knew that it would freak her out.   
Presently, they stopped, staring up at the huge structure before them. Aerith's 'special place' turned out to be the old, dilapidated church beside the road, which connected Sector 4 and 5. The run-down building's marble walls used to be pristine white but were now dirty gray due to pollution and dust. The huge brown double doors were made of tough oak, carved and chiseled with intricate designs by a master sculptor a long time ago who undoubtedly felt proud of his work. The stained glass frescoes shone, displaying their kaleidoscope of colors in spite of the grime and dirt in them. Part of the church's belltower was already crumbling down.   
"Well," Zack said, after a moment's silence. "I think it's safe to say that Mr. Oak needn't feel any competition from this one."   
Aerith chuckled. "Silly. It's the inside that counts. Come. I wanna show you something."   
She grasped his hand and they entered the building via the double doors, which were open. And Zack realized that Aerith was right.   
The inside of the church was, like its external appearance, a complete ramshackle. Stone and bricks littered the floor, together with bits, pieces, and parts of wooden structure and beams. The church pews were still at their places, but some of them were already on such a state of disrepair that they would only be useful as firewood.   
But in the middle of the church, near the altar, there bloomed a whole garden of fresh, fragrant flowers of many kinds, very much like the garden Aerith had in front of her house. Directly over it, a part of the ceiling was completely destroyed, allowing a stream of sunlight to pass through, illuminating the small garden, making it look as if it's a treasure lighted for the taking. It occurred to Zack now why the stained fresco looked bright from the outside.   
"Wow," Zack said, his voice soft and whispered. It was more because of the beautiful scene before him, than on the fact that he was on sacred ground. "I never knew an old building could hide such a beautiful place."   
Aerith smiled and turned back to him. "Isn't it lovely? We're on hallowed ground, you see. Years ago, people worshipped here, to some god. Maybe that's why flowers easily bloom here, as the god's testament with the people." She walked towards the garden, into the circle of soft sunlight. She knelt down, and slowly touched the flowers, carefully tending them. Zack thought she looked ethereal, being bathed there by the sunlight, among beautiful, colorful flowers, amidst a broken down place. "This place...is one of the few sacred places where the Planet's voice can be heard. That's why it's so easy for me to grow flowers here. You might wonder why there are so very few flowers in Midgar. It's because Midgar isn't a good place for frail life. But here, life grows, unhindered. It's only a small patch of holy ground, but life grows here."   
Listening to Aerith talk then, Zack thought she became a whole new different person. The way she touched the flowers, the way she smiled, the way her voice softly echoed in the large room. Aerith placed a hand on a stem of one flower, a white rose, mumbled something Zack couldn't hear, and picked it up. She held it to her nose, and smelled it, closing her eyes.   
"Aerith...?"   
Aerith looked up at the blue sky beyond the destroyed ceiling. "Whenever I feel lonely, or sad, or afraid, I always go here. Because its here when I can hear the Planet the clearest. And its voice soothes me, and calms my soul. Sometimes, I feel that I could hear my mother's voice talking to me. And in that moment, I am happy."   
"Your mother? Y'mean, Elmyra?"   
Aerith turned to look at her boyfriend again, and she smiled sadly, and shook her head.   
"What do you mean...?"   
"Zack, there's something you need to know about me," Aerith said. Zack cocked his head to one side, confused.   
_Honesty. Tell him the truth. Take the risk. Will he still love you, after everything?_   
"Elmyra is not my real mother," Aerith continued. "Ten years ago, when I was six, she found me and my mother in the train station. She had been waiting for her husband to come home from the wars, and instead she found my dying mother and me. So, she took it upon herself to raise me as her own. I've started calling her mom since then..."   
"So, you're an orphan," Zack said. He gave a relieved smile. He thought Aerith's revelation was something graver, like she had committed a crime or something. He walked to her, and he was bathed in the sunlight, as well. He softly flicked back her hair with his hand. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Aerith."   
Aerith shook her head, still smiling sadly. She took Zack's hand and clasped it with both her own. "Zack, I'm not like anyone else...'   
"I know," Zack said. "You're special. You're my Aerith. That's what makes you special."   
"No," Aerith said. "It's nothing like that. Zack...I'm not a normal human person."   
Zack looked at her blankly.   
"My mom...I mean, my mom Elmyra...told me that if you really love someone, you have to be sincere with them, and I am, but she also told me that you have to be honest, as well," Aerith said. "Zack, you've been honest with me all this time and I suppose the least I could do was to be honest to you as well."   
"Aerith, you're scaring me. What--" Zack said.   
"Just hear me out, please," Aerith said, putting a forefinger lightly on his lips. "The reason why we were on that station that day, ten years ago, was because we escaped from Shinra; my mother and I. You see, as I told you, I am not just a normal human being. My mother and I, we were the last of an ancient race of people called the Cetra. The people at Shinra, they called us something else. Ancients. They said that they were going to study us. We...we have this ability to talk with the Planet. I, for one, can hear its voice during clear nights, when everything is silent. That...that is why I was able to make a garden thrive in the heart of Midgar. That is why a beautiful garden exists here, in this old church. I...I really can't explain it in words myself, but I feel as if I am a part of everything, and I understand their needs, and wants. My real mother...she had this ability to heal...I have it, too, though not on a great degree as her. But I've always done it, for the flowers..."   
Zack would have found the whole revelation funny. Kind of like those things you see in movies, where one of the heroes or heroines suddenly drops a dramatic bombshell on the audience by revealing that they were really a group of powerful aliens in the guise of humans out to save the world. He would have found it amusing except for the fact that he knew it was true. Every little thing Aerith said was a fact. He should know. He had been looking for it all this time.   
"Y-you escaped from S-shinra...?" For some reason, he felt as if he was starting to lose his breath.   
"Yes," Aerith said. And she suddenly hugged him, her voice starting to break. "I know you're from Shinra! That's why mom...I mean, Elmyra-mom, she tried to discourage me from going out with you. Because she was afraid that Shinra would come and take me back to them. But I told her that you're not that kind of person, even if you are from Shinra. You'll protect me from them. Because we love each other..."   
"...T-ten years ago...Ancients...?" Zack's vision started to blur. Suddenly, he remembered the faded photograph Professor Hojo showed him. He remembered how the green-eyed little girl with brown hair had looked sadly at the camera. His hands automatically touched Aerith's hair. It was the color of chocolate brown. Rich, and soft.   
"Please, _please_ don't say you're disappointed, Zack," Aerith sobbed. "Please don't tell me you're going to leave me. I should have told you sooner. It was stupid of me. Please don't be afraid just because I'm different...please...?"   
"...Elle..." Zack was trembling. He was dizzy; his eyes looking at everywhere but focusing on nothing, and his breath was raspy. He felt as if something took hold of his chest and squeezed it slowly, painfully. He embraced Aerith, but it was more to steady himself than to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that it's alright; that everything's going to be okay. But he can't.   
Because he knew, deep inside, that it won't.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

**

Chapter Six

**   
  
**H**ojo was in the main laboratory, holding the report in his right hand, his left folded behind his back, rather like a general surveying the status report of his troops. The expression on his face was not pleased at all, a fact which had made his lab assistants try not to get in his way today as possible.   
The report detailed of a rather concerning news regarding Shinra's most elite soldier, Sephiroth, who was currently under assignment near Wutai. It seemed that the "Black Angel of Death" (as he was commonly known to everyone) had, as of late, been prone to bouts of brooding and dark silence. Oftentimes, the report said, he had been observed as looking towards the east, lost in thought, as if hearing something in the air. This had made the soldiers who were with Sephiroth nervous, to say the least. They were fearing that maybe, he was losing his mind. The report ended with "Please advice on what to do next".   
But what caught Hojo's interest more was the fact that, for the past few days, there had also been disturbing reports about an alarming increase of monster activity and sightings in the Mako reactor in Nibelheim's mountain; one of Shinra's biggest and oldest. Give or take a few days, Sephiroth's strange behavior began to manifest a few days after the Nibelheim reactor monster phenomena. Hojo raised an eyebrow, his keen mind trying to piece together several hypotheses. To the ordinary Shinra employee, there seemed to be no other connection between Sephiroth and the reactor in Nibelheim mountain, aside from Shinra. But Hojo knew better. After all, it was in Nibelheim where they kept 'it'.   
His musings were suddenly interrupted by a laboratory aide who was hesitantly trying to catch the professor's attention. "Uhhh...P-professor Hojo, sir...?" The aide was stammering.   
"What?!" Hojo snapped. The aide almost turned to flee.   
"T-there's someone w-who wants to s-see you, sir, uh..." the aide was trying his best not to tremble. He knew how Hojo could be when he's interrupted in deep thought.   
"Well? Out with it!" It was more like a roar.   
"M-mr. Halcyon sir...h-he would like to see y-you. S-said it's something important," the aide said. "About his m-mission, he said..."   
Hojo snorted and started walking towards the door as if the aide never existed. The man heaved a sigh of relief, perspiration on his brows. His heart was beating wildly, but at least it was calming down. His job was safe, for the time being.   
  
"You're what?" Hojo was seated behind his office desk, his hands clasped together in front of his face, resting just below his nose; the very image of a senior official who did not like what he had just heard. Behind his thick glasses, his eyes were piercing.   
"I request that I be taken off this mission, sir," Zack said.   
"And for what reason?" Hojo asked.   
"Personal, sir," Zack said. "Suffice it to say that I cannot carry out the job that is assigned to me without going against my personal principles." The last statement was a lie. Zack knew it had nothing to do with his principles. It had everything to do with his heart.   
Hojo was silent for a moment, eyeing the young SOLDIER as if weighing him. For the first time since they met, Zack felt nervous under Hojo's gaze. Finally, Hojo leaned back on his leather swivel chair and said, "Request denied."   
Zack's expression turned into one of a mixture of fury, disbelief, and fear. "But sir--! I will not be able to accomplish this mission! That I know! Give it back to the Turks! Sir, I say to you--!"   
"My mind is already made up, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said. "You still have the mission. The Turks already had their chance for ten years. Besides, their hands are already full with theirs, as it is."   
"Dammit Professor, you don't understand!" Zack practically shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "I cannot find this girl! I take back what I said. I am not cut out for this job! Please, give me another. Assign me to a recon mission, or espionage, or a fucking camp in some damned backwoods outpost! Anything, but this!"   
"Is there something you want to tell me, Mr. Halcyon?" Hojo suddenly asked. "Last week, you strike me as full of confidence and arrogance. Now, you seem as if you're almost...begging to be taken off. What happened?"   
"N-nothing," Zack said, stepping back, trying to get back an aura of calmness. He drove back the urgent nervousness in his mind. He chided himself on being too emotional. Any more, and he would have betrayed everything: Aerith, him, their love. "Nothing happened. It's just that...I don't think I'll be able to accomplish this mission, given my...feelings for the matter."   
"Your feelings?" Hojo asked.   
"I...can't, with all good conscience, track down a girl to be made as a human experiment," Zack lied. His voice trembled a bit and for once, wondered if he sounded convincing. _It was half-true_, he said to himself, in an attempt to make himself believe it. He had this thought that if he'll believe in what he said so much, then the lie won't show. _It was half-true._   
"You don't have a good conscience, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said. "Remember, I read your files. You are a person who believes in living life at the moment, taking whatever pleasures you can, as long as it's not totally illegal."   
"What are you saying?" Zack said, frowning. His voice wavered, betraying his nervousness.   
"You play with women, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said. "You pick them, you fuck them, and you pay them to do it. You could care less about them. What makes this one so special?"   
"But...! But--!" Zack said, trying to think of a good reason except for the truth.   
Hojo turned to look at him. "She's just a girl, Mr. Halcyon. She's not special to you. You haven't even met her yet. She's just another job to be taken care of. Another mission. And it isn't even a dangerous one."   
It took everything in Zack's power not to jump at the bespectacled professor's throat and rip it out. _How dare you fucking think of Aerith that way_, he thought. Instead, he tightened his jaw and clenched his hands into fists so hard his nails dug in his palms. Then, he opened them again. "I'm a changed man now, Professor. I've recently acquired a greater respect for women."   
"I'm sorry Mr. Halcyon, but you don't sound terribly convincing," Hojo continued. "Unless there's something else? Perhaps you have a better reason other than your 'morals'?"   
"Why must it be me?" Zack asked.   
"Simple, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said. He put on a patronizing smile. "You're the best."   
  
Zack went out of Hojo's room with a heavy heart. Fate, he decided, was a bitch that delighted on torturing poor mortals with the promise of love and happiness while, behind its back, it held a dagger with a wicked edge. Or maybe, it was just his own dumb luck that the woman he had chosen to fall in love with was the same woman he was tasked to find and capture. Automatically, his mind went back to the experiments done on Ifalna, (stupidly, his mind helpfully supplied that she was Aerith's mother; and then, perversely, he remembered what Hojo said the first time he was briefed: "...a beautiful one, I might add, if her mother was any indication.") and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.   
There's no bloody way he was going to let Hojo do those horrible things to her. Not to his Aerith.   
His mind was blank and his eyes were seeing nothing on its periphery, his thoughts rising and jumping over each other like so many fruits put together on a blender, not making any sense at all. Vaguely, he could feel Hojo's electronic office door close behind him with a hiss, the momentary draft of cold air conditioner inside the office against his back. He started walking, when he heard an exaggerated sigh.   
"Mr. Halcyon..."   
Zack stopped in mid-stride. Tseng's voice was soft. There could have been a hint of a chuckle in it. Zack could feel the derision in its tone. He turned his head back to look. Tseng was leaning on the wall just beside the door, his arms folded casually, his feet crossed. When he turned to look at Zack, however, his eyes were empty. It was strange. There was no mocking quality in Tseng's eyes.   
"Fuck off, Tseng," Zack said. The calmness in how he said it was an indication of how serious he was. Right now, the last thing he needed was another sarcastic barb session with the Turks. He turned around to continue walking, paying no heed to the Turk leader.   
"It's quite a predicament, isn't it, Mr. Halcyon?" Tseng asked.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack said, continuing to walk. Behind him, he could hear Tseng's shoes clicking on the tiled floor.   
"It's quite a kick in the gut to know that the one you've been looking for has been under your nose all along." The clicking sound stopped. "What happens to Aerith now?"   
Zack stopped. Slowly, he turned around and looked at Tseng, unsure if he had heard him right. "What--?" he started.   
Tseng just tilted his head to one side, like a puppy studying a human.   
Zack blinked unbelieving eyes. "You knew."   
Tseng turned around, his hands clasped behind his back. He started to walk. Slowly, as if in a trance, Zack followed him.   
Fate, indeed, was a bitch.   
  
Tseng's room was in one of the expensive suites in the 37th floor. The whole room was colored a professional gray. Expensive upholstery and furniture were everywhere; a burnt-brown living room sofa with matching armchairs, all wrapped in expensive leather, a wide-screen 40-inch television, state-of-the-art digital stereo component, and various expensive modern paintings that hung on the wall. A multi-colored furry rug was on, what Zack assumed to be, the living room. There was even a fireplace (Zack couldn't figure out where the exhaust went). From the large glass windows, Zack could see the wide expanse of Midgar. The whole place, like the whole of the building, had centralized air-conditioning. It seemed that being a Turk paid well.   
Tseng went to the bar. Zack just cautiously stood near the living room, unsure of what to do. "Please, sit down." Tseng said casually, as if Zack was a close friend and guest. As if everything wasn't happening. "What would you have, Mr. Halcyon?"   
"You knew," Zack said, not quite sure where to start. "All along, you knew. How long have you known about her?"   
Tseng poured himself an ice-cold martini, stirred it, taking his time.   
"Damn it Tseng!" Zack shouted, angry and confused and out of patience. "I'm not here to socialize with you! I want answers!"   
"Are you familiar with the JENOVA project?" Tseng asked casually, not really minding Zack's impatience.   
"I am not interested with Shinra's projects unless it is a mission assigned to me," Zack said. "What the hell has that got to do with Aerith and my question?"   
Tseng raised the drinking glass to his lips and took a sip, delighting on the way the liquor flowed into his throat. Then, he started talking.   
"A couple of decades ago, while looking for mako-rich locations around the Planet, Shinra happened to dig up a frozen life-form in the Northern Crater. It was quite unlike any creature that has ever existed on the Planet and, after much intensive research and experiments, the Shinra scientists came to the conclusion that it was extra-terrestrial. Sensing that it could prove to be a valuable military asset, President Shinra ordered the formation of a group of scientists that would research solely on it. The life-form came to be known as JENOVA, and the task was, of course, designated as the JENOVA project. A brilliant scientist named Professor Gast was tasked to be its leader, and his assistant was Professor Hojo."   
_Great_, Zack thought. _I asked a simple question and he proceeded to give me a Shinra history lesson_. He merely kept silent, however, waiting for Tseng to continue. Tseng looked at his glass of martini for a moment, shook it around slowly, and then started to walk to the living room where Zack was still standing; his right hand inside the pocket of his dark pants, and his left holding the glass. He continued.   
"While doing extensive research on some old books and reading materials regarding JENOVA, Professor Gast came upon some information regarding an ancient race of people called the Cetra, or the Ancients, as we call them, and it was there that he learned that the Cetra and JENOVA had, in the long past, a connection together, but the manuscript was vague as to what, exactly. Professor Gast, then, decided that much of JENOVA's history would be known if he could somehow find a survivor of this ancient Cetra, and he decided on following this angle of the story.   
"Professor Gast told this to his assistant, Hojo, who merely laughed and said that such myths had no place in the scientific world but that Professor Gast should, instead, focus on JENOVA itself. Undaunted by this, Professor Gast approached President Shinra and proposed his theory. President Shinra approved of it, much to Professor Hojo's embarrassment, and so, Professor Gast took it upon himself to track down the remaining descendants of the Cetras, if any did exist. After a year of searching, Professor Gast finally managed to locate the last remaining true Cetra; a woman, in a place way up north called Icicle Inn. The woman's name was Ifalna, and I would bet that from the moment he saw her, Professor Gast fell in love with her.   
"Anyway, Professor Gast brought Ifalna here, to Midgar, and she willingly submitted to some tests provided that it was Professor Gast who would conduct it. Meanwhile, during this time, Professor Gast was already getting accolades from both the big eggs at Shinra and his fellow scientists. And, with the help of Ifalna, they managed to glean much more information from JENOVA. Much of what we know about JENOVA now was largely a result of Professor Gast's research. It was also during this time that the subject of the Ancient's Promised Land surfaced, and that they've noticed that Ifalna exhibited some sort of extraordinary powers. Professor Hojo suggested that Ifalna be subjected to more rigorous tests, to which Professor Gast vehemently objected to. Professor Hojo couldn't do anything. After all, Professor Gast was still his superior. But Professor Hojo took it upon the administration of Shinra. Of course, this is Shinra we're talking about. If it meant a probable new weapon, or energy source, or power, they'll approve of anything. With the pressure of the Shinra admins breathing down at his neck, Professor Gast suddenly disappeared and he took Ifalna with him."   
Zack snickered without humor. "Heh, even then, Professor Hojo's a dick, huh? Does this lead to anything, Tseng?"   
"You might live better if you'd learn patience, Mr. Halcyon," Tseng said. And he proceeded with his tale. "Anyway, with Professor Gast gone AWOL, Professor Hojo did not waste any time taking over Professor Gast's work. But try as he might, he was not able to make any new breakthroughs. It was then that he decided that he needed Ifalna. Of course that would mean having to deal with Professor Gast once he finds them. So, with the permission of the Shinra administrators, Professor Hojo scoured the whole world looking for his former boss and the Ancient. Six years later, he succeeded in tracking them down to, ironically, the first place where Professor Gast and Ifalna met. The report said that Professor Gast tried to attack Hojo in which case the good professor had no choice but to kill Professor Gast."   
Even after hearing it a few decades later, Zack still smelled the stink of the story. He shook his head. "And Shinra believed that? Heh. Not even a six year old child would buy that story."   
"This _is_ Shinra we're talking about after all, Mr. Halcyon," Tseng said, as if that explained everything. "In any case, regardless of what actually happened, Professor Gast's body was disposed of--Professor Hojo won't say where-and they finally brought Ifalna back here, in Midgar. She was carrying with her a child, six years old."   
Suddenly, Zack had the immense feeling of wanting to chop off Hojo's head and testicles, and shove it into his throat while the head still had consciousness. _Poor Aerith_, he thought, shaking his head sadly. _My poor, poor Aerith_. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears, in sympathy of his beloved. He tried to hold them back, however, not wanting to give Tseng the satisfaction of seeing him crying. Instead, trying to speak with a level voice, he looked up at Tseng and asked. "And that's when you met her."   
"Even as a child, she was very beautiful," Tseng said, his stare looking out of the great windows of his suite, into the vast expanse of Midgar before them. It was already deep sunset, the horizon already streaked with dying grays and deep, rich crimsons. Tseng's voice was soft, and it was obvious that he was already transported back to that day ten years ago, when he first laid eyes on Aerith. "Looking at her then, I could already know that she's exceptional. I know beauty when I see one, Mr. Halcyon, and I knew then that Aerith's was rare. I wanted to hold her then. That's how much she struck me." He smiled as he turned back to Zack. It was a wolf's smile; Zack couldn't compare it to anything else.   
"Of course I am first and foremost a Turk. So I had to set aside those feelings. Anyway, once Professor Hojo got hold of Ifalna and Aerith, he was all giddy. Happy. He thought he'd surpass Professor Gast's achievements, and he immediately ordered intensive tests and experiments on Ifalna. I think you've read quite a few of them when you were researching the database?"   
Zack did not reply, but the way his jaw stiffened was answer enough for Tseng. He continued talking.   
"Aerith, meanwhile, was placed on another containment cell. Professor Hojo thought she was too young to be fully experimented on; that her frail body might not be able to take it. That was a good thing, because I didn't want anything to happen to that beauty. I really tried my best to be her friend, you know. I visited her everyday, talked to her, smiled at her. I brought her flowers. And you know how rare flowers grow in Midgar, Mr. Halcyon. Fresh flowers, mind you, not the withered shit they sell on flower shops."   
Zack noticed the slow change in Tseng's demeanor. As if he was suddenly losing touch of his calm and cool Turk persona. Slowly, little by little, Zack saw the person behind the mask. With voice dripping with disgust, he commented, "God...she was just six."   
"She was beautiful!" Tseng snapped. There was a momentary flash of snarl in his otherwise relatively handsome face. And then, just as suddenly, as if it was never there, he suddenly became the cool Turk again. He walked towards the bar again. Poured another shot of ice-cold martini on his drinking glass. "Anyway, after she and Ifalna got out of this building, Professor Hojo immediately sent us to look for them. I am the leader of the Turks, Mr. Halcyon. I know how to manipulate them. Reno, Rude, Vin--...no, Vincent was already dead by that time. Or disappeared. Vincent. Poor Vincent. And he was such a good Turk..."   
_He's becoming unstable_, Zack thought. Then, he suddenly noticed something and out loud, he said. "You said 'got out'. That Aerith and Ifalna got out of the building. What do you mean?"   
"I had to help them...her. I could care less about Ifalna, but I don't want Aerith being subjected to those kind of tests." Tseng replied. He stared down at his martini, as if the scene was playing there. "So...one night, I opened Ifalna's cell. And I told her to get out and bring Aerith with her. I already took care of the guards. Nothing like a mastered Sleep spell to knock them unconscious. They got out. I let them escape."   
"Why didn't you just take it a mile further?" Zack asked. "Bring them out of Midgar. Out of this place."   
"I'm a Turk," Tseng replied, as if that explained everything.   
Zack was still trying to digest everything. He shook his head. "All this time, you knew where she lives, and yet kept your fellow Turks and everyone else in the dark. For ten years. God Tseng...what the hell did you hope to accomplish?"   
"I tried visiting her a couple of times, you know," Tseng said, sadly. "But every time she saw me, she always ran away. She'd always shout 'No! no! I won't go back!' and then run up the stairs. Maybe she thought I'd bring her back to this place. To the lab. All I ever wanted was to be close to her. She was so pretty and I think I fell in love with her..."   
_At her age?!_ Zack thought incredulously.   
It was at this point that Tseng's voice suddenly became stronger. "That's why I don't want anyone finding out about her..."   
"So...it was you," Zack said, realizing just now. "You were the one who deleted her files in the database."   
"When Professor Hojo handed the task of finding her to you, I knew I had to make sure you don't find her," Tseng said. He gulped down his drink, very swift, very fast. And he poured himself another. His hand was shaking. "But you did. Damn you."   
"You're crazy," Zack said, and he meant it.   
"I love her!" Tseng turned around suddenly, viciously shouting; the martini in the glass he was holding on his right hand spilling to the white tiled floor. This time, all traces of confidence and coolness that was ever-present in the face of the leader of the Turks were all but gone. Tseng's face was distorted in anger, his breath coming in raspy and ragged. His eyes blazed with mad passion. "For ten years I have watched her grow! Watched her become more beautiful as each year passed! For years I've wondered how it must feel to clasp her lips with mine. Every night I've dreamed of fucking her, imagining that pale skin turn crimson in orgasm. I desired her! And you...! You just suddenly waltz in and take her away from me?! How dare you! She's mine! I've looked after her! It's my right! I found her _first_!" His face was flushed red with fury.   
"Listen to you," Zack said, shaking his head, wondering if he should feel anger or pity for the Turk leader. "You don't love her. You're obsessed with her! And you're too fucking blind to see that!"   
Tseng took a step forward, the glass he was holding in his hand shaking. He was not the poised and calculated Turk Zack knew. He had become a raving, impassioned madman. "Call me what you want. Think what you want. But I love her, dammit! I love her! And she's mine! No one else's! Mine, you hear me?! MINE!"   
Tseng fell down on his knees, his breath coming in fast as if he had just ran on a marathon. His eyes were glassy, and his dark suit stained even darker with sweat. Even with the cold air-conditioning, perspiration ran on the smoothness of his skin. It seemed that his outburst had taken much of his energy. And still, he kept mumbling. "Mine...mine..."   
Zack looked at the Turk leader with surprising detachment. He saw the real man behind the stoic exterior, and it was someone that sickened Zack. What else could he think of a man who got terribly and violently attracted to a six year-old girl, who had stalked her for ten years, watching her grow up, and, in his own world, had claimed her as his own? Ever since Zack had joined SOLDIER, he had already heard things about the greatness of the Turks, how exceptional they were, comparable to (some would say even greater than) the first class SOLDIER elites. Never in his lifetime would Zack have believed that the man before him was the leader of that elite group if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Sadly, he said, "You're wrong, Tseng. Aerith had already chosen me. She was never yours in the first place. Maybe we all could be grateful you saved her life ten years ago but still. Aerith and I already pledged our love to each other. There's nothing you, or the goddamned world, can do anything about it."   
Tseng looked up at Zack, his eyes wild. And he was smiling a smile that sent chills up Zack's spine. "Nothing? We'll see about that, Mr. Halcyon. Before all this is over, she'll be mine again." And Tseng laughed, empty and without humor.   
Zack turned around and started to run out of the beautiful and lavishly furnished suite. There was urgency in his steps. Tseng's laugh came after him. It did nothing to ease his feelings at all.   
  
It was early evening when Zack entered the small place in Sector 5 where Aerith lived. He went up the small wooden steps on the entrance of the garden in one single bound. When he got to the door of Aerith's house, he rapidly knocked on the door, urgently trying to look at the windows inside.   
Presently, the door opened halfway and Elmyra's face appeared. "Zack. What do you want?"   
"G-good evening Mrs. Gainsborough," Zack said, trying to catch his breath. "But is...is Aerith here? I-it's kinda important."   
"No, she hasn't arrived yet," Elmyra said. She frowned in concern. "Is something wrong? You seem to be in a hurry. Did something happen?"   
Zack swallowed hard. What should he tell her? That Shinra was looking for Aerith again, and that he was the one tasked to do it? Elmyra would flay him alive. No, he had to tell Aerith first. And he had to find a way to get her out of here. "I-it's kinda hard to explain, Mrs. Gainsborough. I'm sorry but...listen. You have to get out of here. You and Aerith. And..." His mind was racing. What to say?   
"Zack, what are you trying to say? Why should we get out of here?"   
"I-I don't have time to explain," Zack said. "I have to find Aerith."   
"She'll be here in a few minutes," Elmyra said. Her face was beginning to show fear, and she instinctively narrowed the distance between the door and its frame.   
"I'll just meet her halfway, then," Zack said. "Thanks, Mrs. Gainsborough. And please...whatever happens, I love your daughter." And with that, Zack disappeared in the darkness.   
Elmyra watched the darkness for a few minutes before finally closing the door. Her heart was racing. She always had this feeling when something really bad is about to happen. She leaned back against the door and slid down. And she cried.   
  
The dark sky was cloudy, and the moon was nowhere in sight. Even so, Zack seemed to be running on instinct, with Aerith's image in his mind as a beacon. He ran past familiar roads and streets and he came upon the little playground he and Aerith sometimes visited (they would just sit on the double swings talking about nothing at all), remembered that this was already Sector 6 territory, cursed himself for his stupidity, and backtracked to the entrance of Sector 5. He sprinted on the dirt road that led to outer Sector 4, got past the old church that was their own special place. And when he saw the familiar slender silhouette carrying a rod walking up ahead, his heart leaped and his face smiled in relief. He increased his run.   
Aerith was humming a song she had taught Zack days ago, adding in a little "la-la-la" of her own improvisation. She was twirling her rod around when she saw a dark figure up ahead running towards her. Immediately, she gripped her Guard Stick tight, going into that defensive stance Zack taught her yesterday before they went to the old church. Her heart was racing nervously. When she saw who it was, however, her face brightened into a smile. "Zack!"   
Zack's response wasn't what she had expected. "Aerith! You're okay!" He hugged her tight. She felt him trembling.   
When Zack let go but with his hands on both her shoulders, Aerith smiled, but it was mixed with confusion. "Of course I am, silly! Why? You look like you've just seen a ghost! Is something wrong?"   
"Listen," Zack said. "I have to get you out of here. You and your mom. Out of Midgar. Away from this place!"   
"W-why?" Aerith asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.   
"I don't have time to explain right now, but we've got to hurry!" Zack said. "I'll take you to my place. In Gongaga! We'll be safe there and--!"   
"I don't understand!" Aerith said, frowning. Her face showed utter confusion. And she was getting a little scared. "Zack, you're scaring me."   
"Listen! I'll tell you everything later! When we're out of here!" Zack said, shaking his head. Then, he looked straight into Aerith's eyes. "Aerith...just trust me, okay?"   
Aerith was silent for a moment, looking into her boyfriend's blue eyes. She opened her mouth and was about to say 'yes' when, suddenly, a voice interrupted them. It was cold and crisp. "Very well done, Mr. Halcyon. Professor Hojo will be delighted with this."   
Both Zack and Aerith turned around. From a dark alley on the right, Tseng emerged. He was the composed and calculated man again, every inch the Turks' polished leader. With him were a dozen or so Shinra soldiers, each holding a submachine gun pointed at them.   
"Tseng!" Zack said under his breath. He gritted his teeth.   
"I'm sorry I doubted your ability to track down the girl," Tseng said. He was smiling a wolfish grin. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes. "You were right. Maybe it was just my ego. Now I see I'm wrong. You are, indeed, the best. Well done."   
Aerith turned to look at Zack. "Zack...? W-what does this mean?"   
"Aerith, I can explain--!" Zack said frantically.   
"Mr. Halcyon's mission here was to track you down," Tseng supplied helpfully. "At first we Turks doubted his ability, but I see now that I was wrong. He did his job excellently. Professor Hojo will undoubtedly be pleased."   
"Zack..." Aerith said, her voice barely a whisper, unable to believe what she had just heard. "Is it true?"   
"Aerith...please. I--," Zack started. And he realized that he did not know what to say, or where to start. He looked at Aerith's eyes, pleading.   
That was when Aerith saw the truth in Zack's eyes and she stifled a gasp, her hands instinctively covering her mouth. In the night's silence, the audible 'clink!' as the Guard Stick dropped to the ground echoed. Almost immediately, a tear rolled from her eye and ran down her smooth, pale cheek. She took a step backward, away from Zack. And Zack saw pain in her eyes. But worst of all, he saw the look of someone whose deepest trust had been betrayed.   
And Zack would have been willing to die a thousand painful deaths than to see that look in Aerith's eyes again.   
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

**

Chapter Seven

**   
  
**A**t first, darkness.   
Aerith crawled to the farthest corner of the completely dark room, hugging her knees, the picture of a totally defenseless and vulnerable girl. The events the past hour or so had been so sudden that she hadn't had the time to properly digest everything yet. One moment she was within Zack's comforting and safe embrace, and the next, she was roughly shoved into this room by two Shinra guards, inside the building where she and her mother had escaped ten years ago. Everything happened so quickly; it was all so surreal. It was as if someone flicked the light switch which twisted Fate into its opposite side. Of Zack's current predicament or location now, she had no idea.   
Upon thinking of Zack, she buried her face on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. _Zack, why? Of all the people in this world...why?_ There was no answer, of course. Only the pervading darkness.   
The pain she felt dug deep more than the physical. It went past the emotional and then stayed there, beyond the barriers of normal pains and hurts people usually feel. A betrayal of a trust given so freely and hopefully was, by nature, one of the most painful, most killing hurt. And for Aerith, who, in her life, had never even thought about giving her attention to a boy, much less her heart, that pain was right up there with having your soul wrenched out of you _physically._   
It was love, however, that made her doubt the events; for everything that had happened, she still clung on to the hope that maybe, just _maybe_, there had been a mistake. Zack did not mean to bring her here. In her mind right now, she was replaying possibilities; answering various questions her hurt heart had been asking. There was conflict raging inside her right now between her heart, which had been hurt by the truth she saw in Zack's eyes, and her mind which had been trying to come up with alternate answers to the questions asked by her heart. And the battlefield had been her soul.   
_Why, Zack? Why?_ ---he had no choice. Maybe he didn't know?   
_You said you love me. I gave you my heart. I gave you my trust!_ ---didn't you see the look in his eyes? I think it was pain.   
_Was everything a lie?_ ---he must have a reason. It's not wise to jump to conclusions.   
_Zack...where are you?_   
But for this, there was no answer, except for the dark and the silence.   
  
_I am numb._   
"Congratulations, Mr. Halcyon," Professor Hojo said gleefully. His face was vibrant, suffused with the joy akin to that of a child who was bought his most desired toy. Zack would have found it comical if the whole situation wasn't so sickening. "I know you can do it. Didn't I say so myself? You are the best!"   
Behind them, standing just beside the electronic door, Tseng was silently looking at the sullen SOLDIER, secretly amused.   
_What have I done?_   
"You have done Shinra a great service, Mr. Halcyon," Professor Hojo continued. "President Shinra would undoubtedly be pleased. He had long been wanting to find this Promised Land of the Ancients, and this girl you have found for us will be the key!"   
_What must Aerith think of me now?_   
"While I understand that its your job, I'm sure there's an extra bonus on it for you." The professor's voice seemed to be just a distant murmur in Zack's mind. In fact, everything around him seemed to be just a blanket of haze.   
_A betrayer of trust?_   
Professor Hojo's voice was now inaudible. All he could hear was his own heart beating rapidly; in every beat, the pain he was feeling began to intensify. His mind probed out of the room, trying in vain to try and seek out Aerith. Where would they be keeping her? How tight is the security?   
Will he survive if he attempted a full breach?   
"...and a month's vacation, with pay, of course," Professor Hojo's voice droned. "What do you think of that, Mr. Halcyon?"   
_I am numb._   
  
When Zack came out of the building, it was already past midnight. He looked up and saw that it was a full moon. The stars shone brightly; the dark sky a virtual ebony blanket dotted with millions upon millions of night-diamonds. Tonight, if it would've been any night, he would've been outside Aerith's house, throwing pebbles at her window. A night like this, they would've already snuck out of her house without Elmyra's knowledge and perhaps just sit there in the old playground just outside the Wall Market whispering loving sentiments and just enjoying each other's warmth, marveling at the little miracle of happiness when one's skin touched the other's. But tonight wasn't just like any other night.   
Where would he go now? What would he do? Zack wasn't really sure. If he would gave in to his immediate impulse right now, he would've already gone back inside Shinra Building and hacked his way into the "Classified Access Only" top floors where, he knew, Hojo's laboratory was (it would be hard, he knew, since not even first-class SOLDIERS were allowed there unless they were given access in advance). He would've already wasted what he had built up with blood, sweat, and tears for the past four years, all for the sake of the one woman he had truly, really loved. And then, he would've already ravaged his way in the laboratory itself, taken Aerith's hand, and fought their way out.   
Unless, of course, if the guards and the top level's security defenses don't kill him first while he fumble his way into Hojo's laboratory security locks. He knew all too well that the scientist's laboratory was one of Shinra's most secure place. If it would've been just a simple full frontal breach, he might've gotten away with getting Aerith out. But with the locks and access codes to compound problems, he might as well be committing suicide for nothing.   
_You sit there in your heavenly throne_, Zack said silently to the moon. _Please tell me what I'm supposed to do now?_ But deep inside, he already knew what he had to do. And it scared him more than any monster in the Planet's existence could ever do. With diffident, scared steps, he slowly walked, one foot in front of the other, to the direction of the Sector 5 slums.   
  
When the first knock sounded, Elmyra was already opening the door, concern and fear all mingled with that ever-present hope that it might be...   
"Aerith! Wh-...!" and then, seeing that it was not her foster daughter but her SOLDIER boyfriend in front of the door instead, all hope flew away from her face. "Z-zack. Where's Aerith? Where's my daughter?" There was no invitation for the young man to come in.   
"Mrs. Gainsborough...I'm sorry..." Zack started. His jaws trembled, and his eyes shifted away from the older woman's gaze. Elmyra's eyes didn't show any hint of animosity or anger. On the contrary, it showed only worry. In a way, it made it even more difficult to look at her.   
"I don't need apologies right now, Zack," Elmyra said. "It's already past midnight. Where's my daughter? Just earlier tonight, you came here looking all flustered and worried. For Aerith. And now, you come here alone. Where is my Aerith?!"   
At first, it came out hesitatingly, uncertainly. The first few words came out in carefully chosen patterns, conscious as to how to make it that much less incriminating. But as the story went on, and Zack's voice trembled in a mixture of pain, sadness, betrayal, and apology, the words came out more freely, as freely as the tears that came out of his eyes right now. Amid sobs and interjected words of sincere apology, Zack recounted his mission; how it all came out to be hard at first, and then, as the weeks went by, how Fate turned it into a sadistic twist of events which ultimately led to Aerith being carted out to the Shinra Building while he, Zack, betrayer of trust and love, was heaped accolades by a demented professor. In that train of thought, it seemed like it was a kind of a sick, cosmic joke.   
Elmyra, all this time, had been listening in disbelief and horror.   
"...I...I'm really sorry, Mrs. Gainsborough," Zack ended, looking down. "I'll get her out. I'll get your daughter out. Even if it kills me. I love her, and-"   
The resounding slap echoed throughout the whole area in the midst of the night's silence. Elmyra's voice was trembling, as if on the verge of going insane. She found out that she couldn't stop her hand from trembling. "H-how dare you...!" Tears were running down her cheek unfettered.   
For some reason, Zack didn't imagine the slap to be this painful. He slowly turned his head to look down again. The stinging warmness on his cheek could only make Zack wonder how red it must be. The wetness of his tears exacerbated the sting.   
"You have the vilest guts to come here and tell me that, after what you did," Elmyra said. The way her voice came out that much controlled betrayed the pain she was feeling right at this moment. "Damn you! I told Aerith...I told her not to go out with someone from Shinra! I told her...I told her that its dangerous! But she told me that you're different! That you loved her! And now...this? _This_?!" She clenched her hands so tight her knuckles turned white.   
"I'm sorry...!" Zack started. It seemed that the only things he could say right now were apologies. Not that it would've done any good.   
"Get her out!" Elmyra said, her voice barely a whisper. "You fucking get her out! I don't care if it kills you. Just bring my daughter back to me, damn you..." And she sobbed uncontrollably.   
Zack swallowed hard, his heart an aching mess of pain and emptiness. He so wanted to hug Aerith's mother right now. Comfort her and tell her that he will get Aerith out. Instead, he stepped back. "I will. I promise."   
He walked away, not looking back, closing his eyes in a vain and futile attempt to stop the tears from flowing. The hug would've eased his heart somewhat, he knew. But he chose to bear the pain inside instead, thinking that it would be a small penance.   
  
Aerith opened her eyes, mumbling about the terrible nightmare that she had. Drowsy as she was, she couldn't help but wonder at how much the sun seemed to shine brighter today and yet, how unnaturally cold the morning was. She started to grasp around for her blanket but instead, she felt the cold cotton mattress of the not-so-soft bunk bed instead of her satin sheets.   
She got up, gasping, suddenly remembering where she was, and what had happened the evening before. Her cheeks felt sticky from so many dried tears. She hurriedly got up and went to the thick steel door, and tiptoed to watch out from the small rectangular window. She started screaming, banging her clenched hands on the door.   
"Let me out! Someone let me out!"   
That was when she saw, outside, another door opening into the laboratory, and in stepped a bespectacled man in white laboratory gown. Behind him followed a man in a dark suit, his hair slicked back and a mole on his forehead. The duo was approaching her room.   
"Shinra!" She gasped almost to herself and she backed away until her back touched the cold, gray tiles of the small room.   
After a few moments, the door hissed open, and Professor Hojo and Tseng walked in. The old man was not at all pleasant to look at, especially with the plastered smile on his face.   
"Ah, so you've awakened," Hojo said. "Good. Very good! How are you feeling, my dear?"   
"Get me out of here!" Aerith said, her voice wavering. "Please."   
"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Hojo said. He took a step forward. "You see, you, my dear, will soon bring me great glory and fame. Even more than that idiot Gast could ever hope to accomplish!" He slowly reached out and cupped Aerith's face with his left hand, his face leaning in as if to have a closer look. Aerith turned away, closing her eyes. He turned to look at Tseng. "She is so very like her mother, don't you think, Tseng? Very pretty."   
Tseng did not reply; instead, he merely looked at Aerith in silence.   
Hojo let go and started to turn around to walk towards the door. "I hope that you'll be more resilient than your mother, young Cetra. Otherwise, I'd be forced to make more, rather 'drastic', measures." He chuckled at this, as if he made a private joke that he found terribly amusing. He turned to Tseng. "I'm going to start my experimentation on her tomorrow. You and your Turks better do a better job of guarding her than finding her, Tseng." With that, the professor walked out of the room.   
Tseng and Aerith watched the door close. After a few moments, Tseng turned to Aerith. "I'm sorry for that. I hope he didn't scare you that much? Professor Hojo can be quite...intimidating, at first."   
He took a few steps closer to Aerith and halted when he noticed the flower girl shirking back. Aerith was shaking her head, visibly afraid. "You...!"   
"Listen, there's no need to fear," Tseng said, trying to make his voice sound as gentle as possible. "I won't hurt you. It's the last thing I'd be thinking of doing. Please." He reached out his hand at her.   
Aerith just looked at the outstretched hand, not making any sign of accepting it. Then, she looked up at the Turk. "W-where's Zack...?"   
Upon hearing the young SOLDIER's name, Tseng's eyes narrowed and his jaw stiffened. His outstretched hand clenched and he lowered it. Even after all that had happened, how ingeniously he had set it all up, she was still looking for Zack? "Zack betrayed you, Aerith!" His voice came out a lot more forcefully then he had expected.   
At this, Aerith's eyes flashed. "No! Zack would never betray me! He must have an explanation!"   
"Professor Hojo had ordered him to look for you!" Tseng said. "And when he did, he tried to gain your trust! So he can get you here! Inside this cell! He never loved you, Aerith!"   
"You're a liar!" Aerith shouted back at him, suddenly finding strength inside her she never knew existed. "Zack will come for me! I don't know why he did what he did, but I know he has a good reason for doing so! I love him, and he loves me! Don't you ever say anything bad about Zack again! I hate you! I hate this place! Let me go!"   
It seemed as if some cosmic blow hit Tseng's chest. He took a step back, his eyes flickering at what Aerith said. The pain he felt when she said those words was more than any physical blow from the young girl could do. "You...you called me a liar..."   
"Zack will come for me," Aerith said, a little more softly than before.   
"You...you said you hate me..." Tseng seemed to be in a daze.   
"Get me out of here," Aerith continued. And she was sobbing softly. "Please. I want to go back to my mom. I...I want to see Zack..."   
"You really love him..." Tseng said, swallowing hard. He turned around, pressed the button to open the door, and stepped out of the room without ever looking back. The door closed behind him with a hiss. A resounding click followed, signaling that the door has been electronically locked.   
Outside, Tseng was breathing hard, his hand leaning on the wall for support. The pain in his heart did not subside one bit. It was one thing watching the girl he had obsessed with for ten years kiss another guy from far away, and it was quite another to actually hear her say that she loves him, in front of his face. That was when reality really broke through his own world, shattering all those carefully crafted fantasies and delusions he had created all these years. That was when he realized that Aerith could never really be his.   
He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and he started to amble away. He made up his decision, now. He walked away. Away from the laboratory. Away from Aerith's cell. Away from Aerith.   
  
In the building's cafeteria, on the corner table, Zack was going over a few rough sketches. Whenever someone passed by, he would quickly cover the plans up and then wait until the person has gone out of range. Then, he would go back to poring over his plans. All this was done in complete and professional silence, as though the slightest noise from him would be a betrayal of the plan he was coming up with.   
Early that morning, he was already in front of Claire the receptionist's desk, with his charm turned fully on. He asked, in a voice as pleasant as humanly possible, about whether he could have access to the 65th floor; more specifically, the "Building Structural Schematics" room where, he knew, the layout of the different parts of Shinra Building were located; from the electrical wirings, security schematics, and floor diagrams to the pipes and drainage system. It was important for his current new mission, she must understand, and by doing this, she would be helping him save an awful lot of trouble. So could she be a dear and grant him temporary access? At first, she showed resistance, pointing out that unless he, Zack, could show her, Claire the receptionist, a written letter from his current taskmaster authorizing him of such privileged access, she must abide by the rules and withhold giving pass keycards to just about anyone. He must understand, she said, that rules are rules and she would be without a job if they'd find out she was breaking one.   
Zack, then, feigned disappointment, leaning on the desk, his head bowed low. He looked up at Claire the receptionist, his eyes showing pleading, as if he was pleading for his life. And he asked her, in a mournful voice as he could muster, that the cursed taskmaster had forgotten to give him a writ authority and that he couldn't be troubled to go back to him and ask for it again, could he? The pretty redhead showed confusion as to what she should do, biting her red-rouged lips, her pale blue eyes shifting away for one brief moment of hesitation. Then, Zack leaned in closer and, in a voice barely above a whisper, pleaded that he would make it up to her as best as he could when it is all over; his nosed brushed almost imperceptibly on her ear (his warm breath tickling her skin) and his hand made tantalizing circles on her arm, running slowly until it reached the base of her white neck, and on the soft spot of her exposed breasts. Claire took a breath, her face visibly flushed, and she hurriedly took a magnetized keycard, passed it over an authorization machine, and gave it to Zack. Zack smiled sweetly at the young woman, gave her a wink, and assured her that no one will find out about it. Then, without so much as another glance, Zack turned around and walked away.   
All this happened in less than five minutes.   
The remainder of the morning was then spent dredging up old, almost faded-out building diagrams and structural plans from rows and rows of fiber-plastic shelves. Within hours, Zack had photocopied dozens of layouts of the building's security and ventilation system as well as cross-sections of the top floors, all in the vain attempt of trying to find a way to get past the restricted access of the building's laboratory. Although Zack was no architect or engineer, he had been trying to translate the engineering jargons from the layouts and diagrams, mostly purely on the basis of guesswork and common sense. It had been a tiring task, but Zack was far from complaining. The next time he looked at the digital watch in the room, it was already noon, and time for lunch. Suddenly cautious that somebody might come in the room and find him, he decided to go to the building's cafeteria and resume the studying of his photocopied diagrams there.   
That had been an hour ago, and after exhaustively going through all his notes, Zack finally came upon two realizations: one, that President Shinra must've spent a shitload of money developing the whole place, and two, there was absolutely no way for him to get past the top levels of the building, short of directly drilling a large hole on the ceiling of the 65th floor. The connecting pipes of the exhaust vents on each floor, he found out, were too small to crawl through, and the elevator normally stops on the 64th floor, unless a magnetized keycard is inserted through the reader found on each of the elevators. And while the stairs do go up until the top levels, another set of keycards was needed to access the magnetized electronic door on the higher levels. Oh, he _could_ hack his way into Aerith's containment cell, but there's no bloody way he could open the electronically sealed double-titanium alloy door. Sighing dejectedly, Zack closed his eyes, massaging his temples. Mentally, he was wondering if maybe, he got the wrong floor plans. Or maybe, he just didn't look hard enough. Then, he suddenly held Aerith's image in his mind, and it seemed to suffuse him with renewed strength and resolve.   
He opened his eyes and saw Tseng sitting on the chair across the table. Instinctively, his hand clenched into a fist.   
"Good morning, Mr. Halcyon." Zack did not reply.   
Tseng glanced at the diagrams on the table. "Let me get straight to the point, Mr. Halcyon. And I would advise you to listen well. I don't want to have to repeat myself."   
Zack's face didn't show any untoward change at all.   
"By tomorrow, Professor Hojo would be starting the experiments on Aerith," Tseng said.   
"And all because of you, you fucking bastard," Zack said, under his breath. His eyes flashed in unmasked fury.   
"Now now," Tseng said. "Let's stop pointing fingers, shall we? I was doing a perfectly good job of keeping Aerith's whereabouts a secret until you came along."   
With a growl, Zack suddenly reached across the table and clutched Tseng's collar with his right hand. The adrenaline actually made him heft Tseng a few inches off the ground. The other people at the tables around them gasped. Zack leaned over; his furious face a few inches away from the Turk leader's unusually calm visage. "We're 60 floors from the ground. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurl you through that large glass window and see if Turks can fly."   
"Right now Mr. Halcyon, I'm the only one who can help you get Aerith out," Tseng replied calmly.   
Zack stared at him, dumbfounded and speechless. Was he hearing things?   
"Put me down, Mr. Halcyon," Tseng said.   
Zack obliged, his face still showing disbelief. Maybe he was hearing things. Then, he slowly sat back to his chair. Tseng also sat down, casually readjusting his collar, ever the calm and collected Turks leader.   
"Now, let's talk," Tseng said. "I want you to get Aerith out. Tonight."   
"What the hell do you think I've been trying to do?" Zack growled. "I've stolen plans from the restricted access room, pored over them. I've been trying to find a way to sneak in--"   
"I don't want you to sneak in," Tseng said flatly. "I want you to storm in, full guns, err swords, or whatever it is you're proficient at, blazing. I want you to hack your way into Aerith's containment cell. The cell itself, and the door, unfortunately, is double-titanium and adamantite alloy. Virtually indestructible by any but the most powerful of weapons and magic. Here's the keycard to open it." Tseng threw a red plastic keycard on the table.   
Zack just stared at it, and then at the Turks leader. "What are you planning, Tseng?"   
Tseng ignored his question. He continued. "Hojo has assigned the Turks to guard Aerith. Reno and Rude will be there, as well as I. There will also be a squad of Second-class SOLDIERS, as well as a couple of X-AT3s." He got the laboratory layout that Zack had photocopied. "Sentry guns are located here, here, and here, but they aren't fortified much. A bolt of Lightning2 should take care of them."   
"Why are you doing this?"   
"The SOLDIERS you can kill, as well as the machines. But I warn you, Mr. Halcyon. Don't try and hurt my Turks. Of course, we will be doing our best to stop you. Make no mistake, Mr. Halcyon. We are going to go at you with everything that we got. But don't get killed. Get Aerith out."   
"Why the hell are you blabbing your mouth at me freely like this, Tseng? What's in it for you? Tell me, damn you!"   
"I thought I've already made it clear, Mr. Halcyon?" Tseng sighed, as if he was a teacher tired at explaining things to a child who still didn't quite understand. "I don't want to see Aerith hurt. I love her. But she..." At this, his voice trailed off, as if suddenly lost in thought. Then, he shook his head. "Regardless, I just don't want her to suffer the way Ifalna suffered."   
"Why not get her out yourself, and save us the trouble of having to make this attempt?" Zack asked. Then, he paused, thinking. "And it couldn't be that you would want me dead in the attempt. You specifically want me and her to get out of the building alive."   
"She already escaped, together with her mother, ten years ago, Mr. Halcyon," Tseng said. "One successful escape is luck. Two, however, would already cause eyebrows to raise suspicions. You get me, Mr. Halcyon?"   
"I thought so," Zack said dryly. "I would be your scapegoat."   
Tseng shrugged. "If you want to think it that way."   
"But I'd still be with Aerith," Zack said, still doubting. Somewhere on the back of his mind, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something more to this. He looked at Tseng, waiting for the second shoe to drop.   
Tseng grinned. "You are, indeed, perceptive, Mr. Halcyon. I'm impressed. Hahah. Yes. When you get Aerith out, hide her somewhere where you know she can't be found. I will, of course, order a pursuing team. Don't draw attention to Sector 5. Go somewhere else. Make them think that she lives in another sector. I don't care where. Stay with her. Guard her. Then, by morning tomorrow, you will go to that old abandoned factory in the south-end of Sector 3, where I will be waiting. I will kick the living shit out of you and then bring you back here. Aerith will be free, the Turks will have at least the honor of finding the traitor, and you won't be with Aerith. Everyone will be happy."   
All this Tseng said in a casual, matter-of-fact tone, as if he already expected it to be carried out already. Inspite of the grim turn of events yesterday, Zack couldn't help but let out a bitter, but amused, laugh. He wondered, for one brief moment, if the man across him had really gone off the edge this time. It was all so absurd.   
"Boy, you must really think I'm that fucking stupid, don't you?" Zack said. "Tell me, Tseng, what in Hades makes you think I will ever come back here? I will be with Aerith. I will bring her and her mother out of Midgar. Out of this place. I'll find a place where you and Shinra doesn't have a filthy grip of."   
Tseng let out a soft chuckle, as if humoring a child who thought he got the better deal out of the devil himself. "I really hope you've found a way to transport yourself instantaneously to Gongaga, then, Mr. Halcyon. Because right at this moment, a team of assassin mercenaries are already poised hidden at a certain house in that backwater place. All they need is one green light from me and the whole place would be mourning two very dead, very old people."   
"You fucking bastard!!!" Zack shouted. The people around them looked at the duo in surprise. "I swear you hurt a hair on their head and I'd make you wish your father never screwed your mother. I'd make you feel pain so bad you'd be begging for death before I'm halfway through! And then I'd cast a Phoenix Down on you and start all over again!"   
Tseng just laughed. "Temper, temper. Of course nothing will happen to them if you'll cooperate."   
"What would stop me from gutting you right now?" Zack threatened. "I already have the keycard."   
"Oh please don't insult my intelligence. If those mercs don't receive a set word from me every four hours, they'll go ahead with their killing spree," Tseng said.   
Zack's jaw tightened so much it felt as if his teeth would break. "You fucking--"   
"Yeah yeah," Tseng said casually. "You've already said that to me so many times it's not even significant anymore. So, are you willing to go through with the plan, Mr. Halcyon?"   
"As if I have a choice," Zack muttered.   
"Oh, you do," Tseng said. "On the one hand, you can choose to stay with Aerith and live a life that's far away from Shinra, and mourn your dead parents later. Or, you can have both your parents alive and well, and forever be apart from Aerith. Personally, I'd prefer if you'd choose the latter. But then again, the decision is exclusively up to you, isn't it?"   
Zack was silent. After a few monets, he asked, solemnly, "What will happen to me, then, after you bring me here?"   
Tseng feigned a mock surprise. "Thinking about yourself, for once? My, my, now that is surprising, indeed. Anyway, in all probability, Professor Hojo would probably have you tortured in a futile attempt to make you tell him where you hid Aerith. Of course, you won't. Not that I needed to tell you that. Your love for her is that strong, no?" And then, as if he was sharing a secret to an old friend, he leaned over and whispered. "'Why is he doing this?' You might be asking. I promised to myself one time, nights ago, that I will destroy you, Mr. Halcyon. I will destroy your relationship with Aerith. You're right. I can never have her. When I talked to her this morning, I saw it in her eyes. You're one goddamned lucky sonofabitch, you know that? But I _can_ rip you two apart. That's why I'm doing this. Nothing professional, Mr. Halcyon. Just merely personal."   
Zack just stared at him, breaking the Turk leader apart limb by limb in his mind. "Tell me, how can you bloody sleep well at night?"   
Tseng just shrugged, starting to get up. "Oh, with the air conditioner set at a normal level, and with one of the Shinra female employees freshly and fully fucked lying beside me, usually. Have you ever noticed that pretty redhead in the reception desk? She's a good one. A screamer. You should try her, before you go out on your little expedition tonight."   
Zack did not respond.   
"And oh, by the way," Tseng said, buttoning the lower part of his dark suit. "Don't even think of telling Professor Hojo, or anyone else, for that matter, about this little chat we had. Remember. Just one call, and you can say byebye to good ol' pa and ma." With that, he winked conspiratorially at him before turning around and walking out of the cafeteria.   
Zack was left in his table, on the far corner of the room, papers and plans and layouts strewn all over the table. His face was buried in his hands. Tseng had him like a puppet on a string now, and there was nothing he could do but dance to his tune.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

**

Chapter Eight

**   
  
**H**is mind drifted back ten years ago.   
_They were running along the muddy dirt road of Gongaga. He and his other friends; three boys and a girl. He was carrying a crudely made wooden sword. He was their leader. Not that he was the eldest. Seniority meant nothing to kids. If you're the most adventurous and gutsy of the group, you're the leader because the others automatically look up to you.   
"Zack! Zack! Wait up," one of the boys panted.   
Zack turned around, exasperated. He wasn't even breaking out into a sweat yet and already, his friends were tired. "Hurry! We haven't got all day!"   
"Where…where are we…going, anyway?" the second boy asked. He hunched over, hands placed on his knees.   
"I found this great place just across the creek!" Zack grinned, smiling. "It's got everything! Large rocks, big trees! It's a perfect hideaway! An' it's a good place for us to play!"   
"Play what?"   
Zack's eyes grinned brightly. "Play Shinra!"_   
  
Zack adjusted the straps on his iron-studded gloves, flexing his hands open and close, making sure that they provided maximum mobility. On his right Escort Guard, he placed three materias: a mastered Cure, a mastered Enemy-Skill, and a mastered Ice. On his left was a mastered Fire and a mastered Lightning.   
  
_The place was a little grove surrounded by trees. A small ridge rose up just beside a little stream. A large, wrinkled oak tree which must have been a hundred years old grew outstretched on top of the ridge. Beside it, there were rocks of various sizes.   
"Okay, Maya, you're gonna be the victim an' I'm gonna rescue you," Zack said to the little girl.   
"What? Why can't I rescue you?" Maya objected.   
Zack rolled his eyes, as if such an obviously stupid question didn't need any answering. "Because you're a gurl, and gurls can't rescue guys. Haven't you seen the movies? It's always the gurls who needed rescuing!"   
"Hey, Zack," one of the boys asked. "Can we be SOLDIERS for a change?"   
"No," Zack said. "Only I can be a SOLDIER. You three be, uhm, terrorists or stuff. You guys kidnap Maya and I go rescue her. And then she will give me a kiss!"   
"Eeew, gross!" Maya said, wrinkling her nose.   
"Stop complaining," Zack said. "Heroes always get kissed in the end."_   
  
The metal shoulder pad was strapped on; the brown leather strips locked securely across his chest. For a brief moment, he looked at the adamantite bulletproof armor lying on his bed, but decided against it. The armor, while affording considerable security against the bullets, would just be an added bulk and in this operation right now, he needed maximum speed for maximum efficiency. Besides, he knew full well that the Second Class SOLDIERS and the mecha guards would be packing AP bullets. At close quarter skirmishes, adamantite armor would be useless against armor-piercing ammunition. Besides, he was a First Class SOLDIER. He had never relied on armors.   
  
_It was early evening. Already, the darkening sky was dotted by a few twinkling stars. Just ahead, on the west horizon, beyond the towering mountains, the last rays of the sleeping sun cast deep, bloody reds and muted, golden yellows. Zack was lying on one of the great branches of the oak tree, hands laced and placed behind his head, his left foot swinging idly by. He was chewing on a grass stalk. His friends were seated on the green grass of the ridge just below him. Some crickets, denizens of the night, were already starting to chirp.   
"When I get out of this place, I'll become a SOLDIER," Zack said, with a determination only nine-year old kids have. "I'll become famous. Like Sephiroth. You'll see."   
"My mother said that Shinra is bad. So, SOLDIERs can't be good, too," one of his friends said. "She said Shinra is always making poor people suffer. And that SOLDIERs are the ones they're orderin' to do this."   
"Your ma's wrong!" Zack said. "SOLDIERs are the good guys. They're protectin' us from the evil people. Shinra trains them so they'll become good fighters, so they can protect us better. Your ma's just saying that because Shinra's rich, and your ma isn't!"   
"Take that back!" his friend said, heatedly, looking up at him. "Shinra is evil! My ma never lies!"   
But Zack didn't pay any attention to his friend's words. He just lay there, chewing on his grass stalk, looking at the darkening horizon. "Shinra is good. They protect us. The SOLDIERs protect us. I'm gonna be like them someday. I'll become like Sephiroth. Then, I can protect our town, too. I can protect everyone I love. You'll see."_   
  
Sighing, Zack finally got up. He hefted his Buster Sword, slung it over his shoulder, and stepped out of his room and into the night.   
  
The two guards had been standing watch ever since yesterday, by direct orders from Professor Hojo himself. They were told to not let their guards down, nor let anyone without written authorization from him enter, as the girl they were guarding was vastly more important than both their lives combined. Indeed, it was implicitly implied that even if their and their respective families' lives were to be combined, it still wouldn't nearly compare to the worth of the frail, little girl imprisoned on the titanium and adamantite alloy room just beyond the double-reinforced door they were guarding. But nothing had happened since then, and they were getting bored.   
"So, like, hey," the first guard said. "You think something'll happen?"   
The second guard snorted. "Heh. Only if we're lucky. Smoke?" Smoking was not allowed in the premises, but it was already 10 at night, already late, and only a few employees were still around so they figured it couldn't hurt to get a puff of smoke. Besides, it was one way to kill the utter boredom of their job.   
"Thanks," the first guard said, gratefully accepting the cigarette. "So, waddya think of the broad? Pretty, huh?"   
"Yeah," the second guard agreed. "I wonder what the professor's planning to do to her."   
"Word is she's the key to some secret weapon Shinra is making," the first guard gossiped. "Although how it could be, I don't know, no matter how hard I try an' think about it. The world's changed. Why, back in my pa's day, the only weapons they're making are machine guns and the occasional tanks! Now…little girls." He shook his head, as if to emphasize his point.   
"Maybe she's another of 'em Sephiroth things?" the second guard hazarded a guess. "Y'know, secret warriors."   
"Hey, speaking of Sephiroth, word is that he's goin', you know…" the guard twirled his forefinger on his temple, in the universal sign of someone gone completely nuts.   
"Heh, I'm glad I'm not on the front lines with him, then," the second guard said. "That guy's creeping me out every time he visits here. It's like, he's not even human! Why, last time--"   
He was interrupted by the hiss of the elevator just ahead of them. The door opened, and they saw Zack step out. His face was blank, but cold. He started walking towards them.   
The first guard recognized Zack. "Uhm, sir, I'm sorry, but no one's allowed here. Professor Hojo's orders."   
Zack didn't listen. He continued walking.   
The second guard stepped towards the approaching SOLDIER. "Sir, unless you have authorization from Professor Hojo, you may not pass beyond this point…"   
Still no reply.   
The two guards started palming their submachine guns. "Sir…!"   
Zack's eyes narrowed slightly, and he started to grasp the Buster Sword strapped on his back. The yellow materia on his Escort Guard slowly glowed.   
"Oh shit," the two guards swallowed hard.   
  
Inside the room, elite Second class SOLDIERs stayed on alert, their armor-piercing submachine guns at ready. On their backs, laser-tipped plasma blades hung menacingly. Two X-AT3s kept a 360-degree surveillance on the whole room, their multi-sensor "eyes" scanning everything and anything that was out of the ordinary. Above, on the ceiling, double-barreled laser sentry guns kept a careful lookout on the main door. The whole atmosphere was cloaked with alert silence and palpable tension.   
Suddenly, there was a loud bang as something hit the door, hard.   
"What was that?" Rude asked, standing up.   
There was another clang and this time, a large bump appeared on the metal surface.   
"Be ready!" Reno shouted to the SOLDIERs even as they trained their guns to the main door. All attention was focused on the entrance. They waited, breaths bated. There was silence for some few moments.   
Without warning, the heavy metal door was utterly wrenched out of its frame as though it had been hit by a massive, titanic force. It flew straight forward, bringing with it two second-class SOLDIERs who were unfortunate enough to be in the door's way.   
The interlocking steam tubes on the door's frame that gave pressure to the automatic door broke loose. sending out great amounts of white, foggy smoke. For a moment, the laboratory's entrance was heavily clouded, lessening the visibility to near zero. There was a moment's hesitation before Reno shouted, "What the hell are you idiots waiting for? Thanksgiving?! FIRE!"   
A deafening cacophony of gunfire immediately ensued, the SOLDIERs not really knowing what it was they were shooting at. The smoke of the machine guns mixed with that of the white steam, and the loud, blazing sound of the guns interspersed with that of the clangs and clinks of the empty bullet shells as they dropped to the floor.   
Suddenly, the mists parted as a figure came hurtling into the room, roaring wildly. Sounds of crystalline plinks as armor-piercing bullets ricocheted impotently against an invisible magic barrier was heard even as the dark-haired figure hurtled the unconscious door guard he was carrying with his right hand against a group of SOLDIERs on his left. With an agility that can be described as nothing but superhuman, Zack somersaulted to the right as a hail of lasers and bullets riddled the ground where he once stood mere seconds ago.   
Seeing the young SOLDIER's wild blue Mako-eyes, Reno gasped in angry recognition. "You!"   
In answer, Zack narrowed his eyes and, seemingly becoming a blur, he swung his massive Buster Sword in a wild arc, approaching Reno. In the wake of his passing, SOLDIERs fell unconscious even as their guns fell to the floor in pieces. When Zack came to where Reno was standing, he let loose a straight right that made the red-haired Turk lose a tooth and his shades. Blackness came over Reno as numbness swallowed his head.   
"Reno!" Rude cried. He growled in anger as he started to swing a massive left fist towards the First Class SOLDIER's face. Zack ducked nonchalantly and planted a deep uppercut into Rude's gut that made the bald-headed Turk's eyes turn wide open from beneath his dark shades. Still in the same motion, Zack leaped up and kneed Rude just below the jaw. Rude went down for the count, his massive body plopping down like wet meat.   
All this time, the SOLDIERs, not wanting to hit their Turk leaders, stood impotently as they watched two of their Turks being dispatched just like that. Tseng growled. "Kill him! Kill him, or by the devil I will have all your heads by morning!"   
Another volley of submachine gun fires echoed across the large room even as Zack leaped towards one of the two X-AT3s which had been trying to get a lock on the always moving SOLDIER. Somersaulting into the air, Zack seemed to hover for one brief moment as he looked down at the large mech, his Buster Sword held with both hands, aimed straight down at its head. From the mech's point of view, it saw Zack leap above it, sword held. It's central targeting unit finally got a lock on Zack, its targeting cursor blinking a bright red. However, it never got to activate its laser guns as Zack landed on the X-AT3's upper torso and buried the massive Buster Sword deep into the mech's head. Sounds of mechanical whirrs and blips came out of the giant robot even as sparks appeared on its destroyed head. All the while, its body was dented by the numerous bullets from the SOLDIERs' guns.   
Somersaulting again, Zack leaped behind the destroyed mech, planting a high-density explosive as he landed. Lacking logical direction now, the mech walked straight towards the group of SOLDIERs. Zack started running towards the door of the cell holding Aerith even as the mech exploded with a deafening blast behind him, taking with it a few small tanks of hydrogen nearby. In no time at all, the whole place was a veritable feast of small explosions one after the other. Shrapnel and bits of metal flew, and as Zack's Wall spell was finally weakened, bits of the metals grazed his body. He let out an "augh" as a metal grazed his cheek, drawing a line of blood. The sprinkler system finally activated, and the countless drops of water mingled with the large amount of black smoke and white steam. Coughing was heard together with small shouts from Tseng and the occasional moans from wounded SOLDIERs. All this was beyond Zack's periphery as he inserted the red keycard that Tseng gave him that morning. The door whirred and for one brief moment, Zack felt the holding cell's refreshing cold air of the air conditioner kiss his face.   
That was when he saw Aerith again. She was on the other side of the small room, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. When she heard the door hiss open, she looked up, and she gasped.   
Zack was there. He was breathing hard, and bathed with sweat, and blood was flowing from a cut on his cheek. There were bruises from where the AP bullets bounced on his Wall spell (for even if the spell protected him, the high impact of the bullets still managed to leave slight bruises). He reached out his hand, and he said the first words that came out of his mouth ever since his one-man siege that evening. "Take my hand, Aerith. We're going out."   
Aerith looked at his outstretched hand. And she looked up, towards his face. How she longed to just cup that face with her hands, and wipe away those blood and sweat. She looked and noticed for the first time the blue fire in his eyes. She had never seen his eyes that fiery before. He, Zack, of the fiery blue eyes. She reached out and accepted his hand. And they ran.   
  
The long hallway (and indeed, probably the whole of the building right now) was bathed with the red glow of warning sirens. Shouts of Shinra guards and SOLDIERS were faintly heard while the crescendo of the siren alarm wailed throughout the whole building. All this, however, was lost on Zack as he was running along the corridors, his left arm tightly holding Aerith's right. They were running now. Aerith was breathing hard. She still wasn't able to grasp the situation fully but it did not matter. She was with Zack now, and she knew that she was going to be safe. As long as he was with her. Safe with him.   
Suddenly, far in front of them, a group of blue-dressed Shinra guards appeared. Zack stopped even as he saw the lead guard point at them shouting something he wasn't able to hear. He started to turn around and go back when he saw the pursuing group of Second Class SOLDIERS appear right on the bend. Zack looked around to and from both sides, assessing his situation. Aerith, meanwhile, was breathing hard, unsure of what will happen. She consoled herself. She will be safe with him.   
"Hold on to me tight," Zack whispered, and he extended both arms. Aerith clung close to Zack, feeling his muskiness intermingled with sweat and smoke and blood. The Materias on both of Zack's Escort Guards started to glow and suddenly, a massive spell of Ice3 came out of his right hand even as a massive spell of Fire3 came out of his left. The whole corridor filled with destructive opposing elemental spells on both sides, but the resulting vortex created a vacuum that left the middle relatively safe. Cries of pain mingled with that of blood and charred flesh. Zack was breathing hard, the effects of casting heavy doses of magic tonight taking its toll on him. He felt his ether energy almost running out. He knew that he won't be able to hold off casting magic for long.   
When the blaze disappeared, death was on both sides of the corridor as bodies lay sprawling, bloodied and still. Aerith closed her eyes and buried her face on Zack's back, not wanting to see the carnage, not really used to seeing the dead. She felt Zack's labored breathing. "C'mon," he whispered.   
Suddenly, more shouts followed from both sides of the corridor again, and this time, Zack could hear the distinct sound of metal on tiled floor. From out of the far corner, he saw mechs emerging. He cursed. Now he was sure he won't be able to blast his way using magic, spent as he was, and drained.   
"Zack…" Aerith started to speak, her voice trembling.   
Zack looked to his left and right, assessing his situation. And he looked forward to the thick glass wall, to the wonderful view of Midgar at night. It was a long way down and last he checked, he wasn't sprouting wings. He studied the layout outside, his mind trying to shut off the growing voices on either side of them, trying to keep the urgency from clouding his judgment. On the other side of the street were rows of smaller buildings. He could see their rooftops clear on the moonlit glow. He tried gauging the distance. Their elevation was high enough to allow him to cover the expanse and he calculated that he could just about clear it. If he was alone. But Aerith was with him now, and that is a significant additional weight. Unless…   
His mind made up, he started to step back, trying to cover as much ground as he could. He looked at Aerith. "Aerith?"   
Aerith looked up at him, fear in her green eyes.   
"Trust me."   
Swallowing hard, Aerith nodded.   
"Hold on tight, and whatever happens, don't let go." The young Cetra nodded again.   
Aerith wrapped her arms around Zack's neck even as Zack wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Still stepping back, Zack extended an arm forward and once again, the faint Materia on his gauntlet glowed.   
  
The few people walking along the street outside Shinra's building at this ungodly hour of the night looked up when they heard a massive explosion on the top levels of the imposing Shinra tower. From their view, the silvery moonlight made the pieces of glass splinters glow crystal-like, mixed with the huge amount of black smoke and structural debris. And from out of the smoke, they saw what seemed to be like two figures leap out, bits of smoke still clutching until the night wind swept them away. The people gasped, not used to this kind of fireworks display.   
  
Aerith was closing his eyes the moment she saw the Materia glow. She was still closing her eyes when she heard the deafening explosion and she felt Zack move, carrying her weight like she was a feather. And suddenly, she felt the sweet, refreshing kiss of the night wind caress her naked skin. And she knew, without opening her eyes, that they were out of the building. That they were flying. And in her mind, she envisioned Zack sprouting white, luminescent, angel wings   
  
As Zack predicted, Aerith's added weight shortened out the distance they were going to cover in mid-air. He could see the rooftop of the building meeting up with them, but he knew that it would fall short. Praying that he was right in his calculations, he closed his eyes, prayed to whatever gods he held holy (he was never religious), and for one last moment, gathered all the remaining ether energy he had in his being. He flexed his hands and concentrated hard. For the last time, the Fire materia glowed and Zack felt heat creep up on his hands. He concentrated more, putting everything into one single thought: to cast a massive amount of streaming Fire3. And then, his hands emitted intense heat as the elemental spell suddenly spewed off on a downward arc. It was not the usual area-effect Fire3 he would normally conjure but rather, right now, he was trying to conjure a concentrated stream of Fire3. The downward force propelled them upward, creating a rocket-type effect. The intense magic shattered the Fire materia, but Zack had accomplished what he had hoped to accomplish. The added boost was enough to compensate for the added weight, adding that much needed distance to cross to the rooftop on the other side of the street. Zack embraced Aerith as they started to fall down, aiming to use his body to break her fall. In this closeness, Zack could hear her breathe. And he concentrated on it as he felt his body slam into the hard concrete roof.   
  
Tseng was standing on the edge of the destroyed Shinra glass wall, watching the spectacular (although, he had to admit, reckless) display the young SOLDIER showed. He watched as Zack, embracing Aerith tight, slammed on the rooftop, rolling a few more meters before finally stopping. He watched as Aerith, after a few moments, get up and kneel beside Zack, cradling his head in her arms, and for one brief moment, Tseng felt intense jealousy consume him again. Then, he saw Zack stir and embrace Aerith. And they both got up and started to walk; Zack limping a little as he was supported by Aerith. All this Tseng saw under the silvery moon and the cool, night wind. In spite of what he saw, he still managed a smile. His plan was working as he expected it to.   
"Sir?" One of the SOLDIERs asked. "Orders?"   
"Conduct a massive search for them," Tseng said. "And fast!" He knew, though, that beyond the street across Shinra, the slums existed. Zack and Aerith would be able to find lots of places to hide in. And he knew that Zack wouldn't let anything happen to Aerith. The search would turn up futile. And Aerith would be safe come morning and Zack would come to him.   
"Yes sir!" the SOLDIER saluted and he issued orders to his subordinates. Immediately, the group dispersed.   
Tseng inhaled in the fresh night air. It was a beautiful night, after all, and it would be a sin to waste it all.   
  
They walked in silence, he still limping from the fall but was trying his best not to show it, as if the merest show of pain and unbalance would be enough to shatter their security; her security. Never mind that right now, she was at her strongest. Aerith, for her part, wanted to say something, but wisely decided against it. Instead, she kept mumbling to herself, as if talking to Zack. She gripped his hand tighter, gathering reassurance in them. They were walking amidst the junk and the wastes of this decaying city, stopping only now and then whenever Zack's strained ears would detect a conversation. They kept to the dark, walking as cautiously as the rats that ran beneath their feet.   
  
Presently, they came to an old abandoned building which must have been a beautiful apartment on its prime. It was all of three stories high, with a quarter of the building on the left wing demolished as if a bomb had been dropped there. Stones and bricks and steel were strewn across the courtyard. The remains of what once must have been an impressive fountain was in the middle. They were in Sector 2, a place Aerith never had a reason to go to, flower-selling or not.   
Zack led the way to the front door and opened it. They found a stairway that led to the top floors. The smell was dusty and musky, and Aerith couldn't help but sneeze and cough. The sudden darkness of the building made her blind for a bit, but Zack led her way. Presently, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see now that the inside of the place was as run-down as it was on the outside. Battered paintings and picture frames with broken glasses were displayed on the walls. The remains of what must have been the counter lay empty and dusty on the front. Zack started climbing the stairs and she took hold of the banisters and trailed after him, still holding his hand.   
They went to the third floor and Zack opened the door of the room near the end of the corridor. When Aerith stepped in, she found that it was one of the rooms where the walls and the roof was partly destroyed. Moonlight flooded the place with an unearthly, bluish light. An old, wrecked bed was placed against the undemolished wall partition, its mattress ripped and shredded and springs coming out. It was a broken down place, but there was the moonlight. Beyond the destroyed wall, Midgar could be seen, sleeping like a peaceful giant.   
"I think we should be safe here," Zack said for the first time since they escaped out of the building. He looked out to the dark streets below. Midgar was still sleeping, but at least he didn't hear Shinra anymore. He turned to look back at Aerith who was standing a couple of yards from him. The blue-silver moonlight made everything look ethereal, almost phantasmal, like those you seem to remember of dreams shortly after waking, but looking at her now, she was the most ethereal of all. She was looking at him in that way as if questioning and being expressionless at the same time.   
"I am sorry," Zack said, not really knowing where or how to start. "Aerith, the truth is I didn't know the girl I would be searching was you…"   
Aerith started walking slowly towards him in silence.   
"…if I had known earlier; from the start…I would've stopped…" he continued. He started to look away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable; suddenly feeling her presence closing in on him. "…perhaps I would've run away, so I wouldn't be a danger…before Tseng knew…I would've given up on Shinra…"   
Aerith was before him, now. He was several inches taller than her, but right now, she could've been a giant for all he was concerned, feeling so small as he was. Aerith slowly reached up and touched his cheek.   
"…but before I knew it, it was already too late!" Zack said, suddenly feeling as if he needed an excuse. Like a schoolboy who had to convince the teacher that he wasn't cheating and if he did, he didn't mean to. "When you told me about what you really are in the church that day…that's only when I realized that the person Shinra wanted me to track down was you…! Aerith, I so wanted to get away from Shinra then. Take you and your mother out of here…out of Midgar. But Tseng, he--!"   
"Shut up," Aerith said softly, interrupting him suddenly. Zack stopped talking, breathing hard. It was only then that he realized that he was crying. He looked down at Aerith.   
"I never doubted you for one moment," she continued. She wiped away a tear from his cheek. "I knew you would come for me. I knew that you had a reason. They tried to convince me that you were only using me to gain my trust so you could betray me, but I didn't believe them."   
"Aerith…"   
She suddenly clasped her arms around his neck, letting all her weight fall down on him so they fell down on the dusty floor, leaning against the broken-down bed. She was so close to him now that he could feel every breath that she took; the heaving of her chest. She placed her head against his chest, looking beyond the broken-down wall towards sleeping Midgar beyond.   
"I love you," she said, as if healing everything with just those three words. "I just realized I've only said those words to a man two times now, and only to the same man. In a span of a few days. A couple of weeks ago, if someone would've told me that I'd say those words to a man, I'd laugh and call them crazy. Now, if I hadn't said those to you, I would think I've gone crazy…I love you, Zack, and I'm not afraid to say that…"   
"I love you too, Aerith," Zack said, kissing the top of her head and, now, he realized that for all the countless times he'd said those words to all those women, he never really meant it. Until now. "I've said those words so many times to so many faces that the meaning's lost to me. But now…I realized just how precious it really is…"   
There was silence as their breaths eased, lying there in each others' arms under the moon, on a run-down, godforsaken place. Holy travelers on a godforsaken land.   
"Did you know what I was thinking? Back there, when you came for me, when we were escaping. Amidst the gunfires and the smoke and the explosions and the alarms, did you hear what I was mumbling?"   
"No. What was it?"   
Aerith closed her eyes and, for the first time since their escape, Zack felt her suddenly become loose. Relaxed. In one movement of letting out a breath, she had suddenly reverted back to the vulnerable little girl he had always held in his arms. Aerith leaned deeper against him, deeper into his embrace. She replied; started talking in slowly drawn out words, rambling, as if exhaustion from the night's escape had suddenly caught up with her.   
"I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die. And I thought that if I was going to die I would die with you. I can't think of dying with anyone else but you, young as I am, I have never really seen death. I didn't feel scared. I certainly wasn't brave just now. I thought to myself, He is here right now and he is holding my hand, we should have lain down together, you in my arms, before we died. All I could think about while we were running away was how much I wanted to run my fingers down your black hair, and how I wanted to look at those eyes of yours. Do you know you have such gorgeous blue eyes? Like the deepest blue sky on a beautiful spring day, have you seen such a day? I am so tired, Zack, I want to sleep. I want to sleep under the moon, place my head against your chest I just want to close my eyes without ever thinking about the rest of the world, want to find that place where its just you and I and just sleep. What a brave heart! To know what to do even when we were trapped. How did you know? When we were flying in the air you kept praying Give me strength give me strength, but you already know you have it. Right? Shhh…don't shake. You must be my still bed for tonight, let me curl up and be safe within your embrace as if you were my armor and protection, I love the thought of you being my armor, such a wonderful, peaceful thought, you can't rush it…"   
  
It was very early when he opened his eyes, with just the faintest glimmer of the sun rising on the east. Almost all of Midgar was still asleep. He looked down and saw that she was still deep in slumber, gripping the cloth on his chest as if her life depended on such an act. When she had fallen asleep, he had wrapped his arms around her and now she found that she had gripped it against herself. He certainly was no Ancient, but right now, as the world was slowly waking up, he found that it was her breath that was most alive. He wanted to lie here with her like this forever, just forget about Midgar and Shinra and the whole world. But he knew that, much as he loves her, he also loves two other people.   
Slowly so as not to wake her up, he softly untangled himself from her arms. He softly rested her on the floor. Then, looking at her one last time, he fought the urge to give her a kiss, and he silently walked away.   
  
As was agreed, Tseng was there in the appointed place, an old abandoned factory in Sector 3. With him were three Shinra soldiers. He was leaning against an old machinery. When Zack stepped into the large warehouse, Tseng greeted him with a wolfish smile. Zack walked to him and Tseng, still smiling, met him halfway and gave him a hard punch on the face.   
  
Aerith woke up when she felt the ray of the morning sun creep up through the broken wall and kiss her cheek. When she didn't see Zack, she looked around frantically. And that was when she found out that she was alone.   
  
Blood was pouring out of Zack's broken lip as he fell on the dusty ground for what seemed like the hundredth time now. He coughed and spit out more blood. He placed his hands squarely on the ground, wanting to push himself up again. Before he could, he felt the tip of Tseng's well-polished shoe against his chest. He let out a gasp as wind was forced out of his lungs. Again, he fell.   
  
Aerith made her way out of the old building and started finding her way out of Sector 2 and into more familiar grounds. An hour later, she saw the familiar sight of the streets of commercial Sector 4. Already, people were out and about. Merchants and store owners have started opening up their stores. Aerith, now in familiar, turf, made her way towards Sector 5.   
  
Tseng roughly clasped Zack's hair and forced Zack to look up to him. Even with all the bruises on his face, Zack still showed silent defiance. Infuriated more, Tseng smashed Zack's face into the ground and placed his heel against the back of the young SOLDIER's head, digging in maliciously and with much contempt. He spat on his head and laughed. Then, signaling the guards, he slowly walked to the entrance of the factory, feeling that he needed some sun. He got out a cigarette from his suit and started smoking. Meanwhile, the three Shinra guards got Zack up and they started walking out of the factory, Tseng trailing a few feet behind, lit cigarette in his hand.   
  
When Elmyra opened the door and saw her adopted daughter standing there, she let out a gasp and then hugged Aerith tight, crying profusely. She kept kissing the side of her hair, great relief on her face. Aerith was crying, too. And they embraced each other for a long time. The flowers on her garden took on a more wonderful bloom, it seemed. It was going to be a beautiful day.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

**

Chapter Nine

**   
  
**H**e didn't know how long he had been drifting in and out of consciousness. He can't even scarcely remember how long it had been since he left Aerith in that dilapidated building to meet Tseng in that old warehouse. Has it been an hour? A day? Two? He wasn't really sure. All he knew was that every moment seemed to begin with pain until sweet darkness would envelope him again, and even before that could happen, he had to endure another round of pain again. Pain and darkness. But everything was nothing compared to the thought that Aerith was alive and far away from them. Aerith was safe now. That's all that matters.   
And now, he hears a voice again. It was all booming and drawn out; slow as if spoken underwater and the time dragged on for eternity. It seemed to be calling him, mentioning his name. It seemed to be asking him something. The answer? What was the answer? He didn't even know what the question was.   
_Leave me to my darkness, please. It's nice here. It's comfortable. Go away! I want to sleep._   
But still, the underwater voice kept trying to say something to him. Drifting out of the haze, he tried to open his eyes (he can't even properly do that) but instead, his head followed the direction of the voice like a newborn pup who has yet to open its eyes, relying instead on the sounds around him. He desperately tried to open his eyes (it seemed to respond better now). In his mind, he already knew who was calling him. _Aerith_. It will be worth the effort if he could only see her face just one more time (but wasn't she far away from here? Wasn't she, Zack?).   
Slowly, his vision came seeping back in. It was all so blurry, like a mish-mash of colors were put in a blender and set to max. His mind slowly sorted the image being transferred from his eyes, focusing on the figure before him. A dash of red. And dark. Angry red. Slowly, the image sharpened, and with it, the sound. He could identify it a lot clearer now. Everything was a swoosh but slowly, it tapered off to something comprehensible.   
"…-ake now, eh? Good…" the blur before him said. He focused again until he saw who it was. And regretted having to. It was Reno, minus the glasses, and when the Turk grinned evilly, Zack found that he was without a tooth, as well.   
Zack wanted to creep back to the darkness.   
"Oh no you don't!" Reno growled. He clasped the young SOLDIER's face with his hand and forced him to look at him. Zack looked like a mess; his right eye was puffed bluish-black, his lips were busted, and spit and blood dribbled past his chin. Multiple cuts and bruises adorned his cheek and his hair was a disheveled mess. He was naked from the waist up, and his hands were shackled on either side of him, forming a Y. His well-muscled body was covered with welts and bruises.   
Zack took in a deep breath and tried to speak. "…go...away…"   
Reno smirked. "That was one hella expensive pair of glasses, you fucker!"   
Zack managed a weak but mocking grin. "Can't…say it was…much of an improvement. The…missing tooth…is, though." He tried a weak laugh but coughed out blood instead.   
"Why you--!" Reno said before he let loose a backhand which caused Zack to fling aside his head. He lolled it back, blood running from his nose.   
"Be thankful Rude is still out of it, no thanks to you," Reno said, rubbing his hand. "I'm thinking of letting you live at least long enough until he wakes up, so he can have a piece of you as well."   
"Didn't know…you were the…sharing type," Zack commented mockingly again.   
Spiked with anger, Reno was about to give him another vicious punch on the face when Hojo stepped in. "That's quite enough, Reno. We don't want him dead…yet. Back away."   
Reluctantly, Reno stepped back, but not before spitting on Zack's face. He sauntered back to the corner of the darkened room, hands in his pocket. Zack squinted his one good eye to look at Hojo. Behind him, Tseng was standing. The Turks leader gave him a meaningful look.   
"I really do admire your resilience, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said in his casual, bored voice. "But really. There's no sense on you acting this way. You're wasting enough time and energy as it is. That is so very precious, don't you think? Just tell us where you hid Aerith and maybe, we'll let you live. Or at the very least, we'll make your death as painless as possible."   
"Stick with…your daytime job, Hojo…" Zack said. "You're…lousy as a…negotiator."   
Hojo just shook his head as if admonishing a child who didn't know he was neck-deep in quicksand. "Why do you have to be such a hero? I promise you, no harm will come to her."   
"Just as…no harm came to Ifalna?! Is that it, huh?!" Zack growled, suddenly finding renewed strength. He tried to break away from his chains, but at his present state, he might as well try moving a mountain. He slumped down again, defeated and tired.   
"We've learned much from Ifalna!" Hojo said. "At least now we'll know as to what extent we're going to subject her to! I promise you, Mr. Halcyon, what happened to Ifalna won't happen to her. You have my word."   
Chuckling at first, Zack suddenly let out a weak laugh, which considerably went a little stronger. "Your…word?! Oh gods, Hojo. Stop…it. You're making my sides ache!" He let out a snicker at the end of it, and then an "Ow" as he did felt a stabbing pain on his side. He looked back at Hojo, fully serious now. There was steeled determination from his one good eye. "Kill me, Hojo. Now. But I still won't tell you where she is."   
Hojo's jaw tightened. "I didn't want to have to resort to very drastic measures, Mr. Halcyon, but really. You leave me no choice." He was about to say something to Reno when an aide suddenly entered the room.   
"Professor, President Shinra has arrived," the aide said. "He wants to talk to you. And Mr. Tseng. They're at the conference room, waiting for the two of you."   
"The President?!" Hojo said. He looked at Tseng for a brief moment. The Turks leader just shrugged, indicating cluelessness. Hojo turned back to Zack and then to the aide. "Very well. We'll be there shortly." The aide nodded and went away.   
Hojo turned back to Zack. "I'll let you think about this for a little more time, Mr. Halcyon. I'd advise you to think things over wisely. Don't be foolish."   
Zack just stared at him. Hojo and Tseng walked out of the room.   
  
President Wryes Shinra did not amass vast wealth and fortune through direct, violent means. Instead, he used subterfuge and subtle machinations to get what he wanted and to be where he was right now, which, of course, as history has proven time and again, made him a man to be feared and respected. Outside, he was fat and ungainly, indeed not the picture one would expect of a tyrannical corporation head. But anyone who made the mistake of judging the man because of his physical appearance seldom ever made the same mistake twice, for often, they simply don't get to live long enough to make it.   
Right now, as Hojo had observed immediately upon entering the large conference hall, President Shinra looked somber and serious enough to make the wiry professor tread lightly. He knew that he was an indispensable part of the Shinra Corporation but still, he didn't get to where he was right now by being reckless.   
Hojo surveyed the room. Hera Scarlet, the corporation's Weapons Development head was seated on the high-backed chair to the president's right, looking dangerously seductive in her slinky, shiny red dress as usual. Directly across her, Gorik Heideggar, Shinra's head of Space Exploration and Development was being his idiotic self. Laughters of "Gyaa ha haaa!" and "Kyaa ha haa!" were exchanged between the two heads. Sitting beside Heideggar, in his composed and silent stature, the head of the Urban Development section, Lars Reeve, was drinking a hot cup of coffee. On the far side of the room, the president's pudgy lapdog, Palmer, was preparing a cup of coffee for the president.   
On the right side of the large room, behind and to the right of Scarlet, a huge screen was on. It showed Zack shackled. Reno was busy torturing him.   
"Mr. President," Hojo said, bowing. "I did not expect this visit from you so soon."   
"I do hope you have a perfectly good explanation for everything, professor," President Shinra said.   
"Explanation, sir?" Hojo asked, acting perfectly innocent.   
"I come here to find that a part of my building has been blown away, the laboratory totally demolished, and a man-a SOLDIER, by the looks of him-shackled on the building interrogation chamber. What the hell has been going on, Hojo?!"   
"Sir, I can explain," Hojo said. "We…we briefly had, in our possession, the young Ancient girl who escaped here together with the mother ten years ago. I was planning to tell you the good news but--"   
"'Briefly'?" President Shinra stressed.   
"Well, sir…" Hojo said, not really knowing how to explain the rescue attempt. "We…lost her. Mr. Halcyon broke through our defenses and got her out."   
"Idiot!" President Shinra suddenly said, standing up and at the same time slamming his hands on the table. His sudden outburst caused Scarlet and Heideggar to look up in surprise. Reeve just observed with curious interest. "You lost her?! To one man?! How the hell did that happen?! Who was in charge of the defense?!"   
"That would be me, sir," Tseng said, stepping up. "I…was partly to blame. Mr. Halcyon was the one tasked to track down the Ancient girl. But…we failed to notice that he was bewitched. Perhaps by some Ancient trick. H-he attacked with extraordinary ferocity, sir. It couldn't have been anything less than extreme magic that was aiding him. Magic provided by the Ancient, perhaps."   
"All the more reason for us to get hold of that girl," President Shinra said resolutely. He turned to look at the screen. "And that's him, I presume?"   
"Yes sir," Hojo affirmed. "He came in highly recommended, so I picked him to track down the Ancient girl. He was successful but…"   
"Hmm…he's quite cute," Scarlet commented. "Minus the bruises, of course."   
"I assume you're now trying to get the information out of him?" President Shinra asked.   
"Yes sir," Hojo said. "But he's proven to be quite stubborn. It would take time and more drastic measures to make him talk."   
Scarlet licked her lips. "Give him to me, and I'll make him talk."   
"What, Scarlet, you're going to 'pump' the information out of him? Gyaa hahaha haa!" Heideggar bellowed, lauging at his own crude joke.   
"Fuck you, Heideggar," Scarlet said.   
"Shut up, both of you," President Shinra said. He turned to Hojo. "Get him to talk, Hojo. I don't care how. Just do it."   
"Of course, sir," Hojo said. "I do have a method, but it's still in its earliest experimental stage. No more than a working theory, at the most."   
"And…?"   
"It would require pumping the subject with a large amount of pure, raw Mako," Hojo said. "The natural triatoxins would trigger the resident chemicals in his head which came out of the doses of synthesized Mako he received when he was accepted into SOLDIER in the beginning. Hopefully, that would enable us to extract his memories. Of course, as I said, it's still experimental. Pumping him with raw Mako might kill him. But I think, even when dead, we could still extract some information. At least _in theory_."   
"Then do it," President Shinra said.   
"Very well then," Hojo said. "I will prepare the necessary equipment tomorrow. If that will be all, sir?" Hojo bowed and started walking away.   
"Actually, that's not all," President Shinra said. "That is not the real reason why I asked you here."   
Hojo turned around, confused. "Oh?"   
President Shinra snapped his finger and Palmer immediately fumbled and got out his leather suitcase. He produced a sheaf of what looked to be like official reports. He handed it to President Shinra.   
"This is the latest report we received from the troops based near Wutai," President Shinra said. "read it, and tell me what you think." He slid the sheaf of papers across the long table towards Hojo.   
Hojo picked it up and started reading. His eyes widened a bit and his jaw tightened. "Oh my god."   
"Precisely what they thought, as well," President Shinra said, looking out of the large window overlooking Midgar. "Apparently, there's something very wrong with your pet subject, Professor."   
"Why, what is it?" the others asked. They started milling around the professor, curious.   
"A whole battalion…?" Hojo gasped.   
"Not just _our_ battalion, but the whole enemy detachment, as well," President Shinra said. "There were a few survivors, so we were able to piece together what happened. Apparently, Sephiroth went mad briefly. He destroyed his own battalion as well as that of the enemy's. Three hundred strong, Professor. That's how many the enemy were. And his battalion was composed of elite Shinra soldiers. Almost all were brutally killed. Our rescue team found him in the field, surrounded by those he killed. He was bathed in blood, they said. He was licking his Masamune. When they found him, he was laughing…"   
"My god," Scarlet gasped.   
"You said he was stable!" President Shinra said, almost shouting. "And while I agree that he was the perfect soldier so far, this report is not to be taken lightly. Not to be taken lightly at all! What's the use of producing super-soldiers like him if all of them were going to go mad?! Do you even have any idea what the consequences would be?!"   
"This is unexpected," Hojo said. "This goes against all pertinent data and hypotheses I and my team have come up with."   
"Well, your team better come up with a good explanation of Sephiroth's behavior, professor," President Shinra said. "Or else I will be forced to cancel all and every research you have. And destroy Sephorth, as well. If this is going to be the after-effects of producing an enhanced super-soldier, then we might as well stick with machines and weapons."   
"No!" Hojo suddenly said. The thought of losing his beloved pet project was unthinkable to him. "Don't destroy him! Don't stop the research! Please, sir, I've devoted most of my career, most of my _life_, for this!"   
"But the report--!" President Shinra said.   
"I think…I think this is a new development," Hojo said. "I would like to make some more observations. Sir…I, I think this is tied to 'it'."   
"'It'?" President Shinra asked, not really understanding.   
"Yes," Hojo said. "For the past few weeks, I've observed and gathered data which would support that there may be a link between the increase of monsters in the Mako reactor in Nibelheim and Sephiroth's behavior. You do know of the reports, don't you? The reactor in Nibelheim's been increasingly active lately. And you know what we kept in there."   
"Jenova," Heideggar said. "That's where we kept Jenova."   
"Precisely," Hojo said. "I've received reports that Sephiorth has been increasingly withdrawn, and he seems to be looking to the east. Towards Nibelheim, in fact. And the sensors we placed inside Jenova's chamber seems to be increasing lately. They're too synchronized to be coincidental, Mr. President."   
"Sephiroth has Jenova's cells," Reeve suddenly spoke for the first time. "Isn't that right, professor?"   
"Precisely," Hojo said. "Which is why…I have come up with a proposition. This is solely based on hypothesis but…"   
"What?" President Shinra asked.   
"What if…we send Sephiroth to Nibelheim? Under an official mission, of course. The monsters _have_ been increasing as of late," Hojo said. "I am really curious as to what will happen. It could be nothing, or, on the other hand, it could cause an interaction which would give us an insight as to what's wrong with Sephiroth. Perhaps, we could find a cure, or…"   
"Or…even a new weapon!" Scarlet said. "A new weapon! More funds for the Weapon Development!"   
Hojo smirked in displeasure. "Scarlet is right. We could find a new weapon based on the data we could gather. Either way, we'd have nothing to lose."   
President Shinra was silent for a bit, thinking deeply, debating the pros and the cons. Then, he spoke. "But what if…something does happen, and Sephiroth goes mad? If your theory is right, and Sephiroth's insanity could be linked to Jenova, then the havoc it would cause would be even greater than what happened in the battlefield near Wutai. The whole town of Nibelheim could be destroyed. Lots of innocent people would be involved. Normally, I could care less, but since Shinra's directly involved, we'd be besieged by protests from places the Planet over. And frankly, professor, I don't need more shit than I already am having."   
"Then, we'll send an army with him," Hojo said.   
"He killed a battalion of soldiers, Professor, and three hundred enemy troops," President Shinra said. "What makes you think an army would suffice? Besides, with the current war in the Wutai front, I need all the able soldiers I can get. No, Professor, an army sent to guard him wouldn't be practical."   
"Then…what about him?" Scarlet suddenly said. They all looked to where she was looking at; at the screen showing Zack.   
"Him?!" Tseng asked incredously.   
"Yes," Scarlet said. "After all, he did singlehandedly bring down a squad of second-class SOLDIERS _and_ your Turks, didn't he, Tseng? And if I remember right, there were two mechs and some sentry guns, as well. If you ask me, he's worth more than an army."   
"Yes, but--!"   
"Look at it this way," Scarlet said. "Professor Hojo's going to be doing an experiment on him, anyway. Which might, or might not kill him. Why not just make the most out of him while he's still alive? If Sephiroth'll go mad and kill him, it wouldn't matter, right? At least he'd be able to put up a good fight. Slow Sephiroth down enough for us to take over."   
"He could be killed in the process," Tseng said, thoughtfully.   
Heideggar laughed. "Gyaa ha ha haa! And what makes you think he'd cooperate, giving the treatment he's currently getting right now?"   
Tseng suddenly let out an imperceptible smile. "Oh, he'll cooperate. Don't worry about it. He will."   
  
"Reno, out," Tseng said as he and Hojo entered the interrogation room. "See ya later," Reno said. "I'll show you what my _other_ hand can do." He chuckled as he went out of the room.   
Zack slowly looked at the duo.   
"Well well, Mr. Halcyon," Hojo said. "It seems that today is your lucky day."   
"What…" Zack asked. "You're finally…killing me? Seeing your faces…is torture enough."   
Hojo let out a chuckle. "Quite the contrary, I'm afraid. We have a mission for you."   
"If it's…finding another…little girl," Zack gasped. "I'll pass. I've had…enough…little-girl missions…for a while."   
"Nono," Hojo said. "This time it'll be different. And, get this. You'll be partnered with Sephiroth! I've heard that he's the reason why you entered SOLDIER in the first place."   
Zack's expression changed. The sarcastic tone was off. He turned curiously serious, waiting for the other shoe to drop.   
"You're waiting for the catch?" Hojo asked.   
Zack remained silent.   
"No catch," Hojo asked. "You just accompany Sephiroth to Nibelheim. There's an…uhm, monster infestation problem there. And, from the prowess you showed yesterday, I would think that you and he will be a very good combination indeed."   
Zack was silent for a moment. Then he said, "No."   
"No?"   
"You heard me," Zack said. "No."   
"We'll kill you, if you refuse," Hojo said. "And trust me, it won't be quick."   
"So far…all I've heard…is blah, blah, and…more blah," Zack said. "You should be…a politician, Hojo."   
Hojo's face stiffened. He was about to say something when Tseng grasped him by the shoulder. "Let me convince him, Professor. If you'll just leave us alone for a few minutes, I'll make him agree."   
Hojo looked at Tseng, then nodded. "Very well. Ten minutes."   
Tseng nodded and Hojo stepped out of the room. Now, only he and Zack were there. Tseng walked over to a panel and flicked a hidden switch. A control panel slid out and Tseng inputted some codes. Clicks were heard.   
"There. We should be safe from prying eyes and ears."   
Zack remained silent, looking at Tseng. Then, he said, "What's this…all about, Tseng? Hojo's…offering me…a dream. Is this…a trick to get me…to tell him where…Aerith is?"   
"'Dream'?" Tseng laughed. "I don't think it'd be appropriate to call this assignment a 'dream'. More like a 'nightmare'."   
"Then tell me," Zack said.   
Tseng walked over to Zack. He lightly ran a finger over Zack's chest, smearing a line of blood and sweat. Then, he licked his finger, tasting the saltiness and blood. "Sephiroth has been getting…well, let's just say, out of his mind lately. He's becoming more dangerous, if that's even possible. Nobody knows what he's going to do next. Now, he's got this assignment to Nibelheim, and the head honchos decided that someone must accompany him. Just in case something happens. You know, precautionary measures."   
"Then…why didn't they…assign you Turks?"   
Tseng leaned over and whispered on his ear conspiratorially, "Frankly, I'm not too comfortable working with madmen."   
"Well…that's a laugh…" Zack said. "You're…in a group…composed of one."   
"Hah, touche," Tseng said. "That's what I like about you, Mr. Halcyon. You don't lose your sense of humor. But no. They've decided that _you_ will accompany Sephiroth. I'm not going to sugarcoat this one, Mr. Halcyon. It will be dangerous. In all probability, you will be killed. But hey, better to die in the hands of the Great One, eh? That would be a perfect end to your career. Sure beats being killed by us."   
"You…want me dead," Zack said. "Why…don't you just…kill me, Tseng? Why…the playing around? You already…have what you want. Aerith…and I…are already apart. Just kill me now…"   
"I don't want to be the cause of Aerith's grief if she finds out," Tseng said. "Besides, it's not really my idea that you were to be sent with him in the first place. You have Hera Scarlet to thank for that. I just thought it would be convenient on my part. Which is why I'm convincing you right now."   
"Hah!" Zack mocked. "What makes…you think…I'll say 'yes'?"   
Tseng grinned. "You're my puppet, Mr. Halcyon. When I pull the strings, you dance. You're my toy. Remember?"   
Zack gritted his teeth.   
"I assume that's a yes, then," Tseng said. "You've made me a happy man, Mr. Halcyon. Very well, I'll tell them you agreed." He started to turn around and walk away.   
"When…?" Zack asked.   
"Hmmm?"   
"When…will this mission…start?"   
"In a week."   
"Tseng…"   
"Yes?"   
"I want to say goodbye to her. If you have any shred of humanity, you won't deprive me of this request."   
Tseng looked at him for a bit. Then, he shrugged. "If that is what you want. A dying man's last request is always honored."   
"Just make sure Hojo doesn't send anyone to follow me."   
"Of course," Tseng said. "As I said, I have Aerith's best interest at heart. Good night, Mr. Halcyon."   
Tseng walked out of the door. Zack was left in the darkness. He shed a tear but no one was there to see it.   
  
Five days had passed since the rescue. Aerith was at her usual haunt, selling flowers (much to Elmyra's pleadings that it was still too dangerous). She was carrying the Guard Stick that had been Zack's first and only gift to her.   
To say that she had been sad and confused the past few days was an understatement. After that night with Zack in that building, she had been sure that nothing would keep them apart again. She had been sure that, with what Zack did, he wouldn't be going back to Shinra. It would only be logical. They'd kill him there. So, if he wasn't there, then where was he right now? Where was he for the past five days? It's not so much the thought that he's gone that's killing her so much as the fact that she didn't have any idea where he was right now.   
In a way, she was beginning to resent it. After all he said that night in the building, why did he disappear just like that, without so much as an explanation, or even at least a goodbye? Aerith was hurt. And the pain just wouldn't go away. She tried selling flowers again, partly to keep herself occupied, but also, partly (although she didn't want to admit it) on the off-chance that she might see him.   
Just then, she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down, to see a little boy of about eight or so. Aerith tried to smile.   
"Hello there little boy," she said. "Do you want a flower?"   
The little boy shook his head. Instead, he handed her something.   
Aerith looked at it quizzically. It was a piece of paper, folded. Once she took it, the little boy ran away. Aerith opened it and she let out a gasp. It was a message, written in that unmistakable handwriting.   
_"Meet me at the church now. I need to see you. I love you. ~ Zack"_   
  
She didn't know how she got there, whether she ran or walked, but the next thing she knew, she was already standing in front of the large oak door of the church in between Sector 4 and Sector 5. She was trembling as she looked at the stained glass window. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed the massive double doors in a little and stepped inside.   
The only light was from the large hole on the ceiling which allowed sunlight to pass through to the center of the altar, filtered by the stained glass windows. Her garden was there, the flowers blooming beautiful and fragrant. And there, squatting to smooth the flowers, was the familiar back of the person she loved. The familiar dark hair was wild, as always, and that menacing, impossibly huge sword was placed on the floor beside him. She couldn't see his face but she always had it memorized in her heart.   
She wanted to run to him, to embrace him from behind, to reach up and grab him by the cheek and kiss his lips. But she held back. For now, she needed answers and explanations. It was the least she deserved. She started to speak.   
"I hate you."   
It was the last thing she thought she would say, and she immediately covered her mouth. But it was already too late.   
Zack didn't turn around. "I know. I…I guess I owe you an explanation…"   
"Why?" The first question she should've asked. "Why did you leave me that morning? You were supposed to hold on to me."   
"I did," Zack replied. "Until I had to go."   
"Where?"   
"Back. To Shinra."   
"But why?" Aerith asked. Her voice was thick with confusion. "I don't understand…"   
"I can't explain it," Zack said. "I'm sorry…I wish I could, but I can't. I wouldn't know where to start. Just know that I did it for you."   
"I can't appreciate it if you don't tell me the reason," Aerith said. "You always say 'I'm doing it for you I'm doing it for you', but right now, Zack, I want to know more than that. Why did you have to go back?"   
"I…made a deal," Zack said. "They'll leave you alone, just as long as I turn myself in…"   
"NO!" Aerith said, suddenly running to him. She embraced him from the back, wrapped her arms around his waist. The first thing she should've done. She rested her face against his back and her tears wet his shirt. "I don't WANT you to do that! I don't want you to turn yourself in! Let's run away! Us, together! Away from here! Away from Midgard! Away from Shinra! I'll go anywhere you want me to! Just…just don't go away. I don't want to have to be apart from you. Not for one second more. Not for one moment longer."   
"Aerith…"   
"Look at me…Zack…please. Look at me…"   
Zack turned around, slowly, hesitantly. And Aerith gasped at what he saw.   
"W-what have they done to you…?" She slowly cupped Zack's bruised and battered face, which, although healed somewhat now, was still unpleasant to look at. Aerith's tears flowed harder like rivers. She bumped her forehead with his, closing her eyes.   
"I had to do it," Zack said. "Or they'd take away everyone I hold dear. Not just you, Aerith…"   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"   
"It's a decision I'm not regretting," Zack said. "Tseng promised me Shinra won't be after you anymore…"   
"Shh, don't talk…"   
Closing her eyes, Aerith's lips moved as if in silent prayer, still cupping Zack's face with her hands. Then, suddenly, a green glow enveloped them. Zack felt a tingly, pleasant sensation. The kind you feel when you're in the arms of someone you love. When you feel protected and secure. It was that feeling that Zack loved the most. Slowly, his scars started to heal, broken skin closing over flesh, blood drying up and disappearing. Finally, Aerith opened her eyes, and Zack's handsome face greeted her once more.   
Zack buried his face in Aerith's chest, as though a child seeking his mother's protection and warmth. Aerith cradled Zack's head and they stayed that way for a while, each relishing on each other's soothing presence.   
"I am going away," Zack said, finally.   
"I will go with you," Aerith replied.   
"No," Zack said. "Where I'll go, it'll be dangerous. But I'll be back."   
"I want to go with you. I will always be safe with you."   
Zack shook his head and looked up at Aerith. "No. You will be safest here."   
"But--!"   
"I will be back. I promise."   
"I don't want promises. I just want you."   
"I give you my word. I will be back."   
Aerith looked at him, still unconvinced. Zack ran his thumb on Aerith's smooth cheek. Then, he leaned up and brought Aerith's face to his and kissed her soft lips. The lips he knew he won't be touching for a while. Then, he let go.   
"Listen. Wait for me. Here, on this very place. On _our_ special place. The one place in Midgar where flowers bloom. For as long as these flowers bloom, have hope that I'll be back."   
Aerith nodded sadly.   
"Don't be sad. This isn't goodbye or anything…"   
"I will wait for you. If you come back here, I'll be waiting."   
Zack stroked her hair. He placed a hand on her cheek, leaned over and whispered. "I will be back. In one way or another, I will be back."   
  
  



	11. Epilogue

**

Epilogue

**   
  
**T**hat had been five years ago to this very day.   
But even the strongest of stones are slowly eroded by water, given time. And five years is a long time, Zack. A very long time. Especially for the person who was left behind hurt, confused, and in love. Each day after that, I kept waiting by our special place. And the day turned to weeks, and I would wait for each week. And the weeks turned to months, and I would wait for each month. The years followed soon afterward. Would you have me wait centuries? You said that as the flowers continue to bloom, I must have hope that you will come back. But the old flowers are gone now, replaced by the ones. Did you go with the old? Or does your promise still hold true for the new?   
I must admit, I loved you more after that day. Your memory was what kept me awake at night, giving a smile on my lips when I slept. I dream of offering myself to you each night, and I would wake up blushing in the morning, feeling that the lovemaking was true. I loved you more; love mixing with lust, peaking. Maybe it's that absence made me long more for you. Made my heart grow more fond; anticipating your return. But you did not. And as days stretched with the seasons and the cold, I became more and more disenchanted. I loved you still, but the passion is slowly dying. I still have hope, Zack. It's still there, smoldering like ancient fire. You said that I had to keep on believing. I promised you I'd wait. I will wait.   
This might seem silly, but I think I'm seeing ghosts of you on people now. Why, just yesterday, I heard that some people bombed a Shinra reactor. I heard it from the old lady who always buys flowers from me. And they kept broadcasting it everywhere on the news so it would be stupid not to know about it. When I heard about it, I immediately thought, "Is it Zack? Has he come back to get revenge for Shinra?" And then I realized how stupid it was. You're not the type. I know the first thing you do when you get here is creep up to me and just suddenly hug me from behind so I would shriek in surprise. Because you are just silly that way. My silly, silly Zack. And just yesterday, I bumped into this guy while there was a huge commotion about the bombing. He had this yellow spiky hair. But what surprised me was how he was dressed. He was just like you, Zack! And he was carrying this huge sword that was very just like yours. He bumped into me, and he apologized. And then he bought a flower from me. I don't know why he did that. But I think he was a nice man. He seemed to be kinda in a hurry and yet, he still bought a flower from me. Tee-hee. Maybe he found me cute?   
And yes, in case you didn't get it (because I know you can be such a blockhead sometimes), I'm trying to make you jealous. Is it working?   
_Sigh…_   
This is getting ridiculous. It's always like this now, Zack. See what you're making me do? What you're doing to me? Whenever this day comes each year, I start talking to you, imagining that you're also listening wherever you are right now. I'm always thinking you're somewhere in places you used to tell me. In fact, I've been marking this day each year on the calendar. I'm making my own personal holiday. I promised myself I won't stop until you do fulfill your promise. Until you finally come back.   
And yes, as always, I'll go to our place today and wait. Just like what I've been doing for four years now. You said you'd come back, in one way or another. I do hope you will, Zack.   
Remember, the flowers there aren't going to bloom forever.   
  
  
_---fin_   
  
  



End file.
